Ancient Promises
by Meloremi
Summary: Promises are made to last an entire life time. Would they still count if it was the second chance at life? This is a Crossover featuring characters from Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Twilight.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Twilight. These belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer respectably.**

**Rated: T**

**A/N: Yeah so I lied…it's not summer yet but spring break had me on the couch with a sketch pad and millions of ideas coming in and out of my head! So just for fun here is a preview or more like the prologue to a little something I've been mulling over my head since I read the Percy Jackson series. So tell me what ya'll think. I will probably take a second look at it during the summer as with Love Transcends Time and Oceans which, by the way, may contain a new chapter as it will be rewritten and re-posted so to those of you who liked that crackpot love story I pulled out of nowhere check back to it sometime in late May early June! **

**Background: This takes place in the Percy Jackson/Twilight universe. For those of you unfamiliar with PJ, it's a series of five books that follow the adventures of Percy Jackson who is the son of the Ancient Greek Sea God Poseidon. The Harry Potter world itself (though I love it to bits and am saving up to visit the wizarding world of HP in Florida) will not be used. Some of the characters (Harry being one) will make appearances but magic will only be through whomever I choose the God or Goddess parent to be. Parings and such will be given at bottom of the page.**

**WARNING: this story will contain the following: Boy love, meaning that yes two male characters will eventually be trading some form of bodily fluid. If you don't approve be so kind as to remove your self from this page at this moment. A crossover of characters and out of character moments will happen! Reason being that I am only borrowing the names and some attributes of the originals, it's a fan fiction meaning that as the writer I can make Harry giggle or faint whenever I want, don't like it please remove yourself from this page at this moment. We will also have a few dirty jokes here and there along with a naughty word or two! Thank you for reading now please enjoy. (One last thing: I don't beta so excuse any mistakes!)**

**2nd A/N: I changed Harry's God parent from Hermes to the Goddess Hebe to make things fit better.**

**

* * *

**

**Ancient Promises**

**September 1917  
**

Two boys lay wrapped in each others arms under the shade of a giant maple tree. The summer breeze caressed their hair as they shared light kisses and feather soft touches. The younger of the two brushed his hand through the other boy's hair before pulling him in for a heart wrenching kiss. As they pulled away the older of the two put a hand under the others chin and looked him straight in the eyes, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath working up his courage. He shifted himself and moved to straddle his boyfriend's hips. The other moved back so that he was resting on the tree bark while holding on to Harry's hips.

"Edward I need you to promise me something," Harry said as he caressed Edwards face as if he were trying to memorize ever dip and curve of the boy's features.

Edward's brow furrowed. He placed a hand over the one Harry had on his face and studied the younger boy before nodding, silently asking him to continue.

"If one day….I don't come back…if one day I finally run out of luck…promise me…promise me you will move on, and please I beg you not to look back." Harry blurted out before he could change his mind.

Edward stared in alarm. He didn't understand why Harry would ask him to do such a thing.

"Why are you…."

"Just answer me please…promise me you will live on and grow old and fall in love again. Please promise me." Harry said as he buried his face in the crook of Edward's neck and held on for dear life. He could feel himself loosing his nerve. Edward always did that to him. If only the monsters knew that the "strong" and "brave" son of Hebe had a weakness more deadly than that of Achilles' heel.

"Harry why are you…."

"Please I'm begging you…please promise me…" Harry pleaded as he felt tears stinging at his eyes.

"It would be an empty promise." Edward finally said as he held on to Harry like a life line.

"It wouldn't be the first one made to me." Harry mumbled as the tears finally freed themselves. He clutched Edward harder still as silent sobs racked his body.

"Then I promise, but I don't guarantee." Edward said softly as he held Harry in an iron grip, tears falling down his own green eyes.*

"Thank you." Harry whispered as he pulled away and crashed his lips onto his lovers lips. He knew that Edward was confused, but details would only make his situation more real and right now all he wanted was the fantasy, the myth, the escape from reality, and the heavenly bliss that was his love for Edward.

* * *

**August 1918**

Harry stood at the border between Camp Halfblood* and the mortal world. His eyes were hard and cold like steel. It would be the battle that won it or lost it all and he knew he would not return from it alive. So many strong and brave Heroes, some his own kin, had fallen. Soon, he knew, he would follow, but not without one last stand. Was he scared? Hell yeah he was, but for the safety of his loved ones he would stand.

"Hey Harry? If you had a chance to choose between Elysium and Rebirth, what would you go for?" a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes asked him as they waited for their enemy to make the first move.

Harry gave a faint smile as he took a final glance at a picture of his boyfriend, "Rebirth…a second chance to be with him would be nice."

"You know you will only come back as a demigod again." The boy said as he uncapped his weapon.

"Hopefully an ignorant one."* he replied as he brought out his own sword, similar to the one his fallen cousin used.

"That's what I told Luke." the boy laughed bitterly as he gazed at Harry's blade.

"What did he say?"

"'Ignorance is bliss Percy, that's why I love you.'" Percy chuckled out as he tore his gaze from the weapon that reminded him of his fallen lover.

"An insult and a last chance to get into your pants?" Harry asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah…that crafty bastard." Percy said as he clutched a silver ring that hung around his neck. Luke had given it to him before the battles began and it was the only thing that kept him from following Luke to the grave.

"It's time." Percy said with a slight glint in his eye. His thirst for revenge was growing. They had gone against his father. They had taken his first and last love and now they were going to pay.

"See you in the next life Percy." Harry said as he got into a fighting stance and took a deep breath, "Edward…I love you." he whispered.

Thunder rolled overhead as the enemy approached them. Both boys no longer felt fear. This would be their last battle and they would make sure to win it, no matter what the cost.

A loud horn went off and both sides charged. The last thing any the survivors remembered was the sound of clashing blades and the screams of fallen heroes.

Two days latter found victory to the Gods and the residents of Camp Halfblood. On the third day they mourned the dead and burned them as custom.

"Chiron," a daughter of Aphrodite said before the last two bodies were burned, "They carried these with them."

She showed the centaur a silver ring and a photograph, "Luke gave this to Percy and I believe this was Harry's boyfriend." she whispered.

Chiron took the items and looked at them with sadness.

"Let them burn with their owners," He said as he placed the items with each respective body, "So that the memories will go with them." He placed a hand over the eyes of both bodies before placing the gold drachmas and said a final blessing. He moved away and allowed the cremation to begin.

"May you both rest in peace Harry son of Hebe and Percy son of Poseidon." he whispered as the flames engulfed the bodies of the two young heroes.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the prologue! A bit melodramatic I think….hmmm… Did you like? Did I confused you? Should I stop reading so many fantasy novels?! Give me some feed back if you feel up to it. Any questions, concerns, or comments may be left with my sexy man secretary (AKA the review button or the PM link on my profile). One last thing, I may have missed a few points in my final review and sometimes I see a scene in my head but it doesn't compute to text on screen, so if ya'll catch something send me some smoke signals and it shall be fixed ASAP. Thanks for reading!**

*** So I am not 100% on the original eye color of EC soooo I went with what I have read on other FF. I've only read the first book and that's it so yeah help on that would be cool unless you don't mind me messing with the Twi-facts.**

***What Harry meant by ignorant was that when a halfblood realizes he or she is a halfblood they are more easily found and killed by the monsters that hunt them.**

***Camp Halfblood is a fictional summer camp in NYC where the children of Greek Gods and Goddesses find refuge from all the mythical creatures that try to eat them the moment the realize they are Demigods or Halfbloods as they are more commonly named. **

**Pairings at the beginning:**

Edward/Harry

Luke/Percy

**Future Pairs:**

Luke/Percy

Edward/Bella**(depending on how I feel this may not change….do I smell the plot?)**

**For now those are the important facts more will be released when I feel like procrastinating some college homework! **


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or Twilight. **

**Rating: T**

**Warning: This story contains boy on boy love and a few dirty jokes, words, situations etc. However, nothing too explicit as of yet. There are also some out of character moments so please consider those before reading this fanfic. Thank you for reading!**

**A/N: Yay it has a second chapter! Well thanks for all the feedback I am glad you all cheer on the Edward/Harry pair as well as the Luke/Percy pair! Thank you for accepting them. Let us see Oh I changed a few things in the first chapter that I wrote at 2am and was just horrid so if you wish to look back on it please do so. I have shifted the timeline in both Twilight and Percy Jackson or more like adjusted Twilight to Percy Jackson with a bit of a bump up or down in age for a few of the characters so just be mellow and groovy and go with the flow! **

**A bit of information: This chapter will start off the summer after the battle with Kronos which we will date 2006. Births and ages will go as follows**

**Harry: 1985 (21)**

**Luke: 1984 (22)**

**Percy: 1988 (18)**

**Annabeth: 1988 (18)**

**Nico: appears to be 17 age unknown**

**For now that is all the info you will need. Please feel free to ask me any questions you may have. Happy travels!

* * *

**

**Ancient Promises**

**June 2006**

"Harry, sweetie, its time to wake up."

Harry grumbled and buried himself deeper into his bed. It was the beginning of summer vacation and he wanted sleep!

"You're just like your father!" a woman chuckled as she opened the curtains to let some light into the room.

"Mom," Harry whined as the light hit him.

"Don't you mom me Harry James Potter! Luke will be here any minute and you still haven't showered."

Harry grunted and began to slowly detach himself from his bed. His mother smiled and kissed his forehead, "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Harry grumbled and promptly fell back on his bed. Lily sighed and took the sheets away from the bed, "These need cleaning anyway."

She bit back a laugh as Harry let out a moan of disapproval, "Come on breakfast is almost on the table."

When he finally got out of bed, he trudged downstairs and planted himself on a chair in the dining room. He let his head fall on the cool table and shut his eyes.

"I think he died dad," a voice came from Harry left.

He felt some one poke his side and he shifted away from it.

"No, he's alive."

"Rough night Harry?" a man with glasses and messy hair asked as he sat down in front of the half-gone boy.

Harry mumbled something then nearly fell off the table.

"He said he stayed up playing video games online with Percy and Luke."

Harry grunted again and the younger boy laughed and said he was welcome.

"Jack lift your brother's head off the table," Lily said as she walked in with a few dishes, "James can you get the juice?"

James nodded and went to get the drinks and cups as Jack lifted Harry's head away from the hot plates.

"Really bro was an all nighter necessary?" Jack asked as Harry head plopped back on the chair.

"Had to pass the last level," he said as he yawned.

Jack nodded in agreement and sat back down as James came back into the room.

"Did you finish packing sweetie?" Lily asked Harry as they all sat down for breakfast.

"Yeah just gotta hunt down a few socks and I'll be set." he answered as he suddenly felt more awake with waffles in his mouth.

The rest of the meal was spent chatting and poking fun at Jack who was finally going to take his first drivers lesson. After the meal ended and the table was cleared, Harry ran back up stairs and took a quick shower. As he dried himself, he flinched slightly as the towel ran over a few slow healing wounds. You might not know it just by looking at him, but Harry James Potter was not your ordinary young man with minor scuffle wounds and a passion for trouble, he was a demigod or half-blood. What is a half-blood you ask? Well a half-blood is the child of a God or Goddess and a mortal human. Meaning that minor scuffle wounds were either deep wounds caused by the monsters that hunted down demigods or accidental hits caused during weapons training or a game of capture the flag or Chariot racing at Camp Half-blood, the safe haven for all demigods.

Harry finished changing and looked in the mirror chuckling, "Really mom, could you have at least let me look 18?"

Harry had a very special ability courtesy of his demigod status to not look his age. If anyone saw him walking down a street they would think "Hey a teenager!" but alas this was not so. Harry was 20 years old going on 21 in July and it seemed like he stopped ageing at the ripe age of 16! Reason for this was his mother, not Lily Potter whom he had always known as his mother, but his MOTHER the woman who gave birth to him, the one and only Goddess of youth Hebe. He shook his head and moved to put on his shoes, then proceeded to jump into his closet to find his missing socks.

"Harry! Luke is here," Lily called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down!"

Harry crawled out of his closet with his missing socks in hand and stuffed them into his old sports bag. He didn't really play any sports outside of camp but the bag was dead useful. He slung the bag over his shoulder and yelled a goodbye to his younger brother as he went down the stairs. His father and mother met him at the door to bid him farewell.

"Stay out of trouble," Lily said in a serious tone, "I'm still having nightmares over last summer!"

"I'll be fine mom," He said as he hugged her goodbye.

"Call us if you need anything," James said as he hugged him.

"Sure thing dad."

"BRING ME BACK SOME STRAWBERRIES!" Jack screamed from upstairs, he was playing some game online so he couldn't move away.

"PASS THE TEST AND MAYBE I WILL!" Harry yelled back.

"YOU SUCK!" Jack answered before he let out a string of pretty words.

"JACK!" Lily yelled out.

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCH GET OWNED!"

"HARRY!"

Harry chuckled, as did James who was trying not to be caught.

"Sorry mom," Harry said sheepishly, "Ok well I gotta go! Love you both!"

With that, he ran out the door and into Luke's car.

"What took you?" Luke said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Missing socks and worried parents."

"Ah yes, those socks always go missing when you need them the most." Luke said as if it were a line from a wise old saying.

"Where's Percy?" Harry asked noticing that the other boy wasn't in the car.

"My fair princess is the next to be picked up so move your ass to the back seat when we get there."

Harry rolled his eyes and they both continued to chat as they made their way to Percy's home.

Percy was waiting for them outside his apartment building when they arrived. As soon as he saw, the car pull up he rushed to the passenger side and got in when Harry moved to the back.

"Where's the fire Percy?" Harry asked as the boy hastily put on his seat belt.

"I'll tell you on the way there. Just drive Luke!" he said

Luke looked just about ready to burst out laughing as he pulled from the curb and started out to Camp Half-blood.

"So are you gonna tell me or what?" Harry asked as he leaned forward.

Percy just blushed and huffed, "ask him!" he said pointing accusingly at Luke who put on an innocent appearance, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't you whatever do you mean me! You know what you did!" Percy said as he turned another interesting shade of red.

Harry chuckled and looked and Luke, "what did you do?"

"I did nothing wrong!" He exclaimed, "I merely called Mrs. Jackson and asked for her son's hand in marriage! Isn't that what most people do when they deflower the fair maiden?"

"I AM NOT A FAIR MAIDEN!"

"But he did deflower you?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Both Luke and Harry broke out in laughter as Percy buried his face in his hands. He often wondered what he did wrong in his previous life to have fallen in love with a son of Hermes.

"How is your mom doing Percy?" Harry asked after they had all cooled down.

"She's fine, though she was this close to locking me in my room this morning," he said while shaking his head, "She's still a bit shaken from the whole battle with Kronos. Paul tried to keep her distracted this pass week for my sake, but it was like she was determined to keep me in her line vision."

"Yeah, same here. Both my parents were practically itching to keep me in the house. Dad kept brining up overseas trips up to the night before and mom tried looking happy but she kept hiding my socks."

"My mother calmed down a bit," Luke said, "She still freaks out a few times, but it seems that after that final battle she just calmed down a bit."

Percy smiled and placed his hand on Luke's free one holding it in comfort. They both knew how bad Luke's mother had been hurt when she encountered the Oracle of Delphi.

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence; Luke had the radio on low just as background noise. As they got near the camp Harry noted how odd he felt coming back after what they had gone through just one year ago when the Great Titan Kronos nearly escaped from his prison in Tartarus. The titan had managed to manipulate the hidden resentment that most half bloods had for their God parent and many of them abandoned camp in order to get revenge on their parents. Luke along with a few other campers almost left but were confronted before they managed to leave.

Luke being confronted means Percy marched up to him, yelled and hit him a few times then threatened to leave him if he didn't realize how childish and completely irrational he was being. That pretty much brought the young demigod back to his senses.

"Home sweet home," Luke said as he parked his car in the garage were the camp vans were kept.

They piled out of the car and started up the road to Half-blood Hill.

"How many new campers do you think we'll get this time around?" Harry said as they neared Thalia's Tree.*

"Chiron was expecting the numbers to double," Percy said as he adjusted his bag with his free hand, the other was being held by Luke.

"Maybe you'll get a new bunkmate Harry?" Luke said laughing as Harry stumbled at the thought.

"I think Jack is enough for now!" Harry exclaimed, though he wasn't completely against the idea, he would finally have someone to sit with at meals! "Is Tyson going to be here this summer?" he asked

"Yeah, He said dad was letting him come to camp again this summer." Percy said with a smile, "I got him a whole mess of scraps from an old junk yard."

"That explains the extra weight," Luke said as he pretended to look at the bag, "Though I don't mind that plump behind at all."

Percy blushed like mad and was about to smack Luke into next week when someone called them from the camp entrance.

"Luke! Percy! Harry!"

All three of them looked up and smiled, it was Annabeth a daughter of Athena and one of their close friends.

"You two grew out your hair!" she said as she got near them.

It hadn't been planned but yeah both Harry and Percy grew out their hair over the school year it kind of just happened.

"Yeah," Harry said as he hugged her in greeting, "We totally called each other up to see who could grow it out the fastest."

"Ha ha very funny," she said as she greeted Luke.

"They got you guarding the gate with the dragon?" Luke asked as they all moved to the entrance of the camp.

"No!" she said sticking her tongue out at them as they all chuckled at the thought of Annabeth being scarier than the dragon, "Chiron asked me to keep a look out for you three and Nico. He wants to have a word with us after the welcome back feast where the new campers will be claimed."

"Did Nico get here yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," she answered, "He sent an Iris message from the underworld earlier saying he'd be here before the feast."

"Sounds like a plan," Percy said as they neared the cabins.

"All right I'll see you guys later," Luke said as he looked over to his cabin, "I better get in there before Fred, George, Travis and Connor convince the new campers that the Harpies enjoy long walks around the shore in exchange for cleaning favors again."

Before he turned away, he grabbed Percy, dipped him low, and gave a thorough tonsil examination before pulling away and taking off to his cabin.

Harry caught Percy before the boy fell on the floor, "So he plays a giant role in saving the world and is the son of one of the big three, you'd think he'd be use to getting tongued by Luke by now."

Annabeth nodded and helped Harry carry Percy down to the Poseidon cabin.

When they entered it, they found Tyson in there dusting out the cabin. The poor Cyclops nearly cried when he saw the passed out Percy, but calmed down when they informed him that Percy was just sleeping and would be perfectly fine in a few minutes.

Both Annabeth and Harry went off to their own cabins. When Harry reached Hebe's Cabin, he opened all the windows and dusted off the place. Who knew maybe he would get a new bunkmate this summer.

Just as he was beginning to unpack, a loud bang came from the direction of the Hermes cabin followed by laughter and angry yells.

"Yeah," Harry said as he looked out one of the windows, "It's good to be back."

* * *

**A/N: That was the second chapter yay! I am still not one hundred percent sure about how it is all going to play out. I will maybe put up a poll later on so I can get a clear idea on what may happen Bella. One quick question to you all: Would you like a little bit of Cullen in the next chapter or would you like me to continue with the camp and the sorting and the talk with Chiron? Tell me what you all think, I know for sure some personality traits were changed but I hope you can all accept them; it was more for the humor in the story. Percy is still easily provoked as Luke has proven and I made Luke a bit more playful, so please welcome them warmly. I am still working on Harry's personality a bit but I hope you are all getting a feel for it. Thanks for reading and excuse anything missed on the final revision.**

**P.S: Feel free to send me any requests as to which characters from HP you would like to see as demigods! **

***Thalia's Tree is a giant pine tree that marks the entrance to Camp Half-blood. **


	3. Growing Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or Twilight.**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: This story contains boy on boy love and a few dirty jokes, words, situations etc. However, nothing too explicit as of yet. There are also some out of character moments so please consider those before reading this fanfic. Thank you for reading!**

**A/N: Yay chapter three. Quick notes: I took a few liberties with personalities in this chapter. Harry's personality mainly will have a noted change along with and very obvious one, mainly because he doesn't have the same tragedies he had in the original series! So please read on and enjoy. Any questions you may have feel free to ask. Please excuse any missed errors I overlooked during final revision.

* * *

**

**Ancient Promises**

The resonance of a conch horn was heard around the camp signaling the beginning of the welcome back feast. The campers lined up in front of their respective cabins then proceeded to make their way to the Mess Hall. Leading the pack were Percy, who had finally come back to life, and Tyson, followed by the Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes (which was pretty crowded at the moment), and Dionysus cabins. Nico, who had just arrived, then followed with the Hecate, Nemesis, Iris, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe, and other minor God cabins.

Harry waved to Nico and a few other of the campers he had not seen since the past summer and sat down at his table. Both he and Nico were pretty much the only campers who had a table all to themselves, Pollux didn't really count because he sat with his father, the others had 2 or 3 at the very least.

When they all finally settled down, Chiron and Mr. D came into the Mess Hall. Wolf whistles erupted from the Hermes table as Mr. D sat down and Chiron stood near the fire pit were the new campers would be officially claimed.

"Show us some skin Mr. D!"

"Chiron can't be the only shirtless model!"

"Mr.'s. Weasley, as flattered as I am, I would not like to rob the show from Chiron," Mr. D said as he took a sip of soda looking quiet satisfied with himself.

Chiron merely shook his head and prayed to the gods for patience. Why Hermes had to reproduce in pairs was beyond his comprehension. Chiron cleared his throat and moved on to the introduction, "Yes, well as marvelous as the introductions that Mr. Fred and Mr. George have given were, I shall take point to introduce myself and your camp director a bit more formally for those who are joining us for the first time today."

"My name is Chiron and I am a teacher here at Camp Half-blood. You may all feel welcome to come and speak with me whenever you wish."

A round of applause erupted after Chiron finished along with a few "Party Ponies Rule!" shouts from various tables, a few of the new campers were still in shock at seeing a Centaur for the very first time. Oh how Chiron hoped the new batch of Heroes would never meet his relatives.

"And now for your Camp Director Mr. D, more properly known as Dionysus the God of Wine," Chiron said as another round of applause, not as cheerful as the previous one, sounded out.

"Very good now, before the claiming ceremony begins, I will go over a few rules of the camp and then we will get started," Chiron brought out an old scroll and began to read the list of rules.

_**No camper is to leave the camp without permission from myself or Mr. D.**_

_**For their own safety, campers are not to wander off at night after lights out.**_

_**No outside food is allowed**_

_**No intentional harm is allowed, meaning you are not to maim one another outside or during training.**_

_**Cabins are to be kept in top shape, rewards are given to the tidiest cabin.**_

_**For their own safety campers should refrain from littering.**_

After a few more minor rules were told, Chiron put away the scroll and the claiming ceremony began. Harry couldn't help but feel a little excited. Sure he had his younger brother at home, but it wouldn't hurt to have another person in the cabin with him. Luke walked up to Chiron and handed him the a list with all the names of the new campers.

Chiron looked at the paper and began reading names out loud, "Taylor Barnes." A boy around the age of fourteen stood up and walked over to Chiron. As he neared the flames the wind picked up slightly and a rainbow was created circling around the boy.

"Your mother has claimed you child," Chiron said with a smile, "Now join your brothers and sisters Tyler son Iris."

The boy smiled and walked to the Iris table were cheering and clapping greeted him.

"Jane Powell," Chiron called out.

A girl around the age of eleven stood and walked nervously to the fire pit. As she approached Chiron, flowers sprouted around her feet and Chiron gave her a smile, "Welcome, Jane daughter of Demeter."

The little girl smiled and went off to join her brothers and sisters.

"Alan Lindow"

Another boy with blonde hair and green eyes stood and walked over to the pit, he was around the age of 12 and looked, as many of the other new campers did, scared shitless. As he approached Chiron a hologram like lyre appeared over his head and off he went to join the Apollo cabin.

"Luna Lovegood"

A girl around the age of 16 with platinum blonde hair stood and walked towards Chiron like it was the most normal thing in the world. She approached him and smiled as soft music and whispered words surrounded her.

"A daughter of the Muses," Chiron said, "Welcome."

Luna smiled again and went over to the table next to the Nemesis cabin.

"Dean Thomas"

A boy around Percy's age stood and walked over to Chiron. He gave Chiron a nod in hello to which Chiron returned as a hologram dove appeared above the boy's head.

"A son of Aphrodite, welcome."

After a few more kids were claimed to the Ares, Nike, Apollo, Hecate, Hephaestus, and Muses cabins, only two more half-bloods remained. They appeared to be around the ages of ten and seventeen the younger looking very much nervous and scared .

"Draco Malfoy"

The eldest of the two moved forward and stepped in front of Chiron. Nothing happened for a moment everything was silent as if no one dared to move or they would miss something big. Then, out of nowhere, the sweet smell of Ambrosia surrounded them all. Chiron smiled and turned to Harry who looked like someone had just smacked him across the face with Mrs. O'Leary's chew toy.

"Draco son of Hebe, welcome home."

Draco nodded in thanks and moved to sit in the table Chiron had directed him to. He said nothing to Harry as he sat down. Reason being that the guy was still in a bit of shock.

Harry finally came back from his mini panic attack and smiled at Draco offering his hand in hello. Draco took it and gave a small smile back. They both then turned back to watch as the last child was claimed.

"Katie Bell"

The young girl stepped up and smiled nervously. And just before Harry could finally get a grip on having another brother he nearly fainted as he heard Chiron speak, "Welcome Katie daughter of Hebe."

Draco clapped along with everyone else while trying to keep Harry from falling off the bench. The little girl moved towards the Hebe table and smiled shyly at the two boys sitting in front of her.

"Let us all give a round of applause to all our new camp members, " Chiron said as everyone, including Harry who had finally come out of his stupor, cheered and whistled welcoming their new family members.

"All right, lets settle down now," Chiron said smiling as the naiads and nymphs began to file in with the food and drinks, "I would like to take this moment and ask of you all for a minute of silence in honor of all the fallen Heroes and Spirits we lost during last years war."

The whole camp was deathly still. Even the rivers seemed to have cut off their sounds as the whole camp remembered those who fought and died bravely to preserve the age of the Olympians.

"To our Heroes," Chiron finally said as he raised his cup.

"To our Heroes," everyone chorused.

"Very well, in the name of the Gods, let the feast begin!"

As the plates reached the tables many of the new kids watched in curiosity as everyone began to split their food in half.

"Why are you doing that?" Draco asked Harry who was splitting his own food in half.

"Oh! Right, well its tradition that at every meal we offer half of the first plate to the Gods." Harry explained, "Just cut your meal and then walk up to the pit say mothers name and put in the food."

Both Katie and Draco looked at him for a second before doing what they were told. When they made it back to the table Harry had suddenly remembered he had forgotten to formally introduce himself.

"I totally forgot to tell you guys my name didn't I?" Harry said with a sheepish grin, "My name is Harry James Potter and I am the head counselor for the Hebe cabin, so anything you guys might want to know feel free to ask!"

"What do you mean by head counselor?" Draco asked

"It's just the title given the person in each cabin who has been here at camp for a while," Harry said as he took a swing from his cup.

"How long have you been here?" Katie asked

Harry paused to think, playing with the beads around his necklace, "give or take ten years."

"Ten years?" Draco said, "You've been coming to camp for 10 years?"

"Yep, our cabin is actually only a year old. I lived in the Hermes cabin up until last year when our mother decided it was time to finally claim me," Harry said. There was a tinge of sarcasm in his voice that Draco didn't feel right to point out in front of Katie. That was probably a conversation for another day. When the feast finally ended the campers began to move back to their cabins to show the new campers where they would be living from that day on.

"Harry!"

Harry, Draco and Katie all turned at the sound of Harry's name and found themselves face to face with Annabeth.

"Hey," Harry said as he introduced her to Draco and Katie.

Annabeth smiled and shook both their hands, "Welcome! Glad you both made it here safe, you're really gonna love it here."

"You sound like a brochure," Harry said lifting an eyebrow.

Annabeth made a face at him, "Very funny learn that at Luke's school for lost cases?"

"No actually it was at the Weasley Academy for the Gifted!"

"That answers so many questions!" she countered as they both laughed, "Anyway, Chiron said to meet him in thirty minutes, so help Draco and Katie settle in and meet at the big house."

"All right see you there."

Harry opened the cabin door when they finally reached their cabin, "Home sweet home."

Both Katie and Draco were pretty impressed with the cabin. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It had windows on each wall with cream colored curtains. A few bunk-beds were lined up on the left side of the cabin and a few desks and tables lined the other side of the cabin and in the center was a small pillar with a gold cup sitting at the top in a glass case. Simple, but nice.

"What's that?" Katie asked as she looked up at the cup.

"Oh that is our cabin's treasure," Harry explained as he showed Draco were to put his things down, not that he had any really, "Its mothers old cup, she used to be the cup bearer for the gods up until she married Hercules."

Katie made a face not really understanding what that meant, "Don't worry," Harry said, "You'll learn more about her during History."

She smiled and went to the bunk Harry had pointed to.

"So our mother is just an ex-cup bearer?" Draco said as he got comfortable on his bed.

Harry laughed and shook his head while sitting on his own bed, "Not exactly. How can I put this," he said as he rubbed his chin in thought, "How old are you two?" he finally said.

"I just turned seventeen," Draco said raising an eyebrow at Harry

"I'm turning eleven next month!" Katie said as she held on to a bear she had just unpacked.

" Well were gonna have to throw you an awesome birthday party then wont we Draco?"

"Looks like it," Draco said giving the girl a small smile.

"How old do you guys think I am?" he asked them both

"Around my age?" Draco said looking at Harry wondering what the boy was hiding. Katie nodded in agreement.

"Nope," he said smiling, "I am 20 years old and counting, 21 in July."

"What the hell?"

"I know right?" Harry said, "It's our special gift, we get to look younger than our years for gods know how long!"

"So mother is…" Draco said looking like he got slapped in the face.

"The Goddess of youth." Harry said tipping his head to the side and winking, "You will probably stop aging soon enough Draco and Katie you still have about seven or eight years of growth left."

"Immortality?"

"No, you're a demigod, your life expectancy is about fifty something."

Draco stared at the green eyed boy in front of him while Katie played with a loose string on her bear's foot, "I'm just kidding you guys!" he said laughing as Draco glared at him and Katie giggled, "I don't know the details very well, but for sure we will probably age like the Satyrs from now on."

Harry looked at the clock and got up remembering his meeting with Chiron, "Shit, I have to get to the big house," He said as he picket up a finger protector ring and placed it on his middle finger, "I'll be right back you guys, Draco please call lights out if I'm not back before nine."

Draco nodded and Harry rushed out of the cabin.

When Harry had finally reached the big house everyone but Luke and Percy was there, "Where are they?" he asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Percy is probably trying to retain some innocence, while Luke is probably succeeding in taking it away." Nico said from his spot near the old fireplace.

"How have you been man," Harry said as he smiled and shook the boy's had.

"Not, bad."

"LUKE GET YOUR HAND OUT OF THERE! WE ARE ALREADY LATE AS IT IS!"

"NO I DON'T CARE IF NATURE CALLS FOR IT LET GO!"

They all looked at the door as saw as a red faced Percy marched in with a very pleased Luke bringing up the rear….or more like looking at the rear.

"Good evening everyone," Luke said as he calmly sat next to a ticked off Percy.

"Good we are all here then," Chiron said as he came into the room.

He noted the awkward silence before he cleared his throat, "Shall we get started?"

"Yeah sure," Annabeth, Harry, and Nico answered at the same time.

"Alright then, well I received an urgent call from Grover about three days ago…"

"What! Why didn't you call us in sooner?" Percy said as he stood from the table.

"Now now, its not that bad of a situation."

"Then what is it?" Luke asked as he sat Percy back down, only this time on his lap.

Harry, Annabeth and Nico all looked him in shock, "You don't know?" Harry asked him looking bewildered.

Luke chuckled while sliding his arms securely around Percy's waist, "I'm flattered, but no, I have no idea what this is about."

There was silence in the room before Chiron continued to speak, "Yes well, as I was saying, Grover sent an Iris message saying that he may have found three half-bloods in one location."

"Its happened before," Percy said from his spot on Luke's lap a little more relaxed now that he knew Grover wasn't in deathly danger.*

"Yes, but there's a problem," Chiron said as he sat in his wheelchair.*

"When isn't there," Harry murmured as Nico nodded in agreement.

"It appears that two of those demigods, are special." Chiron said as he stared at both Nico and Percy.

"Their parentage?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, but not the God parentage."

"The mortals?" Luke asked

"Precisely. The third Half-blood is of normal mortal parent but the other two are a bit of a problem."

"How special are we talking here?" Harry asked.

"Grover can't get near them."

"Why?" Annabeth asked as her mind was beginning to piece together the intriguing puzzle.

"He says he met with them briefly when he joined the dormant half-blood on a trip with some of their schoolmates. He says he could feel a sleeping power in the two of them, but it wasn't like all of you here. He says they were more of the old nature power."

"So children of the nymphs." Annabeth said.

"That's what I thought too, but then Grover said this: 'they have the smell of the God's', meaning that both the smells were of different but same origins." Chiron said

"You mean to say that the smells were different but from the same person?" Luke asked.

"Precisely."

"So how do we help?" Percy asked as he looked directly at Chiron.

"That's exactly why I called all of you here." Chiron said as he rolled over to a map he had on a table.

Chiron brought the map and spread it open in front of the five Heroes, "This is Forks, Washington." Chiron said pointing at a barely visible dot on the map as they all moved in to see, "Grover asked me to call you young Heroes in for assistance."

"He wants us to get near the two half-bloods he met?" Annabeth asked

"Exactly, but he will still need help with the one he found at the high school."

"So are we splitting up to help?" Nico asked from his spot next to Annabeth.

"Yes, three of you will go to the school with Grover and the other two will go to where Grover said he met the two strange Half-bloods."

"So its going to be Nico, Annabeth and Percy in the school?" Harry asked.

"No, it's going to be You, Annabeth and Percy in the school. Luke and Nico will handle the two outside the school." Chiron said as he rolled up the map.

"Wait what?" Harry questioned, "I'm going back to high school? Why?"

"Because you look like you still belong in high school and you can manipulate the mist better than Annabeth and Percy." Luke said.

"Exactly," Chiron said, "Luke too has great ability with the mist and if the terrain is still as rough as I remember it, Nico is the only one who will be able to track anything down in those dark woods."

"So how are we getting me into high school exactly? My records state I've been out for a little over two years…."

"Don't worry about that," Luke said, "I know a guy who knows a guy. We'll have all your papers ready to go in about a month."

"So are we leaving at the beginning of the school year?"

"Yes, you and Percy will sign in as seniors in order to complete your last year, or at least start it and Harry will be going in as a junior so both he and Grover will have the demigod in sight most of the day."

"Are we going to need to see Rachel?" Percy asked.

"No, this isn't a quest, though it would not hurt no meet up with her before you all depart."

"Guess I have no choice right?" Harry said looking defeated.

"Nope, looks like we are going West my friends!" Luke said as he got up and threw Percy over his shoulder, "Right then we shall see you all tomorrow and work out further details."

"Luke put me down! I can walk just fine," Percy exclaimed as he ducked before his head hit the door frame.

"Of course you can my love, but I rather carry you!"

"Why cant Percy just admit he's head over heels for that guy?" Nico said as the door slammed shut.

"Because he's a stubborn mule." Annabeth said shaking her head.

Harry sighed and bid them all good night. He made his way slowly back to his cabin. His mind was running at about a thousand miles per hour! For ones he wanted to have a peaceful summer with a peaceful end to come along with it, but hey at least they weren't at war anymore right?

Harry sat down under a giant tree near the cabins and looked up at the stars. He still couldn't believe it had almost been one year since Kronos had almost brought down Olympus. He looked over at the Aphrodite cabin before looking back up at the sky again.

"Silena…did you really have it so bad here?" he asked silently. Silena Beauregard had betrayed camp half-blood and all her kin when she was manipulated by the Titan Lord Kronos. Harry could only fathom what he had offered her, heck he had too gotten a personal invitation from his great grand daddy but for some reason he just couldn't be swayed. Mind you it had been tempting, but he just couldn't do it. He had only really heard stories about what had happened in the throne room of Mount Olympus and from the looks upon Groover, Percy and Annabeth's faces when they met up again after, he just couldn't bring himself to ask. He and Luke had been on the ground force when Percy had gone up to Olympus to protect the throne room so they had not been present when Silena took her own life. She died a Hero and a Traitor…

Harry snorted at irony of it all and got up dusting his pants off. There was no use in living in the past. He walked back into his cabin where the lights had been turned off. He smiled as he saw Draco and Katie sleeping in their bunks. Yeah, he thought, its better to just move forward.

"High school…here I come again." he whispered, then climbed into his bed for a good nights rest.

* * *

**A/N: It's moving slowly but surely! Thanks for all your reviews you guys rock. A quick note: The characters from HP as well as some of the random names I placed during the claiming ceremony, wont have big roles. Maybe Draco and Luna and some other ones I'm thinking of will make some medium weight appearances but that's it. I'ma try to just keep it Harry and Edward. I have decided to keep it Edward/Harry but I've yet to secure that entirely. Thanks for reading and Happy Trails! =D**

***Chiron usually hides his horse half in the wheelchair when in the mortal world or when the ceiling is too low for his height.**

***If Grover is in danger So is Percy due to a link that connects both their minds. One dies the other will follow.  
**


	4. Ancient Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Twilight. These belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer respectably.**

**Rated: T**

**WARNING: this story will contain the following: Boy love, meaning that yes two male characters will eventually be trading some form of bodily fluid. If you don't approve be so kind as to remove your self from this page at this moment. A crossover of characters and out of character moments will happen! Reason being that I am only borrowing the names and some attributes of the originals, it's a fan fiction meaning that as the writer I can make Harry giggle or faint whenever I want, don't like it please remove yourself from this page at this moment. We will also have a few dirty jokes here and there along with a naughty word or two! Thank you for reading now please enjoy. (One last thing: I don't beta so excuse any mistakes!)**

**Warning 2: There is a little bump and grind in this chapter, not enough to make a line break over it but just a lil something something. **

**A/N: ok so chapter four is finally out! I had or actually still have a whole mess of school work to do, so this is my I'm sorry for not updating and I'm sorry but there will be no updates until late May when my semester ends! So enjoy, more info can be found at the end! **

_**Ancient Promises**_

* * *

Summer came and went much to Harry's chagrin. They had been training all summer, perfecting battle moves and teaching the new kids how to survive out in the "real" world. He and Draco had become close rivals. Often bickering and rarely calling each other by first names. There was no real bite behind their arguments, so in other words they had fallen into the sibling routine very well. Katie was attached to both boys like glue. Due to her age she was usually sent to train in combat with the other younger demigods, but when it came to ancient Greek, volleyball, tracking (which they did with Nico and Luna) and other such non-full force activities she was totally there.

"Harry! Draco! Let's go, the last banquet is starting soon!" Katie said as she ran into the Hebe cabin where both Draco and Harry were sprawled on their respective beds. They had just finished the last official sword training with the Hermes cabin and Percy.

A muffled reply came from Harry's general direction. Draco merely whined a bit then got out of his bed, "C'mon Potter, get up and wash up before the Harpies decide to eat you due to lack of decent hygiene."

A muffled 'fuck you' was heard before they all went down to the showers to clean up.

As they made their way back to their cabin, they heard the familiar conch horn go off in the distance. They lined up and proceeded to make their way towards the mess hall with the rest of the campers.

"Harry, are we getting a necklace like yours?" Katie asked. She was extremely excited about getting her first bead, Draco was too but he was too proud to show it. Harry chuckled and nodded his head making the girl grab on to Draco in excitement.

Chiron smiled as the campers settled down at their respective tables, "Welcome to the final feast my dear friends. Before we begin I would like to ask all the counselors to please step forward and take the beads needed for your respected cabins. The satyrs will pass around the string for the campers whom will receive their first official camp half-blood bead."

Everyone murmured excitedly as the counselors went up to Chiron and received the beads. Harry took his share back to his table and smiled as both Draco's and Katie's eyes lit up like a Christmas trees.

"It's so pretty!" Katie gushed as Harry showed them how to tie the knot on the necklace so it wouldn't fall off.

"Why does it have a dove with an olive branch?" Draco asked as he placed his necklace around his neck.

"It symbolizes peace and hope. It's kind of our way of showing how thankful we are for the peace we have had since the war ended and the hope we have for it to continue on as peaceful as it is."* Harry said as he smiled at Katie who looked at him with worry.

"Was it really bad?" she asked

"I'll tell you about it later okay?" Harry said casting a sidelong glance at Draco. Harry knew Draco wanted to ask the same question or at the very least had some questions he wanted to ask Harry, but not in front of Katie.

Everyone quieted down as Chiron gave his final official speech for the summer. Dionysus sat in his chair glaring at them all, though with less spite min you, and only shook his head when Chiron asked if he had any words to say. After that the feast began, everyone split their first plate and offered it to the gods. No one can really remember what happened after that. Harry vaguely recalls the Weasley twins shouting something about music and the Stoll brothers shouting something about special muffins before all hell broke loose and the quiet farewell feast turned into a before school starts rave.

Harry and Draco laughed as Katie dragged off a boy from the Hephaestus cabin to dance with her after the tables had been cleared to create a dance floor. How the tables were actually moved still remains a mystery to this day.

Harry turned to Draco who was busy wiping his eyes from the tears he had from laughing so hard. He smiled and turned to see if he could spot any of his friends. Annabeth was on the dance floor with Nico and Luke and Percy were nowhere to be seen. Harry could only guess where those to were. He finally spotted Tyson and Beckendorf sitting on the sidelines smiling and talking animatedly about gods know what.

"Dray, I'll be right back," He yelled at Draco over the loud music. Draco nodded in response and gave him a thumbs up.

Harry waved and smiled at people as they greeted him on his way to where Tyson and Beckendorf were. It felt good to have time off of Hero Training. They all loved it and all but it was still great to let loose and just be what they all, in some way shape form, were, kids.

"Charles! Tyson!" Harry yelled. Both boys turned and waved at Harry who had finally reached them.

"How are your Harry," Beckendorf asked as he shook Harry's hand.

"Good, and you? How are you holding up?" Harry inquired as he took a seat next to Tyson.

"I'm doing better. Tyson here keeps me busy down at the forge so I really don't have time to think about anything else!" Charles said. Tyson blushed and apologized as both Harry and Charles laughed. Tyson was just too awesome sometimes.

Harry could tell Beckendorf's mood didn't quite match his eyes yet. It was clear he was still grieving over what had happened to Silena last summer and who could blame him. The girl was his girlfriend.

"And the wounds?"

"Just the scars man, just the scars." Beckendorf replied as he showed Harry the wounds on his arms. *Beckendorf had almost been declared dead after a plan to stop Silena from reaching New York had been leaked. Though the ship she was on was brought down, Percy barely escaped with minor wounds and Beckendorf well he was saved by Calypso after he had taken a nearly fatal fall into the ocean.

"Ah yes I know what you mean." Harry said as he unconsciously placed a hand over his left side.

They stayed silent for a moment, all three of them going back into their own memories.

"Gah forget this! Bad memories bleh," Harry said as he shook himself and the other two boys from their musings. "I need a favor guys."

"What is it?" Tyson asked excitedly, what can you do, the Cyclops loved helping his friends.

"Can you guys walk Katie back to the cabins? I need to have a talk with Draco and I really don't want to confuse her with anything I'm going to say to him."

"She's gonna want answers eventually man," Charles said as he glanced over at his own new cabin mates.

"I know but I want to get at Draco first," Harry sighed, "Katie has an ideal fairytale like vision of what camp was like before she came here. She knows a bit about the war, but not enough to ask the big questions. Draco on the other hand, well I'm guessing you've already had a few."

"Oh yeah," Charles said, "It's their history and they have the right to know about it. The older the better I guess, though I have heard that children these days are maturing at very young ages."

"I'll pray to my mother for Katie's innocence then!"

Harry said his goodbye's to the boys and went back to Draco who was drinking something out of a cup.

"None of the Hermes kids gave you that right?" Harry asked as he stood next to Draco.

"Nah, I've been holding on to this since this thing started. This place is like a dangerous club in Vegas, abandon your shit and its best to replace it."

"Amen!" Harry said as they both laughed when they saw some of the older kids walking around like Frankenstein*

"Must have had some special muffins," Harry said as he shook his head, "C'mon Malfoy, we gotta have a chat."

"What about Katie?"

"I asked Tyson and Beckendorf to walk her back if we didn't come back for her on time."

Draco nodded and took one last gulp of his drink before setting it down and following Harry out of the Mess Hall. Both boys walked in silence as they made their way towards the canoe lake.

When they arrived, they both sat at the edge of the pier and looked out to the lake. The moon reflected over it's surface as the slight breeze carried the sounds of the world around them.

Harry took a deep breath then turned to Draco, "Go ahead," he said, "Ask me whatever it is you need to know. I'll answer as best as I can."

Draco stared at Harry for a few seconds before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "There really is only one thing I am curious about."

Harry turned to the young man and nodded for him to continue, "I want to know why you sounded so, what's the word, bitter, on the first day of camp when you mentioned being claimed by Hebe."

Harry began to chew on his own lip before looking Draco in the eyes, "Before I answer that…I need make one thing clear. What I say to you about this subject are my opinions on what I witnessed and felt. Don't take them as a fact or a foundation to what you feel and believe Draco, form your own thoughts about what happened in the war or why Hebe only just acknowledged you as her own."

"Potter….what do you think I am stupid?"

Harry laughed and apologized before getting a bit more comfortable, "Well I guess I'll start at the beginning…."

"Most things do."

"Shut it!" Harry said as he shoved the blonde, "I'm telling the story here."

"Our mother is the goddess of youth not story telling, your lacking in ability."

Harry shoved his younger brother and pouted, "Fine, I wont tell you then!"

"What are you ten? Fine, I'm sorry your godliness please continue," Draco sneered as Harry continued to glare, "Alright alright, I'll stop." Draco held his hands up in defeat, "Just tell it to me straight."

Harry stuck his tongue out for good measure and fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt, "I guess the best way to go about this is to tell you how I got here…"

Draco turned to Harry fully and crossed his legs, "Go on."

Harry sighed and looked towards the heavens, "I was born on July 31, 1989 to Hebe the goddess of youth and James Potter the owner of a few high profile magic and joke shops. My dad, he always loved to play games and just live life as it came and I guess mom found that intriguing for a mortal. She met him and I guess being around him and his love of life and all things fun, as he put it, granted him a gift from Hebe."

"You."

"Yep, I was mother's gift to my father. I guess mom gets "pregnant" much like the Goddess Athena. We are born of emotion and love for life and youth and the mortals who prove their passion for it get gifts in the form of demigods."

"I always thought I would make a perfect gift," Draco mumbled only half serious.

Harry chuckled and continued, "Anyway, my father kept me hidden from all this pretty well. He could see through the mist almost as good as we do and so I wasn't in much danger growing up. Few bumps in the road here and there but nothing requiring my immediate departure from his side. Being the son of a lesser god comes in handy when it comes to hiding from hungry beast."

"That's for sure…"

"When I was around two years old, my dad met my step mother Lily. From what my grandparents told me Dad had his office nearly plastered with pictures of me and him on god knows how many adventures, mind you I was two, so the man got an ear full from my grandmother more than once. In other words, Lily accepted my dad with me in tow. So for as long as I could remember that woman was my mother."

Harry paused, lost in thought for a bit before going back in, "It happened when I was ten. By then my mom had already given birth to my younger brother Jack and we all went out on a family trip. When I think about it now it should have all been too obvious, the day was too calm, too quiet. I was playing on the swing set with Lily while my dad had taken Jack to get his toy bag from the car. The wind suddenly picked up and I began to feel uneasy. Lily noticed it too and she must have felt I was scared because she grabbed me off the swing and held me. Suddenly my dad came back looking a little pale and told us we had to leave."

"I was all for it, I didn't want to be at that park anymore. We rushed towards the car, my dad was now holding me and Lily had Jack. Then I heard this horrible growl coming from somewhere behind us. I didn't want to look, but curiosity got the best of me. It was a manticore….I honestly don't even know why that creature would have even bothered with me, but it did. I wanted to scream I was so scared I had no idea what that thing was, all I could feel was that it wanted me, I was lunch, not my family. So I did one of the stupidest things I would do in my life, the minute my dad loosened his grip on me to open the car…I ran. Everything after that was a blur. I remember my parents screaming my name and that thing growling at my heels. I was out alone for almost half a year before I as found by one the satyrs. He brought me to camp and I lived here for a good three years before I went back out again. I hadn't seen my parents for so long I thought they had forgotten me."

"What happened with the manticore?"

"I killed it," Harry said as he showed Draco the metal finger protector, "I used two of the spikes it threw at me. One is integrated to the sword you usually see me using during training. The other was transformed into this. It was a gift from mother. I received it on my sixteenth birthday, I hadn't realized that it had been created from one of the spikes or which goddess had given it to me until Beckendorf told me what it was made of and I found out who gave it to me after she claimed me."

Harry transformed the ring as he held his out so Draco could take a good look at it, "Bloody hell…" the blonde whispered as he took a good look at Harry's weapon. The ring had extended to cover his entire finger. It was sharp and pointy at the end making Harry look like he had a claw instead of a finger. Right at the top of it a sharp, black as night dagger, curved out and down giving an illusion of a second claw.

Harry changed his weapon back to its safe form and sighed, "This thing had me doing a lot of hush hush missions during the war if you catch my drift."

"Up close and personal is what its for right?" the blonde said as he shifted his weight to find a more comfortable position.

"Exactly, I carried no shield" Harry whispered, "And now I will answer your question. I…the only way I can explain myself is…well… I felt abandoned Draco. For nearly nine years…I felt like I didn't have a home. Not that I didn't consider my parents home anything but my home, I love them both dearly and nothing in this world will replace that…what I felt….what I thought was that she didn't want me. For so long I always felt that Lily wasn't my real mother but I couldn't bring myself to ask, by all means Lily was and still is my mother she is kind to me and worries for me as if she had given birth to me. Then I find out that my real mother was in fact around and for nine fucking years she had me right here under her nose and nothing. She didn't even glance my way. Then when talk of war began, she claims me…and I was so angry. I was angry because…she had claimed me…only to help Kronos's army get stronger and I felt like a pawn. So I rejected the offer. At the time I didn't consider her feelings or her reasons, all I felt was anger and I guess my sticking with Percy, Luke, Grover and Annabeth and defending the camp and using the weapon she gave me, it wasn't just for the loyalty I felt to them, it was partly because I wanted to get back at her…it was childish, I know, but I don't regret it. Even after I found out why she had joined Kronos, I didn't feel regret. They wanted acknowledgement and so did I. I didn't want a cabin Draco…I just wanted her to admit that I was her son!"

Harry let out a heart wrenching sob. He had held on to all those feelings, all his reasons, for such a long time that the gates holding him together finally burst. Draco said nothing, he only held the young man's hand and let him cry.

"What about now?" Draco asked when Harry had calmed, "What do you feel now?"

"I love her," Harry said as he wiped his eyes, "She's my mother and I love her, even though I may still feel a bit of enmity towards her, I love her. I would have loved to be claimed by her like everyone else, but I still love her."

"That's all that counts then." Draco whispered as he got up and pulled Harry with him, "Hebe is our mother and that's all we need to know until the day she decides to talk to us yes?"

"Yeah…sounds like a plan." Harry said as he patted Draco on the shoulder.

"Good now let's get back to that party," Draco said as he began to walk towards the mess hall.

Harry smiled and looked back up to the sky one more time, "thank you," he whispered before running off after Draco.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and eating strange food that many would rather not hear mentioned again. The campers dragged themselves back to their respective cabins around three in the morning.

Harry and Draco tucked in the knocked out Katie before passing out on their own beds.

Harry shifted around trying to find the perfect spot. He finally found it and began to slowly drift into slumber.

"_Harry wake up."_

"_C'mon sleepy head. If you want to come into to town with me, you're going to have to get up."_

_Harry slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he locked gazes with a pair of beautiful green eyes, "Good morning."_

_A boy looking only slightly older than he smiled and whispered good morning back to the crusty eyed teen before leaning in and capturing the younger's lips in a slow passionate kiss._

"_Keep that up and I don't think either of us is going to make it into town," Harry whispered as they both parted for breath._

"_Like you would mind."_

_Harry laughed and pulled the young man back down. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck while parting his legs so his lover could rest between them. The man above him began to suck and nip on his exposed neck. Harry threw his head back to grant the other even more access. A gasp escaped his parted lips as his lover bit down at the junction between his neck and shoulder, "Oh god…E..."_

"Harry! It's time to get up!"

Harry let out a gasp of shock as a pillow hit him straight in the face. He fell out of his bed and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Katie, wake me up like a normal person will ya," Harry whined as he collected himself from the floor.

"I tried, but you and Draco sleep like rocks." the girl said as she placed her hands on her hips, "Draco, let's go! It's almost time for breakfast and then we have to go before the Harpies eat us!"

"They'll only eat you Kat, cus you don't have permission to stay," Draco yawned out before dodging a pillow that was headed straight to his face.

Katie stuck her tongue out at the boy. Harry and Draco both laughed before moving to help her get all her things in order. Soon after, they went down to breakfast then walked Katie down Half-blood Hill then to the dirt road where her father and step mother were waiting.

"You guys are gonna be here right?" she asked them. She hadn't released their hands yet and wasn't making much of an effort to move.

Harry and Draco shared a look before they both knelt down to her eyelevel, "Well Harry is going to be in Washington for most of the year, but I'm going to be here. So anything you need just send me an iris message and I'll get to you as soon as I can." Draco said as he ruffled her hair.

Katie nodded not trusting her voice, "Hey now, no crying! You're coming back next summer and you've learned a lot defense moves, so those monsters are going to be more scared than hungry. "

Katie laughed and hugged both her brothers, "I'm going to call you two every chance I get!" she said as she let them go.

"You better check in with one of us at least five times a week or I'm sending Mrs. O'Leary to look for you got it?" Harry told her.

She nodded again and took off towards her parents. Her father gave her a fierce hug while her step mother smiled and greeted her with a kiss. Both boys stood on the hill and waited until the car was no longer visible, "Let's head back before something decides to eat you for lunch," Harry said as he stretched out his arms.

"It'll be the best lunch that it will ever have," Draco snorted.

Harry laughed and pushed the boy back towards camp.

"Harry!"

Said boy turned and saw Nico coming towards him, "We have to go to the big house in about an hour. Luke wants to give us the full plan before we take off."

"All right I'll be there in a bit, just going to get my stuff."

Nico nodded and left both boys,

Harry and Draco walked back to the cabin in silence. Draco helped Harry put his stuff away then walked him to the door of the cabin.

"Maybe I should go home…" Draco mumbled not looking at Harry.

Harry looked at the blonde in surprise, "Why?"

"It's going to be too quiet now…"

Harry smiled and gave hi brother a small shove, "Just admit it! You'll miss me!"

Draco blushed and looked away, "You know what just go away! I've always wanted a cabin all to myself!"

Harry laughed and gave Draco a one armed hug, "I'll miss you too Dray."

The boy mumbled and shoved Harry out the door. Harry just shook his head and went off to the big house.

Harry absentmindedly entered the big house. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed he had gone into the house.

"What's the matter my lovely cousin?"

Harry was startled out of his thoughts and turned to find Luke sitting in a chair around the meeting table, "Where's Percy?" Harry asked as he set his things on the floor next to his own chair.

"Seeing Tyson off…there its finished!" Luke flipped over a drawing pad and showed Harry what it was he was doing.

"Woah…." Harry took the page and stared at it in awe, "and this is all off memory?"

"That's dream Percy," Luke said as he took the page back.

"Dream Percy? He looks just like Now Percy."

"I know," Luke said as he stared at his drawing with a warm look in his eyes, "But this is the Percy I saw in a dream last night."

"You draw every Percy you dream of?"

"Yeah…it became a hobby of mine," Luke said, "The dreams started a year before Percy came to the camp. I couldn't get him out of my head, so I drew him to make him real. Don't tell him though he doesn't know about dream Percy, he might get jealous."

Harry smiled and promised he wouldn't, "So, you didn't answer my question." Luke said as he put dream Percy away and took out a big file from his bag.

"What was it?" Harry asked as he began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

"What's bothering you? I know you like the back of my hand Hare. Tell your favorite cousin what it is that is overcrowding your mind."

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Luke for a good five seconds before sighing and dropping his head on the table, "they are back…"

"The dreams?"

Harry nodded, "it's been a year since I last had them…only this time he was more clear and I almost said his name…"

Luke stared at Harry before placing his hand over Harry's shoulder, "When I first saw Percy…I thought I had gone insane. When we met I felt like I already knew him, like I already loved him. Harry, demigods don't have dreams."

"Memories…is that what you're saying Luke…am I…remembering…"

Luke lifted his hand and silenced the boy before he could continue, "that is not something I can answer…memories or not they start bombarding us for a reason…maybe this next trip relates to your mystery man."

"_**Children of Earth and Moon sleep among the Immortal dead. The lines between life and death will cross as past and present collide to amend a wrong once made and Hera's Youth to mourn her Hero's final day."**_

Luke and Harry stared at the doorway where a young red head stood looking slightly out of her mind. The girl finally came to and placed a hand over her own head, "Did I just send one of you to your death?"

"Hera's youth." Luke said as Harry stared at Rachel in shock.

The girl approached Harry and placed her hand over his, "Stay safe…" she said before giving a small blessing and excusing herself from the room.

Harry stayed silent before looking at Luke, "Percy is your world right?"

Luke nodded, "I'd die without him."

"Then do me a favor. Give him the ring before we leave," Harry said as he smiled at Luke, "I want to congratulate him before hand."

"I was planning to do it today…You're not going to die Harry."

"I'm not sure I'm going to live either…"

Both boys stayed quiet before Percy, Annabeth, and Nico came into the house.

"Did something happen?" Percy asked, "We just saw Rachel heading out and she looked a bit pale."

Luke stared at Harry before answering, "It's a quest. It's Harry's quest."

All three stared at Harry, before Annabeth spoke, "is it bad?"

Harry stayed silent before answering, "It'll end well." he smiled at them all. None of them wanting to push the subject further. It wasn't uncommon for heroes to get quests, but after the war the only other prophesy given was the one for the next big war. Harry had been the first demigod to gain a quest after that.

"Good we are all here."

They all turned to see Chiron rolling in on his wheel chair, "You have everything ready Luke?"

"Yes," Luke answered, "These are Harry's new transfer papers and everything he will need to know about himself." He handed Harry a light pink file.

"Here are Annabeth and Percy's files," he handed them both theirs.

"And Nico this is yours. You and I will enter the La Push reservation under the impression that we are college students doing research on Native American culture." Luke said as they all looked into their files.

"Nico D'Angelo, student of Washington State University…do they even have majors in anthropology?" Nico asked as he read his file aloud.

"They should!" Luke said, "If not then we change the story to Literature majors and go off of that."

"Do they know we are going to need the front seats?" Annabeth asked as she read her file.

"Yes, they know you three have ADHD and Dyslexia."

"So small town. People will know this by now…" Percy said while flipping through his own file.

Luke pulled Percy into a bear hug and cooed, "I don't care about what people say love, you are perfect the way Lord Poseidon and your mother made you!"

Percy turned a brilliant shade of red as Chiron and the other three tried to hide their chuckles.

"Wait a minute….." Harry suddenly said, "Luke….why does this say…I'm a girl?"

The room was silent as Luke looked at Harry with an "innocent" façade, "Didn't Chiron tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Harry said calmly as her turned to glare at Chiron.

Chiron looked unfazed and smiled as if the answer were only obvious, "Well you obviously can't go as Harry James Potter. Records show that you have already graduated."

"Can't you have just changed my name!"

"Well see that's the thing. Since Annabeth and Percy are going to be one grade above the Half-blood at the school and since the Half-blood is a girl, it will be easier for you to get close to her, with Grover in tow, if you are a girl." Luke said as he petted Percy's hair, "On the plus side, you get to keep your first and last name! Your middle name is Jamie now though."

"Gee thanks…" Harry growled as he glared at the offending sheet of paper.

"Hasn't Grover made contact with her yet?" Annabeth asked as Harry was too busy digesting the information he had just been given.

"Well yes and no," Chiron said, "He knows who she is and has kept an eye on her for the year, but approaching her is much more difficult since she has been dormant."

"Wait she hasn't been attacked even once?" Nico asked.

"No. From what Grover has figured, something that lives in those woods keeps the monsters at bay. They move around, but they don't go near the town or the reservation."

"That means we have to keep as low a profile as we can," Luke said, "These demigods have never encountered this world and it might be best if we avoid anything that might attract monsters to us."

"So we leave the lord of the puddles and the lord of the dead?" Harry asked finally coming back from shock land.

Percy stuck his tongue out and Nico merely rolled his eyes, "Now ladies and gentleman, act like the names." Luke said earning him a glare from booth green eyed boys and a snort from Nico.

Harry shifted back in his seat and sighed, "Ok so let's say I do cross-dress for this quest, how am I going to get out of gym?"

The room was silent. Apparently they had all forgotten that very tiny detail.

"Hmmm…that may be a problem…." Luke said while scratching his chin.

"The mist," Annabeth said, "Manipulate the mist and convince the coach that you have to change by yourself because of an old injury you would rather not parade around."

"You technically wouldn't be lying." Nico said as he pointed to Harry's side

"So I'm going to be a flat as a board girl with battle scars…gee I'm so glad I'm missing a year of college." Harry said as he plopped his head on the table.

"Cheer up Hare, at least you wont need a wig or a bra!" Luke said as he petted the boy on the back.

"I hate you," cam Harry's muffled reply.

The others laughed, the mood having gotten slightly better. After an hour or so of plan making they all headed out of the camp and towards Luke's car, Nico bid them farewell and went off to the underworld. They would all be going to their respective homes for about two weeks before taking off to Washington making their arrival time three weeks after school started.

Harry thanked Luke for the ride and entered his home. His dad was still at work and Lily and Jack had gone out shopping for Jack's new school items. He dropped his things off in his room and went into the kitchen with his file. He still hadn't told his parents that he would be spending nearly half a year away from New York so he was contemplating setting up a PowerPoint to help him explain things without mentioning the high chance that he may not be returning at all and well that he would be wearing a skirt most the time that he would be gone.

"Yeah…piece of cake…" he grumbled out.

He grabbed a glass of cranberry juice and opened his file to read over the plan again. It looked simple enough, Luke and Nico were going to enter the La Push reservation under the guise of research while trying to find out exactly who the two half-bloods were and make contact with them, Mrs. O'Leary would be going with them as back up. Annabeth, Percy, and Harry would then go into the High school were Annabeth and Percy would serve as the look out while Harry and Grover focused on getting the Half-blood to understand who she was without her attracting any unwanted guest. Harry bit his lower lip as he pulled out a copy of the map Chiron had given them of the area. It was heavily wooded which was only slightly favorable to them. It made him slightly uneasy that they would be almost like sitting ducks surrounded by so much wooded territory. On the other hand it would make hiding any sort of confrontation with monsters from human eyes. That's what made them all a bit more uneasy.

These demigods were either children of lesser God's or were very well protected by whatever it was that was keeping the monsters at bay. They were taking a big chance by showing up the way they were in such a large group. The Son of Poseidon, The Son of Hades, A Son of Hermes, A Daughter of Athena, and A Son of Hebe…they were basically a traveling buffet for monsters. Then there was the delightful words of parting that Mr. D had given them. Apparently one of the Half-bloods was of his own blood and he wanted that child brought in in one piece…no pressure.

Harry laughed a bit before shaking his head. Here he wanted to have a year off from the battle ground. That's the life of a Hero as they say. He smiled and downed the rest of his drink just as Jack and his mother came through the door.

"Harry!" Jack said as he smiled and manly hugged his brother, "Where are my strawberries?"

"What no nice to see you? Ungrateful brat," Harry chided, "They are in the fridge."

"Drop your things off in your room before you get them," Lily said as she hugged Harry.

"Fine." Jack murmured as he hurried off up the stairs.

"Hermione said hello and sent her congratulations on passing your driving test!"

Harry and Lily laughed when they heard jack trip on the stairs as Harry relayed the message.

"It's not funny!" Jack yelled down as he heard them snickering.

Lilly looked at Harry and hugged him again, "It's good to have you home again sweetie."

Harry smiled and moved away before sitting at the table with the file in hand, "Mom…we need to talk…"

James came in the door as Harry said this and stared at his son with worry, "Is everything alright?"

Harry stared at his father and smiled, "Hi dad…"

"Ok where are my….what's going on?" Jack asked as he noticed the seriousness in the room.

Harry stared at his family and smiled, "I need to tell you guys something…it can wait until after dinner or it can happen now."

James sat down next to Harry and Lily moved to sit next to James. Jack stayed at the door before sitting next to his brother.

"Relax you guys, no one is dying." Harry chuckled before running a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and told his family everything he could without telling them much at all. He was a Demigod…and that's all they really needed to understand.

Edward sat at the edge of his open window with an old sketch book in hand. He smiled slightly as he traced the outline of a young boy around the age of sixteen. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Memories of the boy came in flashes of laughter and kisses. The memories weren't complete though. He could remember the sound of the boy's laughter, the dark hair that shimmered in daylight, and the pair of green eyes. The rest of the boy's face was all ways fuzzy in his memory. His transformation had taken a few of his memories of his time as a human. The boy being one of the number of things he could still remember. One thing he was sure of however was that the boy had at one time meant the world to him. He had been in love.

He looked back down at the drawing and read the words he had played over and over in his head, _"if one day I finally run out of luck…promise me…promise me you will move on, and please I beg you not to look back_…_promise me you will live on and grow old and fall in love again. Please promise me. ."_

"I grew old," he murmured, "Would that have been enough for you?"

* * *

**A/N: Was that Edward? I think it was Edward! YES! We have a cross dresser! The idea came when I thought up of a future scene that I have planned on for later, this does not mean Harry will have lady manners, in fact Edward will see boy Harry while the rest of the school sees girl Harry. Ummm what else….Oh yes TIME FRAME! Ok I realize that Bella Fella starts Forks High in like January or something, but I'm moving her appearance to the beginning of the year AKA Sept. 'Cus I wanna use Halloween instead of prom. Hints as to the New HB have been given so feel free to guess! Oh and a few events like the car accident will be moved up to the first three weeks of school that Harry and Co. are not in. Anyone confused yet? =D Thank you for reading and thanks a bunch for all the favorites and alerts on LTTO and this story! Hope I don't disappoint! HAPPY TRAVELS!**

**A/N2: one last thing to make clear is that past lives are not something the reincarnated person is to be informed of. They find out by themselves. Chiron is forbidden to tell the person of previous lives as are those who remember their friends from previous lives. Oh and Thalia will be mentioned later on, I doubt an appearance though.**

*** I looked up the meaning of the Dove and the Olive branch in my signs encyclopedia and those were their meanings. They don't relate to Aphrodite or Athena in the case.**

***I let Beckendorf live! I exchange Percy going to Calypso with Charles going later on.**

*** If you have seen the movie Grandma's Boy You know what the Frankenstein is about!**


	5. Insult to the Gods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Twilight. These belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer respectably. As well as any other obvious works mentioned or used.**

**Rated: T for tasty, sailor mouths and dry humor.**

**A/N: Ok so the long over due chapter of this story is finally done. Thanks to Terra for letting me bounce ideas off of her to see where this damn thing is going and THE BACKSTREET BOYS! For assistance with their music! And I hope you guys enjoy the ride. Happy trails!**

**Ancient Promises

* * *

**

Harry, Percy, and Annabeth had arrived in Forks, Washington right on schedule. They would be going to the school the following morning and so the quest would begin. They had yet to contact the camp, Grover, Luke and Nico because they wanted to be inside the house that Luke had acquired for their stay. Grover had been sleeping out in the woods, quite comfortably, but would join them as soon as they called him through iris message.

Harry pulled into the driveway of the rental home at around midday. They had split ways with Nico and Luke in Kansas to make their arrival time less suspicious. Annabeth had called her father ahead of time and secured a car for them to use to drive up to Washington from California. Luke and Nico would take a train all the way into Washington then rent a car out for the drive up to La Push where they would be staying in an old cabin belonging to Chiron.

As he shut off the engine, Harry noticed that Annabeth had fallen asleep. Percy got out of the car and went around to inspect the house. Harry opened the trunk and took out their bags.

Percy came back stating that everything was all clear. He helped Harry carry the bags to the porch and they both took in the scenery from the higher view point. Forks was nice, it reminded them of camp only it was less sunny and a tad bit gloomy. Harry chuckled and nudged Percy, "Congratulations by the way."

Percy looked confused, "For what."

Harry pointed at the chain around Percy's neck. The boy blushed pink and said thank you. Harry laughed and pulled him into a hug, "You made the right choice! He's a good man…just don't tell him I said that."

Percy laughed and agreed, "He was so serious and romantic and stupid and cheesy….I just couldn't say no."

Percy lifted the chain to show Harry the ring, it was silver with a simple design, but beautiful in its own simplicity. Harry smiled again, he was happy for his best friends…but felt slightly empty at the same time.

"So this is our home away from home?"

Both boys looked up to see Annabeth standing at the foot of the stairs, "Not too shabby."

"Congratulations Percy," She said as she passed him giving a hug.

Percy smiled and said thank you again, "Did you guys already know?"

"Yes," they both replied as they picked up their bags and opened the front door of the house.

"Why am I not surprised…." Percy murmured as he followed his friends' laughter into the house.

They settled in quickly and met up in the makeshift living room. It was almost three in the afternoon and they needed to make some calls.

"Ok Annabeth please call Grover. Percy call Luke and Nico. I'll call the camp, sound good?"

Both teens nodded and took some drachmas. Annabeth went into the back yard Percy took the kitchen and Harry went to the upstairs bathroom with the window. A bit of sunlight was reflecting into the house so they had a bit of time before the rainbow died down.

Harry started the bathroom shower and said the prayer to the Goddess Iris before throwing in the drachma. The offer was accepted and he called out the camp. Surprisingly enough Draco was the one who answered.

"Harry!" Draco said as he put down his sword, "How are you guys? Is everything ok?"

"Relax Dray everything is fine. We've just arrived. Is Chiron around?"

"He's having a meeting with some of the Nyads, Nymphs and Satyrs right now. Something about expanding the camp a bit before next summer."

"More campers?"

"Something like that, they want to make more room for those of us here and any of the new campers we might get next year."

"Looks like we are going to have to make you sleep with Mrs. O'Leary next year!"

Draco flipped Harry the bird.

"Sit on it Dray!"

Harry spoke with Draco a bit longer before asking him to tell Chiron they had made it in one piece and to keep him up to date with Katie. Draco agreed and they cut their connection.

Harry took a deep breath before shutting off the shower and going back downstairs where he found Annabeth coming back into the house, "Find him?"

"Yeah, He said to meet him at a local grocery store so it appears as if we've only just met him."

"That Grover, he grew up so fast."

Annabeth smiled and agreed.

Percy joined them soon after. Apparently Nico and Luke had only just arrived outside of La Push . They had a smooth ride in and just as expected no monsters went near them, they all seemed to keep to the outskirts of the forest.

"What store are we meeting Grover in?" he asked as the filed out of the house.

"Um, some local food mart. Grover said it was the only one in town." Annabeth answered as she closed the front door of the house.

Harry drove down the main street and found the grocery store next to what appeared to be a sports goods shop. He parked the car and looked out the window for any sign of Grover.

"Let's go in," Annabeth said from the backseat, "We need to start blending in."

They headed into the store and browsed around the shelves, not really sure what it was the would need. Annabeth rolled her eyes and murmured something about boys before grabbing a shopping cart and filing it with the essentials.

"Percy!"

All three turned to see Grover waiving at them from the lonely frozen food section. They smiled and made their way to him hugs and hello's exchanged, "Did Luke and Nico make it?" he asked as he noticed the two missing Halfbloods.

"Yeah they arrived in La Push a while back." Harry said as he noted they had caught the attention of a few older ladies, "Maybe we should get back to the house…"

Annabeth agreed and made her way to the check out station. The boys walked behind her then went around to were the bagging area was. As Annabeth paid the woman behind the register who looked ready to ask the three new kids about themselves, a small child ran up to Annabeth pointing and gushing excitedly.

"Mommy! Mommy look! Its Malibu Barbie!" the child exclaimed loudly. The child's mother blushed and apologized to Annabeth who just shook her head saying it was ok, while blushing slightly.

When they all finally made to the car, all three of the boys busted out laughing. They were never ever, going to forget that comment! And sure enough a few hours later Luke called in looking for a Ms. Malibu and Nico tried convincing Annabeth from murdering everyone while making it look like an accident.

They all settled in near midnight after they filled Grover in on the plan. Harry lay contently staring out his window. The moon was full and the sky had finally cleared. He tried not to think about the fact that this was a quest and that a son of youth would not be going home…not this time. He closed his eyes and drifted off to deep slumber.

* * *

_Harry opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by wild flowers each different in shape and color. The breeze played with his hair and he smiled. It was nighttime and the soft light from the moon made the open meadow glow. Harry stilled as he felt warm arms capture him from behind. He let out a gasp of surprise before relaxing as he heard his lover's familiar chuckle in his ear._

"_Young boys such as yourself shouldn't be out this late at night." his captor whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine. _

"_Enlighten me as to why that is?" Harry challenged._

_Harry found himself pinned to the ground looking into playful green eyes, the same eyes he had dreamt of before, "Who knows what kind of lunatic might want to take advantage of a lone boy in the middle of the woods."_

_Harry looked thoughtful before countering, "You'll protect me though. Or are you the crazed lunatic out to take advantage of the lone boy in the woods Mr. Masen?"_

"_I could be both," the young man said as he broke into a grin, "before any advantage is taken though…I have some news for you." _

_The young man rolled off to Harry's left and took out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to the curious boy and watched as Harry's eyes grew, "Oh my God! Your first official recital! "_

"_Yep! I haven't even told my parents," he said, "Harry I want you to be there, in the front row."_

_Harry looked at his lover and smiled. He nodded and jumped on the older boy, "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said before kissing the other senseless, "I'm so happy for you Ed…"

* * *

_

Harry sprang up on his bed as the alarm went off in his room. The red numbers said it was 6:30 am. He shook his head trying to collect his thoughts, "So your name was Ed…Masen…", he murmured.

By seven thirty everyone was ready to go. Annabeth had helped Harry clean out his healing wound and Grover had given Harry information on the Halfblood at school. Luke had arranged it so Harry would be in all the kid's classes just like Grover. Percy came in, having called Luke who said that everything had gone over smoothly and it was just as Grover said, many of the people on the reservation had an odd aura about them, but only two of them truly stood out.

Grover headed out to the school first, not wanting to give away that he knew the new kids. The other three waited a good ten minutes before taking off. Much to Annabeth's annoyance a song about a Barbie Girl came on over the radio and oh how the other two enjoyed singing along to "her song".

* * *

Edward sighed as he grabbed his school books, keys and wallet. He walked down the stairs and greeted his mother who gave him a warm smile and a hug.

"Everything will be fine Edward." she said as she combed his hair with her hands.

Edward gave her a small smile and headed out the door where his siblings were waiting for him. It was only the fourth week of school and he already wanted to head for the hills! Well he technically already had. The trouble started the very first day of the new school year. A new girl was being enrolled for the very first time since the Cullen's had moved into town. Rumor had it she was the daughter of the police chief and so on and so forth. What they failed to mention was that she was nosey as fuck! Very first day, and Edward thanked god it was only for one class, he could feel her trying to get him to notice her. It wasn't hard for him not to, the damn girl turned out to be his singer or banshee as he and Emmet so lovingly called her! Avoiding her was of course at the top of his list, but the administration office would not allow him to switch his classes. The next step was to just keep to himself and try to push the urge to drain the girl. That kind of failed so he went away during the second week of school to clear his head in Alaska, but ended up coming back. He was over one hundred years old! There was no reason for him to be running away like a child! So he went back to Forks…not two days later…the chick decides to stand near the car lane at the school parking lot and so the story goes one of the student's van slid on recently fallen rain and barreled straight towards the unsuspecting girl who had decided to stupidly cover her ears with her headphones on high…

Now, Edward didn't exactly know why he did it, well he kinda did, Jasper was standing near him and well the girl being his banshee and Jasper being new to the whole veggie vamp thing, blood would be everywhere and well the mess would be just terrible so next he knew he was shielding her from the rushing van. Of course he took the old adage of make like a tree and leave to heart, and off he went.

After that he got an earful from Rose, and silent thank you from Jasper and another talk from his father. Let's just say he was second guessing himself a bit. Sure he had saved them from moving…but at what cost exactly.

He found out the price had a big old tax on it as the girl cornered him at the hospital and tried, keyword tried, to get information out of him. He merely brushed her off and choose to ignore her once again at school. Which brings us back to the morning of the fourth week.

"Ready?" Emmet asked as Edward walked towards them. Edward merely nodded and got into his car with Jasper and Alice in tow.

"We're getting new students today." Alice said from the backseat as Edward made a sharp turn onto the paved road.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at his wife, "How many?" he said with a pained look.

"Three, but don't worry, you'll be fine." She squeezed his hand in comfort and smiled. Jasper smiled back slightly before turning his gaze out the window. His brow furrowed as he spotted what he could only describe to be a man…and a horse fused together. Jasper closed and opened his eyes only to have the creature vanish. He looked to Edward to confirm that he was not finally loosing his mind, "Yeah…it was there."

"I don't think I will ever get use to this." Jasper said as he let his head fall to Alice's shoulder.

Alice giggled and ran her hand through her husbands hair, "Well we at least know we aren't the only myths walking this world."

Edward snorted from the front seat and finally pulled into the school parking lot. The Cullen's pilled out of their respective vehicles and waited patiently for the bell to ring. Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Bella, that was the new girl's name by the way, looked their way for the thousandth time since her arrival.

Edward heard Emmet snicker from behind him and threw him a dirty glare. Emmet merely raised his hands in surrender before pulling a smirking Rosalie into an embrace.

Not two minutes later a car no one at the school had seen before rolled in and parked next to Rosalie's car. It was a classic and could very well stand its ground next to the new shiny cars belonging to the Cullen's. They heard laughter coming from the backseat of the car as they watched the driver bend over the wheel seemingly trying to unsuccessfully hold in laughter as well. The passenger on the right was the only one not finding whatever it was the other two were laughing at funny at all.

When the two had finally composed themselves all three of the car's passengers opened the doors and graced the curious world with their presence. The backseat passenger appeared to be a boy with shoulder length black hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail. He had sea green eyes and a tanned complexion. He was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt, dark jeans and worn sneakers. He had a patched up brown and green backpack and a big smile on his face. The right hand front seat passenger was a blonde girl with steely gray eyes and a tan complexion. She was a bit shorter than the boy with the patched back pack and was wearing a long-sleeved gray sweater with a white shirt under it, some blue jeans and sneakers. Her tan messenger bag had a giant owl stitched to the front of it. She was murmuring curses to her two companions as she walked around the car to join them.

Edward completely froze when the driver of the car finally came out completely dragging an old messenger bag with him or her. Wait him or her? He looked to his siblings noticing that they too were blinking a few times trying to see the driver clearly. He or she had pitch black hair which was thrown over one shoulder, he or she wore a dark blue hooded sweater with black skinny jeans, gray high top sneakers and like the others had a tan complexion.

What startled Edward most, however, wasn't the persons constant shift between boy and girl, but the eyes, this boy or girl had forest green eyes…the same forest green eyes that had been reappearing in Edwards memories for almost one hundred years.

The slamming doors brought the Cullen's back from their thoughts. All three were now joined at the trunk of the car. The two dark haired teens trying to get the blonde girl to forgive them for something. The girl merely glared at them before giving up and smacking the other two upside their heads. The Cullen's, mainly Emmet, winced slightly at the sound the impact of the smack gave. To the other students the hit seemed harmless enough, to trained ears and Emmet's experience in such violence, it was a home run hit. The other two however merely rubbed their heads and chuckled apparently use to being hit in such a manner.

"Let's go get our schedules," the blonde finally said as she rubbed her temples.

"Where's the damn office for starters," the black haired boy asked as he looked around the lot for a sign.

"Should be.." the driver murmured as he or she finally noticed the Cullen's, "Oh! Pardon us, could you guys tell us where the main office is located?"

"Just go straight up this row and then turn left, it's the building with the dark tinted sliding doors." Edward answered much to the shock of the entire lot.

"Thank you!" the boy said smiling

Edward nodded giving a small smile back.

"Oh Gods," the blonde said catching all their attention, "We have to get going. We cant be late for the first lesson! Thank you again!"

She grabbed Percy from the back of his shirt and dragged him forward, the boy gave a chocked out thank you while trying to get some leverage, "Ow! Annabeth really they are probably going to just make us introduce ourselves and junk!"

"Shut up Percy, this is our last year of high school and we are finishing it right! Harry move it or I'll use you both to play fetch the Greek with Mrs. O'Leary!"

Harry laughed and waved to the Cullen's before taking off after his friends.

The Cullen's stared at the retreating backs of the strange teenagers before Rosalie spoke up, "Was the girl cursing in Greek?"

* * *

Harry rushed off to catch up with Annabeth and Percy. He was trying not to look how he felt on the inside! The boy…the one who told them where to go he was…he was a freaking carbon copy of the boy in his dreams or memories or whatever! This was so not happening! Not in the middle of a fucking quest! Harry finally caught up to Annabeth and Percy. Completely schooling his features.

All three Half-bloods made their way into the office looking as polite as they possibly could. Harry was sure their human parents would check them for fevers if they were ever witness to the manners they were exhibiting at the moment.

"Excuse me," Annabeth said as they approached the front desk, "My name is Annabeth Chase, this is Perseus Jackson and Harry Potter. We are the new transfer students."

The older lady smiled and welcomed them to the school. She handed them their schedules and a map of the school before turning to Harry, "Harry…there is an odd name for a young lady."

"Tell me about it! The nurse heard my dad say 'Harry' and wrote it down as my official name!" Harry answered smiling.

"So would you prefer to go by Jamie?"

"Oh no, Harry is just fine mam!" He said and they all left the front office before more questions could be asked.

"Harry is just fine mam?" Percy mimicked when they made it to the quad.

Harry made a face, "Eat me Perseus, she found your name endearing!"

"Seriously, my mom could have named me like Mark or something.." Percy sighed as he stared down at his schedule.

"Looks like we have the same classes except you got art for final period and I got literature." Annabeth said as she looked over Percy's schedule.

"Hey, the lady didn't mention anything about the dyslexia…think she was being nice about it?"

"No man, look at the bottom of you paper."

Percy did and lord behold in big bold letters **SPECIAL NEEDS **was written for the teachers to see.

All three laughed it off and went off in the direction of the school buildings. They found Grover sitting under a tree mumbling something to himself. Harry walked over to him as silently as he could, "Is it talking back?" he asked. Grover let out a bleat and glared at Harry. He greeted them and looked over Harry's schedule.

"Good we have the same classes as Angela."

"that's her name?" Percy asked

"Yeah, look over to the loud table, the girl reading next to the greasy haired guy."

All three of them looked around and spotted her, "Have you talked to her without the hormonal bunch around?"

"Tried but not much success, I was the new kid so everyone wanted to know what was up with the crutches."

"That could be a problem…"

The bell went off and the students began to rush off towards their classes. Sparing curious glances towards the new students. Percy and Harry "Helped" Grover get to his feat while Annabeth handed him his backpack.

"See you guys at lunch. If anything happens don't hesitate to come look for us. Getting her out is first priority."

The other nodded in agreement and took off to the senior buildings. Harry and Grover made to the junior buildings.

"How are you doing?" Grover asked Harry as they reached their first class.

"I'm wishing I was someone else's son at them moment," he chuckled out.

Grover rolled his eyes and made an old gesture with his hand over Harry's heart before they headed in. Attention was immediately given to the two boys standing in the door way. Grover went to his seat in front of a short haired girl with a friendly smile.

"Ok class pay attention, we have a new student joining us today, Ms. Potter, would you please introduce yourself to the class."

Harry sighed…it was going to be a long day.

Lunch finally rolled in meaning they only had three more classes to attend, which they were all thankful for, Percy swore if someone asked him what his favorite color was again he was going to drown something. Harry had Biology, Musical Theater and Gym with Grover. Annabeth and Percy had Math and History then they split for Literature and Art.

They had originally planned to eat outside so they could sacrifice half their food to the gods…but they were beginning to wonder if sacrificing the cafeteria food would be more of an insult than a gift.

"Umm dad…do you guys really want half of this?" Percy asked as quietly as he could as he poked the meat loaf surprise with his spork. Thunder echoed loudly making the lights flicker off before coming back on…

"We'll take that as a no."

Annabeth looked up as Grover and Harry joined them. They had both refused the invitation to sit at the middle table stating they had promised to sit elsewhere.

Harry sat his tray down looking at the food with distaste, "umm are we?"

"No," both Annabeth and Percy answered.

Before Harry could sit Annabeth grabbed him and dragged him off to the exit, "We have to change your bandage."

"But my food will get cold!"

"I'm sure you'll live."

As they walked out they nearly ran into the Cullen's. Well Harry nearly ran into Jasper, "Sorry about that!" he said.

"Don't worry about it.."

"Did you guys find all your classes alright?" one of the girls asked.

"We did thank you." Annabeth answered back

"Name is Alice by the way."

"I'm Annabeth and this is Harry."

Harry waved at them all. Annabeth began small talk with the two girls. He too would have started up a conversation with the others but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Angela making her way quickly towards the girls bathroom. Maybe she had to go, maybe she wanted to hurry up so as to not miss lunch, who knows, but Harry needed to find out now.

"Harry!"

Said boy was brought back to reality at the sound of his name, "What?"

Annabeth made a gesture towards the people she was talking to, "Oh sorry! Short attention span."

The one named Alice shrugged him off and asked her question again, "What classes do you have next?"

"Biology, Musical Theater and Gym."

"Ohhhh you have Bio with Edward as well as Musical Theater with me and Edward again!" she squealed jumping on the balls of her feet. She kind of reminded Harry of Luna in a weird way.

Annabeth smiled and checked her watch,**"_We have to clean you up!"_**

Harry looked at Annabeth before remembering the reason they had even stepped out in the first place, "Oh right! I'll see you guys in class, we've gotta hit the johns up!"

**"_Speak like a lady!"_**,Annabeth chided as she said her goodbyes and they went off to the bathroom.

**"_What are you going on about, I'm a perfect lady",_** Harry shot back as they hurried into the restroom.

"Do you think they notice when they switch off from English to Greek?" Emmet said as the walked into the cafeteria.

"No, its impulsive almost second nature to them," Jasper said as he lifted his eyebrow at the intense conversation going on about something called capture the flag, "Much like the other two."

Harry quickly filled Annabeth in on what he had seen. As they entered the bathroom they noted that Angela was in the far stall.

"Ok lift up the shirt," Annabeth said loud enough to have Angela hear.

"Annabeth! At least take me out to dinner first!"

"Oh be quiet Harry," She laughed.

Angela quickly gathered her things and exited the stall. She found Annabeth cleaning something off of Harry's stomach.

"Ow…." she heard Harry say though she was sure it didn't hurt her at all.

"Ummm is everything ok?"

"Oh! Hi Angela," Harry said turning his head toward her.

"Hi Harry." she smiled

"This is Annabeth, she's my nurse."

"I'm going to start charging you if you keep saying that. Hi Angela, nice to meet you."

"You too."

Angela moved around to try to get a good look at what Annabeth was doing. She let out a gasp of surprise when she saw the deep gash oh Harry stomach, "Oh god! Harry are you alright?"

"Oh its nothing, just missing a bit of flesh. It's growing back."

"There all done," Annabeth said as she placed a clean bandage over the wound.

Angela didn't know what to say so Harry beat her to it, "Here is a stupid question, What brings you to the bathroom during lunch?"

"oh ummm…" Angela blushed as she showed them the book she was holding, "I have dyslexia…so I ask the teachers to give me head start on the books…I can read them just fine only it takes time."

Annabeth took the book and smiled, "_Their eyes were watching God_. Not a bad read."

She handed the book back to Angela, "Want to sit with us for the rest of lunch? I have something that might help you out."

"Oh are you talking about the thing?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry the thing."

"Oh you'll like using the thing, got rid of more than a few headaches backing my other schools."

"You're both like me?" Angela asked in awe.

"More than you would think," Harry said as he led them out of the bathroom.

When they reached their table Grover had already munched on the utensils and napkins leaving only the meatloaf surprise and a juice cup.

"Share some why don't ya G-Man," Harry said as he sat next to Percy and opened his drink. Grover bleated contently at Harry before saying hello to Angela.

"Angela that's Percy and I'm sure you know Grover."

Angela nodded and said hello to both boys, "So what brings you to our neck of the cafeteria?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth offered her the thing."

"The thing?"

"The thing…"

"Oh will you two stop making it seem like I'm going to give her a drug!"

The other three laughed. Angela smiled chuckling a bit.

"Here," Annabeth said as she pulled out what looked like a small flash light, "When you read light up the section and it should be perfectly clear."

Angela stared at them all, not really believing what she was hearing.

"Just try it out," Harry said leaning back in his chair. He loved it when Half-bloods began to discover what their kind was able to do.

Angela pulled out the book and flashed the light over the first few lines of the text. She dropped the book shock. Percy smiled and picked it up, "All better?"

The bell rang before she could answer. Percy handed her back her book and went to pick his things up, "Don't worry you aren't crazy."

"Alrighty then off to class we go!" Harry clapped his hands and got up to throw away his and Annabeth's lunch.

"You ok Angela?" Grover asked.

The girl nodded and smiled. She got up and waited to walk to class with Grover.

"So where is this biology class again?" Harry asked as he came back taking out his schedule.

"You're with us for the rest of the day too." Grover said as Percy "helped" him up.

"Cool!" Harry said in fake amazement.

They soon went off to class promising to meet in the parking lot after school. When they got into class Harry found that yes, Edward was in fact with him in biology. He gave the boy a small smile when their eyes met but noticed the other boy completely still when a plain looking brunet came into through the door with some blonde guy whose name escaped Harry completely.

"Ah yes the new student."

"That's me sir." Harry said earning him a chuckle from the class.

The teacher just smiled, "Where to place you, oh I see," He said as he noticed the bold print below Harry's schedule. He looked around the classroom the his eyes landed on the very front row, "Mr. Cullen, you wouldn't mind an extra lab partner would you?"

"Not at all sir." Edward answered.

"Ms. Potter please sit in front of Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan." The teacher handed Harry back his schedule.

Harry took it and went off to sit in front of Edward.

"Very good! Well today is an easy day class we will be coloring in molecules! Why because apparently some of you only learn about these things when you color them. Ms. Potter are you color blind?"

Harry looked up and chuckled, "Only if the color's are ugly sir."

"Good, Newton pass out the papers."

As he looked over his page he looked over the Grover and made a face. Grover covered up his laughter and went back to doing his work.

"Have you done this before?"

Harry looked up to find Edward looking straight at him, "Chemistry, though play dough was a bit more endearing than crayolas."

Edward cracked a smile while shaking his head. Harry glanced over at their other lab partner, she was looking like a kicked puppy, "Hey there didn't catch your name earlier."

"Oh um...Isabella, but I like to be called Bella," she said not really looking at Harry.

"Harry…just Harry," Harry offered his hand in greeting but Bella didn't seem to acknowledge it.

Harry lifted an eyebrow and turned to Edward, "Is she always this charming?" he mouthed.

Edward resisted a laugh before handing Harry the red crayon in exchange for the blue one. Their fingers brushed lightly over sending a small shock of something through them both. Harry's eyes widened as memories of his previous dreams began to quickly bombard him left and right, "Harry."

Harry shook his head to find Grover standing next to him,**"_I'm Ok"_**

"Mr. Underwood is everything alright?"

"Yes sir, just giving Harry back a sharpener she lend me."

The teacher nodded and Grover went back to his seat.

"Oh I'm done!" Harry said as he lifted his work up for inspection. He smiled at Edward who tried to hide the fact that Harry's memories had blasted into him as well.

Bella watched the exchange between the new girl and Edward. She was kind of pissed that the girl had managed to get more words out of Edward than she had the entire month she had know the boy! Her attention snapped back to the teacher as he asked for them to turn in their work. She was halfway done and by the looks of it both Edward and the new girl had been done for quite some time.

"where you confused about something?"

Bella looked at the new girl and snapped a quick no before turning in her paper. The bell rang and everyone headed out to their next class. Bella smirked slightly, she had switched her fifth class to Musical Theater in order to be able to have more time with Edward…he just didn't know this yet.

Harry gathered his things and waited for Grover and Angela at the front of the class. Edward was waiting for them as well. Angela was slightly taken aback but said nothing only greeted the boy.

Alice joined the group outside of the auditorium where the class was held. She greeted Angela as if they had been best friends for ever. The girl didn't know what to do! She was getting so much attention all at once!

Harry laughed a bit when Angela let out a startled gasp when Alice hugged her and dragged her along with Harry into the auditorium. Edward helped Grover in and they all took seats together after Harry met the teacher.

The class went on without much worry. Well except for Edward who looked like he was about to run out the room when the teacher announced that Bella Swan was also joining the class. Harry turned to Grover and murmured something into his ear that caused the goat boy to laugh silently. They both failed to see the amused look on both Alice and Edward's faces.

When the class finally ended leaving only P.E. they split ways with the Cullen's. Grover told Harry to go talk with the coach and hand him the doctors note.

Angela went into the locker rooms with Bella who began to bombard her with questions the minute Grover went into the boy's locker room.

"So, where is she from?"

"Who?"

"Harry duh?"

"Oh…I actually haven't asked."

"Why the hell not?"

Angela looked at Bella like the girl had grown a new set of arms before turning back to her own locker, "I didn't find it to be my business to ask. It isn't yours either Bella."

"Whatever." Bella said before slamming her locker shut and turning to leave.

Angela shook her head and closed her own locker. She found Harry changed and ready to go when she reached the gym, "Where did you change?"

"Oh one of the female coaches said I could use her office to change."

"That's great…umm wont it get worse if you know…"

"hmmm oh no! Its ok the flesh around it is hard so it wont rip."

Angela really didn't know how to answer that. Grover came out and joined them. Soon enough the class was over and Harry could swear that Bella chick kept staring at him whenever she could!

They offered Angela a ride home to which she declined stating that her mom was already at the gate waiting for her. Both boys nodded and went off to the parking lot as soon as she got into her mother's car.

"Not to bad for the first day?" Grover said as he followed Harry to the car.

Harry snorted, "I think I may have stumbled into a love hate relationship in biology."

They found Annabeth and Percy waiting at the car having a small chat with Rosalie and Emmet.

Percy waved them over, "How was P.E.?"

"Oh you know Grover ran circles around me."

They laughed as Grover smacked Harry with one of his crutches, "Whatever baby gap!"

"Oh that was low Grover!" Harry laughed.

They said their goodbyes to Emmet and Rosalie. The car pulled out as Edward, Alice and Jasper came over.

"Nice kids." Emmet said. Rosalie merely shrugged and got into her car.

"They don't smell of food…" Jasper said. Now that he mentioned it…he was right. None of them had the urge to bite…not even once!

"How long do you think its going to take?" Harry asked Annabeth as they pulled into the house.

"Well she seems to take everything in pretty well. Let's wait another week before we let her see more."

Everyone nodded and went into the house, "I'm going to check on Luke." Percy said before heading off to the bathroom.

"What?" Harry asked Annabeth who was looking at him with a worried glance.

"Your prophecy…has anything happened?"

"No…I just yeah….let's not think about it for now yeah?"

Annabeth nodded and went off to study.

Harry opened the door to his room and laid down on his bed,**"_Edward Cullen, who the fuck are you?"

* * *

_**

**A/N: have I lost many of you yet? Warn me if I have! 'Cus sometimes I feel like I'm going off track here. Ok so Yeah one of our Half-bloods is Angela! The other two will be revealed soon. I am having a bit of a problem with Bella Fella cus yeah I just cant see much of a future for her so any suggestions beside killing her cus its too soon will be most welcome! Ahhhh what else ummmm can't think of anything for now but please if you have concerns comments ideas leave them with my sexy man secretary. Oh and thank you to all those who read, clicked, reviewed and added this story to their favorites! **


	6. Black and White Weddings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Twilight. These belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer respectably.**

**Rated: T**

**WARNING: this story will contain the following: Boy love, meaning that yes two male characters will eventually be trading some form of bodily fluid. If you don't approve be so kind as to remove your self from this page at this moment. A crossover of characters and out of character moments will happen! Reason being that I am only borrowing the names and some attributes of the originals, it's a fan fiction meaning that as the writer I can make Harry giggle or faint whenever I want, don't like it please remove yourself from this page at this moment. We will also have a few dirty jokes here and there along with a naughty word or two! Thank you for reading now please enjoy. (One last thing: I don't beta so excuse any mistakes!)**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, it took a while but after a few meetings with my co-idea person, I think I know where this may be going! So please enjoy and ummm lets see OH I went with obsessive attitude prob Bella Fella. And Edward has a sense of humor as does Jasper. So look forward to that. So yeah thanks to Terra who let me bitch to her about how evil this story is and to the Backstreet boys and Kelly Clarkson for their music. ON WE GO! **

**Ancient Promises

* * *

**

Harry made a mad dash to biology. He only had two minutes before the final bell and he really didn't want to be at the end of a glare from the biology teacher. They had already been at the school for a little over a month and he had not been able to speak with Katie properly so he took lunch off and spend the entire thirty minutes talking to her over Iris message.

Harry slid into the hallway and sprinted into the room just as the bell went off, "Ah Ms. Potter, glad you join us."

"You and I both sir," Harry panted out as he took his seat in front of Edward and Bella and placed his bag and book on the counter next to the window. The teacher shook his head and said something about god giving him the strength to not quit his job. Harry let his head fall on the lab desk still trying to catch his breath.

"Where did you run off to during lunch?" Bella hissed out as Harry collected his person from the desk.

"Shit, I'm sorry! Totally forgot I had to inform you of every breath I take master!"

Edward bit back a laugh as Harry placed both his hands together in prayer position and closed his eyes as if waiting to be punished. Bella glared at the demigod and was about to make a comment when the teacher cut her off, "Well then, now that the entire class is here," Harry looked up and gave the teacher a thumbs up, "We can gather our things and head outside. Today, as you may all remember, is our scavenger hunt in the woods behind the school so grab your things and meet me outside the building."

Harry froze. He had completely forgotten about the stupid scavenger hunt! He couldn't even blame his ADHD on it, in fact if he wanted to blame something or someone it would be Edward Cullen! Or should he say Edward Masen as his "dream" self would call him. There was no doubt in his mind that this Edward was the same or at least the reincarnated version of the boy that was at one time his lover.

Ever since both their fingers had accidentally touched, Harry had been constantly having dreams, snippets of what he believed was his previous life. Before it had been one every few weeks, now it was just ridiculous! He had talked to Luke about it, but Luke only really offered the follow your heart speech. He didn't know what else to do! Chiron was forbidden from hinting any sort of knowledge of a campers previous life and Percy was as useful as Luke! Annabeth would probably get worried and start to think of ways to get Harry to tell Edward and gaah it was too much! Needless to say Harry tried to spend as little time as possible with the youngest Cullen.

"Harry…"

Harry looked up to see Angela looking at him worriedly, "yeah?"

"Umm we have to go…"

Harry blinked a few times before getting with the program. He stood up quickly and grabbed his things while apologizing to both Angela and Grover.

They caught up to the class a few seconds later and followed the herd to the east side of the campus. Harry spotted Edward a few people ahead of them talking with one of his brothers, Jasper, if Harry recalled. The senior chemistry class had apparently been assigned the same hunt as the bio class so off they went to the woods.

The teachers stopped them all at the edge of the woods and began a quick lesson on safety and what not. Both Harry and Grover scanned the area around them. The forest was old and thick, why they used them for teaching anything other than survival skills was beyond Harry's comprehension.

"All right kids, we are going to call out names and you will head into the green in groups of four."

Both Harry and Grover's eyes widened, one of them needed to be paired up with Angela!

"Can you?" Grover asked worriedly as the teachers began to call out names.

"No…fate is something that the mist can't manipulate, well…that I'm already pushing it to it's limit."

"Harry Potter, Isabella Swan, Michael Newton, and Jasper Cullen."

All four of them stepped forward and received a piece of paper from the chemistry teacher, "Those are the plants and animals you will be looking for good luck."

Harry glanced down at his paper and saw the listed items, "Only five…"

"We all have five. Each paper is different and in alphabetical order." Mike said smiling at Harry.

"Good times then… who has group A?"

"I do," Jasper said softly.

"So we start with Jasper's group then move on to mine, who's got the next set?"

"Me."

"Ok then Mike and then Bella's, sound good?" Harry asked trying to stall them long enough to find out if Grover had gotten a spot with Angela.

"Well aren't you the useful one…" Bella said while giving Harry an icy glare.

"Age before beauty," Harry said while moving to let Bella pass him. The girl pursed her lips and refused to move. She was about to open her mouth when Jasper moved and passed them into the forest, "I seem to be the eldest of us four." He said as he passed Harry.

"Touché Hale," Harry laughed as he turned from the stunned Bella and Mike, "Precious time kids let go."

Harry glanced over to where Grover was and let out a breath he was holding. He had been paired up with Angela, Edward and some guy with wavy looking brown hair.

"Will you stop looking at him," a voice hissed in Harry ear.

Harry turned and found a fuming Bella inches away from his face, "Pardon?"

"Stop looking at him!"

"At who?"

"Edward!"

"Stop looking at Edward?"

"Yes!"

Harry smirked at her and walked away. He loved pushing that girl's buttons! True she kinda freaked him out a bit, like about a week ago when he was changing in after gym, she had tried to sneak a peek at him undressing only to have herself get caught after she fell on her face when she tripped over her own shoelace. Then the week after that, Harry swore she was following him in the library when he went looking for a copy of a musical he needed for class. Really…shouldn't she be stalking Edward? Harry ignored the little voice at the back of his head that hissed out a 'oh hell no that bitch best not be!' and moved on to find the last thing on his list.

"I'm done," Jasper called back to his group as they all came near him.

"So am I…" Harry said as he walked up to look at Jasper's paper.

Mike stared at them in shock and Bella just glowered at Harry, "What's on your list Newton?"

Mike came out of his stupor and handed Harry his list. Both Jasper and Harry looked it over then headed down the path. Five minutes later they were on Bella's list.

"Can this be any simpler," Harry sighed as he found the second thing on Bella's list.

"You've done this before?" Jasper asked as he came over to Harry. Bella's mood was making him very uncomfortable.

"Camp I went to in New York. They had us do stuff like this all the time. Ah here it is, SWAN I FOUND IT!" he said in the most annoying high pitched voice he could pull off.

Jasper tried not to laugh as he felt Bella's irritated self come near them, "Where is it then?" she spat out.

"Oh no! Its gone! Sorry!" Harry added a giggle to just for the heck of it.

She let out a stream of curses under her breath before storming off to find Mike, "She's not too fond of you it seems."

"Oh I'll grow on her," He replied sarcastically, "Let's go after them before she breaks her nose on a tree. Tree would never get over the trauma of having that…"

A thundering sound cut off whatever it was that Harry was going to say. He immediately looked around trying to locate Grover and Angela hoping they were nowhere near whatever it was that had made that sound.

"We should go back," Jasper said eyeing the wilderness around them.

Harry nodded still looking for a sign of his friend and his charge, "You go find Bella and Mike, I need to find Grover."

As they say, speak of the devil and he will come, "Harry!"

Harry turned and saw Angela and Grover coming towards him with Edward and the one guy in tow, "Did you two hear that?"

"Yeah we better head on in," He said as he looked at Grover who was pale as a ghost.

Sure enough the teachers had begun to call every team in. They stuck together until they reached the edge of the woods where the teachers were counting heads.

"_**How far, how many?"**_

"_**Not far…it s only two…they smell powerful.."**_

"_**Is she?"**_

"_**Not a lot…"**_

"_**Its me then?"**_

"_**Could be or they somehow picked up on all four of you…"**_

Both Edward and Jasper pretended to not hear the conversation going on behind them, what in the world were they talking about a smell?

"All right everyone turn in whatever you have done to us and head straight to the classrooms. Do not wander off!"

The students grumbled and shuffled forward. As the wave of students moved, Harry noticed Grover still completely…He followed the satyrs gaze and stop breathing all together.

"_**empousa," **_Grover whimpered.

"Take her and go. Call Percy." Harry whispered into Grover's ear.

Grover opened his mouth to protest but was cut off before he could say a word.

"Just go!"

Harry shoved Grover forward and the Satyr quickly grabbed Angela who let out a startled yelp, "We have to hurry I think I left my medicine in the classroom!"

Angela nodded too startled by Grover sudden speed to argue.

Harry waited for them to move a considerable amount before eyeing both Edward and Jasper who weren't moving fast enough. Harry pretended to move after them forcing both boys to pick up their pace. As soon they were far enough, Harry dropped the mist around himself and lifted it behind both the siblings backs making sure that they would not be able to see that he had stayed behind.

"Now that wasn't very nice Harry…" a sweet voice layered with venom whispered from Harry's left.

"Master do you know this half-blood?" another voice whispered from Harry's right.

"Yes, you've met a second cousin of his my dear Tammi…"

The one to Harry's right stayed silent as if trying to recall whom it was she was supposed to remember. Harry needed to keep them distracted long enough so they wouldn't both attack at the same time. He could take on "master", he'd done it before, but the one called Tammi, well Harry felt she wouldn't take his attacking her master very well.

"Kelli…how have you been?" Harry asked as casually as he could while keeping one eye on Tammi.

"Slightly sore after our last dance love," she hissed out

"Sorry, I never was a good gentleman."

"So is that why you choose to disguise yourself as a lady?"

Harry smirked, "Something like that."

Kelli narrowed her eyes at the green eyed boy and walked around his front, "What is it you are doing here." That wasn't much of a question, so Harry knew she was coming to the end of her diplomatic approach.

"I could ask you the same question," he said as he turned his body to continue facing the senior empousa.

Kelli continued to move until she was standing next to Tammi, "That is none of your concern."

"It is if Hecate send you."

"My lady knows nothing of this."

"Then answer, or would you have me raise alarm. It's only been a year Kelli, negotiations are still fresh."

Kelli glared openly at the insolent half-blood before her. She was older and most definitely wiser, yet this spawn of the cup bearer tested her like it was nothing, "We are hunting. We too must feed demigod."

"Then leave. There is nothing here for you. Not while I am at this school."

"Why would we do that? Small towns are always ripe with eager young men, and this town intrigues me…something protects it, I wish to know what magic it is."

"Because if you don't, I'll give you another scar to match the one I gave you on your chest."

Kelli growled and crouched preparing to attack, "Try it and I'll rip another hole in your side to match, as you say."

Tammi was still trying to figure out what relative of the boy her master had mentioned she knew and so did not notice the fact that they were a hairs breath away from engaging in combat.

* * *

Edward and Jasper turned quickly as Harry's scent suddenly vanished and a thick wall of what appeared to be solid fog made it impossible for them to tell if Harry was behind it. Both made to move back to insure the human's safety, but the teachers called to them before they could go.

Both reluctantly turned back and walked towards the teachers. Disappearing at vampire speed was not going to work with two pairs of eyes watching them closely.

When they neared the buildings both immortals parted ways and went with their respective educators. Edward quickened his step hoping that, when he reached the classroom, Harry would be outside waiting with the rest of the class to be allowed back in.

Apparently that wasn't the case. He was about to ask Grover and Angela if they had seen Harry, but the teacher arrived soon after he did and made them all sit for a head count.

"Good it looks like…where is Ms. Potter?"

"She had to go to the nurse office. Emergency sir, an old injury was bothering her slightly." Grover answered. Edward's brow furrowed, he could recall that Harry had been in no such pain and Grover hadn't spoken to Harry long enough to have the mortal speak of any pain.

The teacher suddenly got a look on his face that suggested he had heard of this injury before and simply nodded and continued on with his business telling them they had free time until the bell rang. Which meant Edward was stuck with Bella….for a good fifteen minutes…the joy he felt could not even be seen with the best microscope in the world.

He sighed and turned his head out the window just as Bella had seemed to have worked up the nerve to speak to him…again. He answered the questions with grunts and other such uninterested sounds hoping she would catch on, but it seemed the girl was not only a stalker but she was also a few pennies short of a nickel!

Edward suddenly straightened up. Percy Jackson, the boy that transferred into the school with Harry and the other girl Anabeth, was running like the devil was at his heels. Edward stood abruptly as he realized in which direction it was that the boy was headed.

"Mr. Cullen, is there a problem?"

"No sir, I apologize."

Edward sat back down and gripped the side of the table. He knew, he felt something was going on and Harry was somehow involved. The strange boy or girl or whatever he or she was, he knew there was something odd, something mysterious about Harry, yet at the same time he felt like he had felt this strangeness, this mystery before…with the boy from his memories…the boy with the same eyes as Harry.

"Edward are you feeling ok?"

Edward quickly snapped himself from his mind and immediately released the table as Bella made move to touch his hand, "I'm fine, please don't touch me."

Bella blushed and stammered out an apology. She turned away trying to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

"Percy Jackson!"

Both Kelli and Harry looked at Tammi in disbelief, "Is she for real?"

"Not my brightest student…"

"Man, now I feel bad…"

Tammi hissed and her eyes went bright red. Harry was slightly taken aback, she seemed to have heard him, "Hey there Tammi! Long time no see." or not.

Tammi hissed and launched herself at the taunting Percy. The demigod simply dodged her and uncapped Riptide and activated his watch shield courtesy of Tyson. Tammi growled and lashed out at Percy again.

Percy brought up his shield and let it take the angry claws trying to rip off his face, "Probably should have said Hi instead, shit!" he rolled as she tried to hit him with her metal foot.

"Its not polite to only have one couple dancing," Kelli said as her eyes began to glow red.

"Be my guest," Harry smirked as he brought out a hair pin with a blue fairy thimble flower decorating its end. He transformed the pin and in its place a four foot bronze blade appeared in its place. At the hilt, the fairy thimble seemed to glow brighter than the blade itself. On his left hand, the finger blade was ready and extended for the attack.

Kelli stiffened as she remembered the weapons. Harry smirked at her reaction, "what you didn't think I'd dance with you without the right attire did you?"

Kelli growled and rushed at Harry with everything she had. Harry backed away and brought his blade up in defense, and extended his left hand to attack.

As Kelli made contact with the sword using her metal foot, Harry lashed out with the finger blade. She dodged it and flipped into the forest. Harry cursed and went in after her.

Percy saw as Harry ran after Kelli. Tammi had apparently come back with a few new moves and was giving Percy a slight run for his money. Tammi charged at Percy in blind anger. The demigod stood his ground and transformed his shield back to a watch. He needed to finish this one quickly. Tammi saw the opening and went in for Percy's heart. She extended her claws and grinned as her left hand pierced Percy's left arm. Her grin faded and her eyes went wide, "Got ya."

Tammi let out a scream as Percy yanked out Riptide from the empousa's abdomen. She burst into dust and Percy fell on one knee inspecting the damage to his arm. Five bullet hole like wounds were leaking demigod blood, "Yeah…I'm so getting yelled at for this."

A combined scream echoed from the forest. He got up an ran in praying to the gods Kelli had somehow managed to grow extra vocal chords.

* * *

Kelli had chosen to attack Harry from above and as she fell Harry turned and caught her mid air. When they tumbled to the ground Kelli managed to jab her claw into Harry's injured side. They both screamed as Harry jabbed the pitch black blade of his finger protector deep into Kelli's chest as her claw ripped at his previously healing wound. They stopped tumbling with Kelli atop of Harry. She gave him a hateful glare before disintegrating into a pile of dust.

"Fuck you too bitch…" Harry grumbled out as he pulled himself up. He let out a groan as he placed his hand over his wound. The blood was all over his ripped jacket.

"Harry!"

Said boy turned and saw Percy running towards him, "Percy, your alive!"

"Eat me."

Harry smiled and pointed and his bleeding side, "I think I may need a new band aid…"

"Really? didn't notice it."

They both laughed and started limping out of the forest. When they reached the edge, they hid their weapons and Harry picked up his forgotten bag, "Looks like we have to ditch…you think Grover and Annabeth would mind walking?"

"Nah…I just told Grover. I'm driving though. Let's hurry before the bell rings and we have to explain why you're suddenly missing the boobs you were already lacking."

"Hey! I gave myself a barely B!"

They both laughed as Percy ripped his shirt and gave to Harry so he could apply pressure to his side. Percy's own wounds had already started to heal courtesy of the River Styx.

"Lets go puddle lord," Harry winced as Percy placed a hand around his waist to help him walk.

"Don't pass out on me jailbait."

Harry grunted and let himself be led to the car, "Is it weird that we're not freaking out at the moment?"

"I think that lack of reaction comes with the demigod thing."

"Yeah…good times."

They reached the car and took off just as the bell rang.

* * *

Edward rushed out the door as soon as the bell rang. He was about to head back towards the woods when he saw Annabeth run into the hall way. He moved out of her way and noticed she was carrying an extra bag and books.

"Grover!" he heard her call out.

Said boy turned and he heard him ask Angela to go off without him. Bella instantly caught up to the girl and began her twenty question routine. He brought his attention back to Annabeth and Grover who were now having a quick discussion in Greek.

"_**Percy didn't come back!"**_

"_**He left with Harry. He said they were both fine, but that we would have to walk home."**_

"_**Injuries?"**_

"_**He wouldn't say. But I'm sure there were some or else they wouldn't have left…"**_

"_**We cant leave Angela…but I know those two idiots would probably decide to take a nap instead of healing themselves!"**_

"_**Call Luke?"**_

Annabeth thought about calling the Luke person but shook her head no stating that they wouldn't know if he was away from the people at reservation.

"_**There's two classes left…can you keep contact with Percy every thirty minutes?"**_

"_**Yeah…I'll come get you if he blacks out, assuming I don't pass out as well."**_

Annabeth ran a hand through her hair and nodded, resigned seeing as there was nothing else they could really do.

"_**Go on, we cant afford Angela getting hurt as well."**_

Grover nodded and took off, surprising Edward with his speed.

Annabeth left soon after Grover. Edward stood still, unable to wrap his head around everything he just heard. The bell brought him back to his senses. He took in an unnecessary breath and took off towards the theater.

The end of the school day couldn't have come sooner for Edward. Theater had gone on forever and don't get him started on his last class. He made his way to his car avoiding as many people as possible. When he reached the parking lot he noticed Annabeth and Grover waving Angela off then turning to walk off toward the sidewalk. Then an idea hit him. He let them get closer to him before calling for Grover.

"Hey do you guys need a ride home?"

"umm don't you take your bother and sister a ride home too?" Grover asked

"Oh Jasper said he would leave with Rosalie and Emmet since they are heading into town to get a few things." Alice said as she came out of thin air.

Annabeth blinked a few times, not sure if she was finally going crazy.

"Well if you don't mind." Grover said looking up at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain…he really didn't like getting wet without notice.

"Not at all."

Annabeth looked at Grover before nodding, "We would really appreciate it."

All four walked to Edward's car. Alice going in the back with Annabeth.

"Which way?" Edward asked.

"Turn left at the corner then go straight down the street and turn right at the corner that comes up."

Edward nodded and backed out his car as soon as Rosalie started up her own car with Emmet and Jasper in tow.

* * *

Harry winced slightly as Percy finished cleaning his wound. It was at times like these that Harry wished he had gone into the River Styx along with Percy.

"Looks like she didn't poison you this time. She only grabbed on."

"Lovely," Harry said as he got off the counter to place his clean shirt on, "You almost healed?"

"Yeah, she just pushed in the tips of her nails."

Harry snorted and helped Percy clean up, "Umm are we burning the clothes?"

"Maybe we should wait for Annabeth, that way we know if we use the clothes as decoys to smell."

"PERCY! WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS?"

Both Harry and Percy jumped at the sound of Luke's voice coming over an unexpected iris message.

"It's ketchup?"

Luke's eyebrow twitched at his boyfriend's answer, "You two have until the count of two to tell me the truth before I go over there and raise hell…"

"Two empousa found their way near the school. Harry and Grover saw them during biology," Percy gave it up faster than a hooker on the Vegas strip. He knew better than to challenge Luke when he was in protective mode.

Luke turned to Harry who gulped, "I couldn't let Grover stay with me, he called Percy to aid me…and well one of the monsters managed to claw at my side hence the blood."

"Were they after the girl?"

"No, it was intrigue and hunger. They were hunting and managed to get through whatever is protecting this place, but they apparently still felt the difference between this place and the outside world."

"Your wound Harry, how is it?"

Harry's eyes widened at the implication of Luke's words.

"Luke its fine I can continue! The prophecy has nothing to do with this!"

Luke looked over to Percy who nodded in agreement, "He's fine, Kelli just put pressure on it."

Luke ranked his eyes all over Percy, "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine Luke, I healed already. Tammy just got the tips of her nails into my shoulder but its ok now."

"_**THAT UGLY FUCK DID WHAT!" **_

He was shouting in Greek now.

"_**It's ok! Look I'm fine love! I put Riptide through her and she went poof!"**_

Percy pulled off his shirt and showed the fuming his healed shoulder.

"_**I'm coming over…"**_

With that Luke cut off the connection leaving both Percy and Harry in stunned silence.

"You are in soooooooo much trouble…" Harry snickered and Percy paled at the thought of his fiancé inspecting him for further injuries.

Both boys jumped as they heard the sound of doors slamming.

"The hell, that cant be him," Harry muttered as he moved to the door, "Oh shit!"

"What?" Percy asked as he skidded to a stop next to Harry trying to see through the little peek hole.

"Oh ho ho ho! Looks like you got some splaining to do too Lucy!" Percy sniggered as Harry glared at him from under his bangs.

"He probably just offered the ride 'cus he thought Grover wouldn't make the walk."

"Uh hu and Luke isn't going to lock me in my room for the next few hours."

"Why would he want to come visit me any way I've only known him for like a month!"

Percy gave him a look and walked into the kitchen, "You better walk out there and have a chat to settle him down. We didn't confiscate the blood remember?"

Harry muttered a few curses, set up his mist and opened the door before Annabeth and Grover even got near the steps, "Long time no see."

Annabeth immediately ran to him and turned him making sure nothing was missing, "Keep that up and I'm going to start locking my bedroom door."

Annabeth smacked him over the head, "Don't you two ever leave like that without telling me first!"

Harry held his hands up in defeat and chuckled, "Ok sorry, look I'm fine. Percy is inside, Luke is coming over to yell at us more in a bit so go on."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said goodbye to Edward and Alice before heading in with Grover in tow. Grover gave Harry a once over to which Harry again affirmed he was in perfect shape.

* * *

Edward was relived to see Harry standing and in perfect shape. He was a bit worried when the faint smell of blood reached him so he had no idea what to expect.

"See you at home Edward," Alice whispered as she waved hello and apparently good bye to Harry. She grabbed his car keys and drove off like some one had summoned her to a shoe sale on the other side of town.

"Looks like I'm taking you home," He heard Harry chuckle.

Edward turned to apologize but was stopped short as he found Harry standing right next to him, "How did you…"

Harry smiled and winked up at Edward, "I'm magic."

Edward gave him a look before turning on the half-blood to face him properly, "Are seriously alright?"

Harry nodded again, "Yes I am, its just an old wound. I'm fine really."

Edward was about to ask again when Harry cut him off, "Come with me!"

Edward found there was no room for argument as Harry grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and dragged him around the house and to the backyard. Harry let Edward go as he reached the big tree that was planted in the middle of the backyard.

He sat down with his back to the tree and patted the ground next to himself telling Edward to sit.

Edward lifted an eyebrow and complied.

"So how was the rest of school?"

Edward let out a chuckle as he let his head fall back on the tree bark, "Changing subjects?"

Harry stuck his tongue out, "Answer the question Cullen."

Edward smiled and ran his hand through his hair, "Well we had free time in biology. Bella decided she would talk to me today."

"ew why?"

Edward laughed out right at this, "She thinks I'm mysterious because of my family. Rumor goes they know everything and nothing about us."

"That was so cheesy I nearly brought out a cracker," Harry said with a straight face.

Edward laughed again, "It's true! First day of school she was on me like a moth to the flame, I had to leave for a week so I could breath in some fresh air."

"Stalker much? You think she swings both ways? She cant seem to leave me alone either."

"I think she just finds you irritating. if her cursing every morning when she sees you means anything."

"And here I thought she was going to buy some caramel filled milk chocolate bars! What about you Edward? You find me irritating?"

Edward turned to look Harry directly in the eyes before answering, "I find you…to be refreshing."

Both boys laughed out loud before stopping abruptly. Edward looked at Harry with worry as the boy suddenly paled a bit.

"Oww that was smart."

He saw Harry put pressure to his side before relaxing as the pain went away.

"Would mind me asking how you got injured?" Edward asked carefully.

Harry thought about it for a minute before answering, "About a year ago…there was a big fight between the camp I go to and a rival camp I guess you could call it. It was only a few of us that got involved, most of us ran in to protect our friends and well yeah. I was watching Percy's back when someone tried to get him, I took the hit and now I have a cute gaping hole on my side see."

Harry lifted his shirt to show him the bandage, "I must have reopened it by accident last night when I thought it would be cool to lift a few bags of manure for the garden."

Harry pointed at a few sacks of Mrs. Moo Moo's Quality Manure.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" Edward asked after a few silent minutes.

He held back a smile as Harry hummed in thought. Like Bella, he could not hear Harry thoughts. Well no, that wasn't entirely accurate, he could hear them, but they were like a giant conversation. So much went on that not one thought had control.

"I guess I'll grace the student population with my presence."

"I'm sure we'll all appreciate it." chuckled feeling glad that Harry felt comfortable enough with him to speak so informally.

Edward felt a jolt of electricity when Harry shoved him. It wasn't like the last time, but it was still strong. The feeling that he had had physical contact with this boy or girl or whatever this person was. He knew that touch, that hand and by the look on Harry face the feeling was more than mutual.

* * *

Harry cursed himself as the shock of physical contact went through his body. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to play it off like he had done so in biology. Though he was grateful that no past life movie reel came around this time, but he still could have done without the award silence that came with spark.

"We should umm get you home before it gets dark." Harry mutter as he made to move. Edward nodded in agreement.

Then it happened. Harry could swear Aphrodite had to have something to do with it he just felt it! Both he and Edward had shifted up at the same time and so Harry lost his footing, grabbed on to the nearest solid mass aka Edward and so they both tumbled towards the earth. So now Harry was on his back, legs parted, with Edward covering him with his own body.

Harry's grip tightened on the sides of Edward's jacket. Their eyes were locked, neither blinking for the fear that the moment would be broken. Edward slowly began to lean in as Harry's hand began a journey up the young man's back. They were a hair's breath away from each other, when mother nature decided the town was in need of watering.

Water began pouring down bring both boys back to their senses. The scrambled away from each other calling out apology after apology as they straightened themselves up.

"I'll go get the car keys and umm yeah take you home." Harry mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to get the grass out of it.

Edward nodded and placed his hands in his pockets, "I'll wait by the car.."

Both quickly moved as the rain began to fall faster. Harry went beeline into the house trying to get his heart rate back down to normal. He ignored the looks his friends were giving him and quickly muttered that he would be back soon. He stepped out and dropped his keys in surprise…Edward was gone.

* * *

As soon as Harry had shut the door to the house Edward took off. He couldn't trust himself to be in the same car as Harry at the moment, his control over himself had almost snapped. He ran as fast as he could through the forest, hoping the cold wind would calm him before he got home.

He arrived in record time, still a bit shaken over what had almost been. He entered the house and immediately found Alice looking like the cat that had just caught the mouse.

"Have fun?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward nearly shouted as he took off his soaked jacket.

"Where would the fun be in that?"

Edward gave her a small glare before going up to his room for a change of clothes, he would deal with that vampire at a later hour.

Alice smiled and walked into the kitchen where Esme was reading a cook book she had found in an old box, "What was that all about?"

"Just Edward discovering movement in his facial muscles."

Esme gave her daughter a look before going back to her book, "Just don't make him uncomfortable dear."

Alice smiled again and turned to greet her husband, who was about to walk in the front door. She stopped and laughed a bit when Esme's voice followed her, "And I want to know all about this person soon."

* * *

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw an unfamiliar car with a familiar driver park next to Mr. Chase's car. He smiled when Luke got out and rushed up to meet Harry on the porch, "where's my Percy?"

"Inside waiting for you."

Luke quickly turned Harry and confirmed no missing limbs before rushing in, "Don't tire him out!" Harry called after him.

Luke merely waved him off. Last thing Harry heard before he lent down to pick up was Percy begging for mercy as Luke took him up the stairs for a thorough examination.

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door before sliding down and placing his head in his hands, "Edward Cullen…why do I want you to be…my Edward that I lost…"

A few hours later Luke and Percy finally emerged from the latter's bed room.

Harry expected Luke to call some kind of meeting but it turned out he had to get back on the reservation because he left Nico doing some research on the tribes rituals and the boy was still a bit stiff when it came to social skills.

"Don't any of you engage in combat again unless more than two of you are present." He said to all of them before turning to Harry, "I know your fine Harry, but consider calling a few more campers in. Think about it, we'll talk next weekend when I can bring Nico with me."

Harry wouldn't meet his gaze, but nodded. Luke sighed and placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "I believe in your strength Harry, but I'm concerned over your well being."

Harry nodded again and placed his hand over Luke's squeezing it in reassurance.

"Alright guys, I'll you all soon. Stay safe." he said as he hugged them all good bye,

"I'll walk you out," Percy said as he grabbed Luke's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Luke smiled and kissed his lover's hand before they both walked out to Luke's car.

"Let's get some sleep, its been a long day," Annabeth said as she got up and stretched her arms, "Good night you guys."

Harry lay awake in the darkness of his room. The days events had finally begun to weigh down on his body and his eyes began to close with fatigue.

* * *

_In a mater of seconds he found himself in a dead forest. Shades of gray surrounded him. The floor was covered by a thick fog and in the distance he could make out the shape of an old worn down church. He moved forward, curious as to what was inside the old building. _

_He stopped as he felt awkward when he took the first step, "What the hell.."_

_When Harry looked down, he found himself wearing what appeared to be a black wedding dress. It was strapless and fitted perfectly to his body. He lifted the dress slightly and sure enough he was wearing matching black heels. His hands were covered with black laced gloves and on his head a black veil covered his curled hair._

"_I'm totally taking a manly vacation after this.."_

_He sighed and walked onward towards the church. As he got closer to the old church the foliage became more distorted and the sky a darker gray. Harry knew this wasn't real, but he couldn't help the fear he began to feel in his heart. _

_When he finally reached the old doors, he hesitated to open them. Something in the back of his mind told him he would not like what he would find inside. Harry steeled his nerves and pushed the doors open. He walked in slowly, following the moldy red carpet that led to the altar. The seats at both sides of the aisle were filled with faceless black shadows. Tattered decorations filled the entire church, some even littered around the floor. The high windows were covered, sealed with wooden planks letting only streaks of gray light into the aged building. He continued forward, suddenly finding himself holding a bouquet of red roses. As he finally looked up to the altar, he nearly stopped in surprise. There waiting for the ceremony to commence, was a bride dressed in white. Her face covered by a matching veil. Behind her dressed in blood red gowns were her faceless bridesmaids._

_Harry kept on walking his gaze never leaving the bride. As he finally stood near her, he turned to where the groom should be and dropped the bouquet in shock._

_It was Edward. He was this woman's groom. Harry quickly turned to the bride and stepped in front of her, blocking Edward from her view. He reached out and lifted the veil with shaky hands. _

_A cruel smile came over the brides face as Harry unveiled her, "You told him to move on. To grow old and find a new love."_

"_Not you.." Harry whispered as he stared at her, "it cant be you."_

_The bride smirked and shoved Harry aside. Suddenly a priest appeared, it was as if the ceremony had been paused, waiting for Harry to finally show up._

"_Do you Edward Anthony Masen, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?" the old priest asked._

"_I do," Edward said in an emotionless voice._

"_Edward…No…" Harry whispered, "Not her…"_

"_And do you Isabella Marie Swan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"_

_Bella turned and looked directly at Harry before answering, "I do."_

"_Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Bella smirked at Harry before both she and Edward leaned in and kissed. _

"_EDWARD NOT HER!" Harry screamed out as he fell to his knees as tears began to roll down his face. He reached out to Edward, but was shoved aside as the bride and groom made their way to the double doors._

_Cheers erupted from the faceless guest and Harry soon found himself alone in the dusty church, with only his echoing sobs as his company.

* * *

_

Harry woke up gasping from his dream. He was sweating and his eyes stung from his unshed tears, "It was a dream Harry," He told himself, "It was nothing but a dream…"

He lay back down on his bed, covering his face with his shaking hands. Demigods don't have dreams, and that fact was what petrified him the most.

* * *

**A/N: And scene! So how was that for a long wait! The train is a moving and people best start getting out of the way! I hope you all enjoyed it. I had to delete and add and take out and rethink so many things before finally finishing this chapter but its done! I personally enjoyed the dream bit in the end. Whoever guesses the inspiration that brought it on gets a preview for the next chapter! So share your thoughts tell me if I should continue or just drop it now cus I've lost more than half of you all! Thanks for all you wonderful reviews and thank you to all those who added this to favorites and Alerts, lets me know this thing is actually being enjoyed by someone other than myself and my crazy friend Terra! Happy Trails to you all! **


	7. John Adams Told Me To

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Twilight. These belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer respectably. As well as any other obvious works mentioned or used**_._

**Rated: T for tasty and dry humor.**

**A/N: Wohooo Sorry about the wait, explanation at the bottom of the page. About this chapter. It continues right after the previous one. Umm there are mentions of Harry being able to turn people old, but that's just a thing that happens when he gets mad. Much like Percy with water and Thalia with electricity etc. Nothing big, just them poking fun. Ahh the chapter is kinda on the bummed side, again self explanatory. And that's about it so please read the note at the end and I hope you all enjoy and continue to follow this crack pot until I'm done! Thanks Again.**

**Warning: This story contains boy on boy love and a few dirty jokes, words, situations etc. However, nothing too explicit as of yet. There are also some out of character moments so please consider those before reading this fanfic. No beta used so humor me a bit. Thank you for reading!**

**Ancient Promises

* * *

**

Harry dragged his half dead body into the kitchen. He had hardly had any sleep since he woke up from what he now called the most terrifying dream ever. I mean c'mon Bella in a white dress? Percy had more of a right to wear white to his wedding! In all honesty though, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, that dream had shaken him to his core. His mind had him tossing and turning, trying to figure out why the harlot in white had told him that he wanted Edward to move on.

"Why are you looking so sexy this morning?" Percy asked, brining Harry out of his musings.

Harry gave him a look before turning to see his reflection on the toaster, "Damn…if Edward saw me like this, he'd surely take it over me."

Percy lifted an eyebrow and continued to feed himself, "You take some ambrosia yet?"

Harry yawned and nodded, "Yeah, I'm taking some with me too. Twice a day, just like the doctor ordered."

"Oh no you're not." Anabeth said as she walked into the kitchen with Grover, "You are staying home today, end of discussion."

"What? I'm perfectly fine!" Harry said as he lifted his shirt to prove his point.

Annabeth ignored him and continued on, "You lost a substantial amount of blood yesterday and you look like you didn't sleep well. You will be of no use if something were to happen today and you know it."

Harry was about to argue when Grover cut him off, "It's ok man, anything happens and I'll contact you iris message right away. Get some rest, we'll need you top notch for the return trip."

Harry sighed in defeat and moved to the kitchen window, "Sun's out the only day I can't be. Fine, I'll stay, but if anything happens and you guys don't call me, I swear you will all look old enough to be my great grandparents!"

They all reassured Harry they would do just that and off they went to school. Harry stood by the door and watched them leave, "Flee today, fight tomorrow I guess." He closed the door and plopped himself on the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping to get the image of that church and it's residents out of his head.

"Maybe I should call in for reinforcements," he mumbled as he switched positions to lay on the couch. He let his hand ghost over his open wound, flinching slightly as he felt it pulse a bit. He sighed and turned to face the TV. He turned it on and flipped through the channels. Nothing seemed to be on so he turned away and left it on as background noise.

He closed his eyes and thought over everything Luke had said to him. Harry wouldn't admit it out loud, but with a prophecy hanging over him, Edward confusing him, and the hole in his side, a little help wasn't looking too shabby.

* * *

"_I wish it would stay summer forever."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because…things grow old and die in the fall…"

* * *

_

Harry shot up from the couch, hissing in pain from the sudden movement. Not even awake could he stop the sudden voices coming from his mind. He sat up completely and checked his wound. It was bleeding again so he got up and went looking for a clean Band-Aid. He removed the soiled gauze and cleaned around the wound before covering it up again. It kind of sucked that he was bleeding out again. The first time he had received the farewell gift from Kelli, it took his body four weeks to completely stop the bleeding. The toxins in the poison found on empousa claws was harsh enough to make healing hard, even with half-blood status and ambrosia. He threw away the blood stained items and stared out the bathroom window. He felt so useless. After a few minutes he hardened his features went to his room. He opened his sock drawer and took out two gold drachmas. He squeezed them in his hand and headed out to the back yard.

He found the hose and hung it off the back porch railing, holding it down by a few pots Grover had bought for the back yard. He turned on the water and waited for the rainbow to form. He stood in front of it for a few seconds before saying the prayer and dropping in the coin, "Charles Beckendorf."

Harry smiled as Charles came into view. The man was working hard as always, refining armor and weapons at the forges, "You're gonna burn you face off one of these days man."

Charles snapped his head up, startled at the sound of Harry's voice. The demigod laughed before wiping his hands on an old towel and walking up to the iris message, "Keep popping out of nowhere like that and I probably will! What can I do for you? Break my weapons again?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "MY weapons work perfectly fine thank you. How's the camp doing?"

"Great, most of the cabins have one or two kids in them, so there's always something to do. Why are you really calling Harry, you look pale as fuck, what happened."

That's what Harry liked about Charles, he always went straight to the point, "there was an incident…I got the short end of the stick."

Harry lifted his shirt and showed his cousin his wound. He was starting to feel like one of those girls at a mardi gras celebration.

"How are Percy and the others?" Beckendorf asked, concern dripping from every pore in his body.

"Percy got a hit but he's healed. Listen, Luke made me think about asking the camp for reinforcement." Harry said as he put a hand though his hair.

Charles could see it took a lot to have Harry admit he was not completely fit for battle anymore, "How many and when?"

Harry sighed and looked up at his cousin, thanking the gods he wasn't asking questions left and right, "Three, if you can lead it would be great. Its just gonna be for the pick up, so I'll call you a week before we are ready to move them. It may be sudden so stay on stand by."

"Sure thing, and Harry…you aren't useless, stupid, but not useless." Charles winked and stopped the connection before Harry could say another word.

Harry smiled and shook his head. Was he really that easy to read? He took the second drachma and drop it in as offering, "Nico D'Angelo."

It was still early so Harry hoped the demigod would be alone.

Nico turned when he felt the presence of an Iris message, "Harry! How are you?" worry obvious in his voice.

Harry smiled and reassured him that all was well, "Listen can you tell Luke I called in to have three people on stand by?"

Nico smiled slightly and nodded, "Sure thing, but what's really on your mind?"

Harry gawked at his friend, he really needed practice in the hide your shame department, "Why is it I'm read like a book?"

"Because you look like shit right now and you're a guy. That and you are what is known as an incapacitated leader with a shot ego because you can't lead the way you want to." Nico took a breath as he said all this in one go. Harry stayed silent before burying his face in his hands.

He looked up and gave his friend a pleading look, "What am I suppose to do? This stupid wound is fucking up my quest and I can't even lead my group properly, I had to call in for back up on something that is suppose to be a simple pick up! Not to mention I'm dancing around a guy that can possibly be the reincarnation of a boyfriend I had in a previous life AND to top it all off I'm acting like a jealous ass hole because some crazy chick is trying to get the attention of the guy I may have tossed around the hay with back when men were gentlemen!"

Harry took in deep breaths as he finished his rant, gods it felt great to let it all out.

"You done?" Nico asked trying to keep a straight face.

Harry nodded and sat back down with his legs crossed, he had begun to pace around when he went on the rampage.

"Very good, now lets asses your insecurities: one, you're injured…of course you wont be able to do any summersaults for a few weeks! Leading your group has nothing to do with your ability to walk, you have leadership whether you are on your death bed or not, so long as you can talk and look like it isn't hurting you'll be fine. Two, calling for backup shows responsibility. You admitted you have been slightly compromised and you need someone to cover your disability. As for dancing around your lover from the horse drawn carriage days…suck it up and do something! You said this was your quest, he obviously has something to do with it. Now the girl, just tell her to step off like Percy did to that girl from Aphrodite."

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "You want me to make sure she slips on every puddle she crosses and make sure her canoe moves every time she tries to get near it? Then stop the water from coming out of the shower whenever she tries to use it?"

"Well no but, it wouldn't hurt to be straight up with her." Nico said with a shrug.

"I guess…then why do I still feel like a looser…" Harry whined out. He really needed a manly vacation after all this.

Nico gave him a look, "Look this guy told me something while I was in the underworld, 'Grief drives men into habits of serious reflection, sharpens the understanding, and softens the heart.'"

"John Adams…"

"Exactly, so get over yourself, think about your next step and just go. If it means calling a truce between yourself and your love rival then do it. Just you know get your head on straight before doing anything."

"So if some random guy started hitting on Annabeth, you would put it aside and just focus on the mission?"

"Fuck no, that fool would be an offering to my father."

"You are making no sense to me right now…" Harry said with an amused smile.

"Eat me, I said my peace," Nico turned suddenly then looked back at Harry, _**"I have guests, if anything happens call."**_

"_**Good luck."**_

The connection was cut and Harry sat in silence. A temporary truce with Stalker McGee…could it be possible? Harry mulled over on the thought before laughing to himself, "Gods Harry, you're 21 years old! Act like it!"

He couldn't believe himself, fighting over a guy with a seventeen year girl that had a fetish for stalking rivals. _But he is yours_…a voice whispered in the back of his head. Harry shook his head of the thought and got up from his position on the floor.

"Gardening yeah…I'll plant something in a pot…" he murmured to himself. He went around the house and the old shed, looking for the appropriate tools. He found them all and set off to work.

Harry wiped his brow and smiled down at his labor. He may not be a great healer, but a gardening was definitely something he could put on his resume. He glanced into the kitchen and saw the clock strike one, it was time for his daily doze of ambrosia.

He entered the house and took some of the sandwiches Annabeth had left for him the previous night. He was to drink it in the mornings and eat it in the afternoons.

He cut one of the sandwiches in half and walked out with his lunch. He lit the small pit they had set up in the backyard and took the half of the meal, "Hebe…" he whispered and threw it in the flame. He smiled as the offering was accepted and sat down to enjoy his meal.

Harry finished his meal in peace and sat there looking at the flames. They danced around forming intricate designs of raging red and orange. He continued to stare vacantly into the flame until he noticed that something was beginning to form amongst the blaze, "Is that…." Harry whispered as he got closer to the hearth. His heart skipped a beat as he clearly saw a boy that looked like Edward, no he didn't look like Edward he was Edward…Harry wiped his eyes and look back, surely he just imagined it…but no…Edward in the flame was now joined by someone who looked like him, but at the same time he looked a bit more worse for wear that the Harry at present time, meaning this was a memory.

* * *

"_Harry! What happened?" Edward screamed as he caught Harry before the boy fell to the floor._

_Harry shook his head and clutched at Edward's shirt, "Inside…" he managed to say as he struggled to stay on his feet. Edward nodded and half carried the bruised boy into his house. Edward sat the boy down in the living room and rushed to get a towel and some water. He cleaned his half conscious lover and made a horrifying discovery, "Harry whose blood is this?" he asked as he took his love's hands in his._

_Harry looked at his Edward with a vacant expression, "They killed him…" he said, "They killed him, right there…he gave his life…"_

"_Who did sweetheart? Who killed who?" Edward said as he kneeled in front of the dazed half-blood, "Luke…they killed Luke…he was…" Harry began to hyperventilate as he was slowly coming back to reality, "Oh god! He's…and Percy what is he going to…oh gods…no…" _

_His words were coming out in short breaths as he nearly shattered from the impact of whatever it was he had been witness to. Edward quickly sat up and placed himself next to the hysterical boy, he made Harry place his head between his own knees and rubbed the boy's shoulders to try to calm his breathing down. A few moments passed before Harry's breathing went back to normal. Edward slid in front of the boy and placed a hand on the pale boy's face, "Harry, look at me." he said firmly._

_Harry looked up, but said nothing. "I need you to explain, tell me what they did. Who is Luke…why are you saying he's dead? Slowly and calmly baby, you have to stay calm."_

_Harry opened and closed his mouth before sound finally came out, "Luke is my cousin, he was killed…and I carried him back to camp, Percy is his fiancé…now Luke has died…defending our…oh god Edward he's dead!" Harry said no more and broke down. Tears streamed down his face, his sobs echoing in the living room as Edward held him, fearing that if he let his love go, he would loose him to grief and he would surely never get him back.

* * *

_

Harry gasped as the image faded away. He covered his face with his hands and felt the trail of tears that had fallen. He took several deep breaths, forcing himself to remove the anguish that had spread through out his entire being. It was a memory, he reassured himself, this already passed…Luke was fine…

"Mom," he whispered into the flame, "Mom…I'm so scared."

Harry wrapped his own arms around himself and for a moment just a small moment…he felt a warm sensation cover his entire being before calm spread and settled his restless mind.

"Harry wake up!"

Harry shot up and hissed in pain as he felt someone shake him. Out of instinct, he transformed his finger blade and shot his hand out towards his would be attacker.

"Whoa! Calm down its Percy!"

Harry became fully conscious when he heard the sound of his blade hitting Percy's shield.

"Shit man I'm sorry!" Harry said in apology, "You ok?"

"Yeah don't worry," Percy said sheepishly, "Shoulda been a bit more careful."

Harry shook his head, then took Percy's offered hand to get up, "What were you doing sleeping on the floor like that anyway, it looks like its about to rain."

"I fell asleep?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face, "Wait…what time is it?"

"Its around three thirty, you were totally gone man, like you hadn't had a sleep like that in a while."

"I guess the warm sun must have gotten to me…" Harry said as he glanced back to the flames.

"You sure that was all?" Percy inquired

"Yeah don't worry about it." Harry said as he glanced back to the flames, "I'm good…"

Percy gave Harry a look before they both put out the fire and went back inside. Sure enough rain began to pour down the minute they entered the house. They both went into the living room and sat with Annabeth and Grover, "Hey guys, how was school?" Harry asked as he settled down next to Grover.

"It was fine, nothing out of the ordinary for this town," Annabeth said as she settled herself more comfortably into the couch, "Grover's got news for you though!" she smirked.

Harry turned to Grover and lifted an eyebrow as the Satyr shuffled through some papers, "Here they are," Grover said with a smile. He handed Harry the papers and grinned as the boy looked at the papers in confusion, "Why did you bring me sheet music from the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Well you see. In about a weeks time, the school is hosting something of a demonstration for parents so they can see that their kids aren't just sitting in classes looking pretty. They did this last year but they focused more on academics. This year, it's the turn for the arts."

Harry stared at Grover then Annabeth followed by Percy, "And what do I have to do with this?"

Percy got a little evil glint in his eye before answering, "Well my dear, both you and Grover are currently enrolled in the theater department of the school. So as a consequence you must both perform during this parent visit thing."

"So we are performing The Phantom of the Opera?" Harry asked looking to Grover.

"No, you and Edward are performing The Phantom of the Opera. The rest of the class was split into even groups. Since you, Edward, and Alice failed to show, Alice had talked to the teacher before hand and is in a group with me and Angela and three more students."

Harry waited for Grover to continue, "Ok so what happened with me and Edward?"

"Well since parts were assigned today and there were no extras, the teacher decided you both would perform together, each scene is suppose to be about fifteen minutes long so you are doing two musical numbers separately. You will both go after Bella's group, then after mine." Grover finished with a smile.

Harry's eye was twitching now, not sure if he should be excited or terrified, "And what roles, if I may ask, will we both be playing?" he asked knowing fully well that he would regret asking it.

"You will be Christine in both scenes," Annabeth said

"And Eddy will be the Phantom in one and Raul in the other, depending on which songs the teacher and you bout choose." Percy said clapping his hands.

Harry sat there and smiled. Now let me explain this smile. It wasn't the oh my god I'm so totally happy to see you smile, or the oh that's so cute smile, or the ever present hello nice to meet you smile. No. this was the kind of smile you run away from and move to a different country kind of smile. The smile that says come near me and I will make sure you and your children and your grandchildren and your grandchildren's children never have a day of peace for as long as they all live.

"Excuse me," Harry said with in charming tone, though it didn't not match the subtle twitch in his left eye. He rose from the sofa and made his way towards his room. When he got there he slammed the door shut and let out a sting of colorful words too graphic to place in a teen rated fanfic.

"Well," Percy said, "I think the news went down fairly well…no one was turned into an ancient bone so success?"

Both Annabeth and Grover nodded in agreement.

It was around five in the afternoon when the doorbell to their home rang, much to their surprise. Annabeth went to answer the door with Percy at her heels as Grover ran to put his pants back on along with his shoes.

She opened the door and well to say she was taken aback would be an understatement. "Isabella…umm welcome." She said as she stepped aside to let the girl in.

"She looks like a wet cat…"Percy mumbled. Annabeth elbowed him and gave him a look, "What she does!"

"It's Bella," the girl said, either ignoring Percy's comment or she actually didn't hear him.

"Right er Bella, what can we do for you?"

Bella looked directly to Annabeth then to Percy, "I want to speak with Harry."

"She's uh not in the best of shapes right now, can't it wait till tomorrow?" Percy asked glancing at the door that led to Harry's bedroom.

"It's urgent, I need to speak with her now." She answered in a clipped tone.

Percy rolled his eyes, he really had a short fuse when it came to stubborn people other than himself, "Listen, I'm sure that it is of the utmost importance for you to remind her to stay away from Edward Cullen and that you peed around the area first, but right now she needs rest. Do yourself a favor and go home. She is unavailable."

Bella started to get a flushed look on her face. She was not use to being denied something she wanted. She opened her mouth to argue when a chuckle cut her off.

"Watch it guys…she looks ready to blow," Harry said as he leaned on the frame of his bedroom door. He had not bothered using the mist to help him out, that's what his baggy batman sweater and sweats were for, "What can I do for you Swan?" he asked as sweetly as he possibly good.

"We'll leave you two alone then…" Percy said as he grabbed Annabeth and exited the room to find Grover.

Harry smiled at them and waved them off before turning to Bella, "So, what do you want?"

"Aren't you going to ask me to sit down?" she sneered as she placed her hands on her hips.

Harry stared at her before moving to the couch and having a seat, "Well I didn't invite you in so that lack of courtesy belongs to Annabeth, but if you'd like to go right ahead, just don't wet the couch."

Bella pursed her lips and took a seat, "You know why I'm here." she stated, glaring at the boy with pure un adult rated hatred.

"Erm…you missed me?"

"Don't play coy with me!" She hissed leaning forward from her seat.

"Ok wow, seriously. I have no fucking clue why you're here. I've been out cold most of the day and now you expect me to see into the future?" Harry said trying to refrain from raising his voice. He was the adult here…well sort of.

"Was Edward here today?" she asked looking the boy directly in the eyes, "He wasn't at school and I don't believe that bullshit that his family goes camping during nice weather."

Harry stared at her before finally deciding that this bitch needed to back off his dick right about now, "Swan…I'm only going to say this one time. I am not Edward Cullen's keeper. I missed school because, well it's really none of your business, but rest assured Edward was not here at all today. So if you want to know where he was, call him. Go to his house. Write him a fucking letter, I don't really give a shit, just stop wasting my time with your school girl borderline obsession crush for a boy that doesn't even give you the time of day kay?"

If smoke could come out of human ears, well Harry could bet Bella would be put on the pacific railway… "Just stay away from him. I saw him first, so just keep away from him!" She got up and stormed off towards the door.

Now before you judge him, Harry was one hundred percent sure he would just yield and let fate choose the course he was meant to go on, like Nico had said, but this bitch had just pushed his very last demigod button, sure he was older but this bitch was gonna be a legal adult in a year anyway! Teach em while they are young as they say, "I'm sorry to say that wont be possible."

Bella stopped in her tracks and turned, eyes wide and mouth hanging wide open. "What do you mean," she spat out as her hands balled up into fist. Harry raised an eyebrow wondering if she would really initiate a fight with him, "Just what I said, I can't stay away."

"Why the fuck not?" her voice now shrilled as her anger began to escalade even higher.

Harry smirked, knowing he was toeing the line, "Well I'm surprised you don't know Bessie. You see I was placed in a, partnership of sorts with Ed and we must both perform a set of scenes from The Phantom of the Opera."

"Liar…"

"Hey you're the one who was in school today not me…unless…have you been trying to find my house this whole time? Wow Swan, I think I might have to call your dad in on this one. I mean really ditching school just to find out if Edward and I went on a lovers getaway? That's just pathetic."

Bella finally had the decency to look embarrassed. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, before she finally turned away and stormed out of the house. Harry leaned on the door frame and watched her speed off, "Seriously…I must have pissed off quite a few people in that previous life." he sighed and cracked a grin. At least now he wouldn't feel as guilty if he ever stole Edward back from Bella. Wait…she doesn't even have him! What the hell kind of fun is that. Come to think of it…being with Edward wasn't such a bad idea… He pondered the thought for a moment and shut the wooden door before entering his room to look over the work Grover had brought home for him.

The next day Harry awoke with the sound of pouring rain still thundering down on his window. He rose slowly, having learned his lesson from his dance with pain the previous day. He dressed, minus shirt, and went into the bathroom where Annabeth was waiting for him to clean out his wound properly, as she would say.

"Well you stopped bleeding, but its still tender so sit out P.E. if you can." she sighed as she bandaged him all the way around so he would have better support.

"I wonder thought," he said as he placed his shirt over his head, "Why it didn't hurt when I was with Edward in the backyard."

"It didn't?"

"Well no, it wasn't that it didn't hurt, it was that I didn't really feel it, if that makes sense?"

Annabeth stayed silent before asking him the big question, "Did you by any chance tell Bella he was here the day before?"

"Must have slipped my mind?"

Annabeth gave him a look before turning to leave, "Harry, you have the most complex relationship I have ever been witness to."

Harry laughed and followed her out, "Tell me about it!"

They both walked into the kitchen and found Percy and Grover eating breakfast, "Watch it sugar puff, you might get as puffy as that cereal and Luke wont want you no more."

Percy stuck out his tongue and put down his spoon, "That'll just give him more to love." he said while releasing a big burp. Both Harry and Grover broke out in laughter while Annabeth sighed, why couldn't they have sent at least one more girl with them?

They arrived at school with a few minutes to spare and piled out quickly.

"See you guys at lunch!" Percy called out as Annabeth rushed him out of the rain fall. Thunder could be heard in the distance, and while yes the whole thing with Percy being the son of Poseidon had been settled, Annabeth would rather not test her grandfathers tolerance of the boy.

Harry and Grover waved them off and left for their building. They shook off as much rainwater as they could and went down the hall spotting Angela who was sitting on the ground reading a book, "hey there." Harry said as he took a seat next to her. Grover sat on a chair that had been left out from one of the rooms.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" She asked as she closed her book.

"I'm good, just opened the wound," he said nonchalantly while taking out a thermal from his bag. He hadn't had time to take any ambrosia in the morning so he took it to go.

Angela was about to respond when a coughing fit stopped her from doing so. Harry patted her back and smiled sympathetically. Halfbloods rarely got sick, but when they did, it was like death was a knocking on the door!

"Sorry," she said as she got her breathing in order, "The weather change must have affected me."

Harry glanced over at Grover and gave the boy a wink. Grover looked at Harry confused as to what the young man was about to do, before his eyes widened in understanding.

"Here," Harry said offering the last bit of ambrosia left in his thermal.

Angela took it and smelled it, "What is it."

"I guess you can call it tea?" Harry answered tilting his head to the right.

"Its an old family drink. Harry's mother use to make it during big dinners." Grover said as he looked down the hall, "It's nothing illegal we swear." He added with chuckle.

Angela gave them a look before drinking. Her eyes widened in surprise, "It tastes like my mom's banana muffins!" she exclaimed.

Harry chuckled and took the thermal back, "Sounds like a good treat."

"It doesn't taste like muffins to you?" she asked, clearly confused at his comment.

The bell rang and Harry got up and held his hand out to her. She took it but laced as little weight as possible on his side, "It tastes like peaches and a homemade chocolate my dad makes for us on Christmas to me."

Harry walked into class with a spring in his step, leaving a confused Angela behind. He had woken feeling rather great with himself. He had no memory dreams and he told off Swan without making it a public spectacle!

The rest of his classes went well, and nothing out of the norm happened until lunch when he along with the other three had been invited to sit with the cool kids in the center of the cafeteria. Escape strategy wise, not the best seats in the house, but they couldn't really out right refuse when they had already done so for the first month. Harry sat himself next to Bella who instantly froze and shifted away. Harry smirked and stifled a laugh. He looked away and found his gaze looked with Edward.

Harry smiled and waved. Edward gave him a grin and waved back.

"I told you to stop…" Bella whispered to his left.

"Don't know what you mean?" Harry said as innocently as he could. Not to mention as loudly as he could.

Bella grumbled and looked away, trying not to she her irritation with the new "girl".

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Mike asked Percy who was poking his food with his fork. He really wanted an ambrosia sandwich, but the change of table and forced Harry to not eat them until after school.

"Not much, I think." He said looking to the other three for confirmation.

"Good then, come with us to La Push. Practice for the parent fair doesn't start till the week after! What do you guys say?"

Harry looked over to Angela who had miraculously gotten over her cold in the last three hours, "You going?"

She nodded yes and went back to her book, "Then I guess we're in."

"where is La Push?" Annabeth asked. She knew where but technically they shouldn't know where it was located.

"It's a town near the ocean and the reservation. Great surf, you guys will love it."

"Sounds good for you seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked Percy. The boy gave her a thumb up. Heck yeah he was happy! He hadn't been near a decent body of water in ages! That and well, they would maybe see Luke and Nico.

The bell rang and off they all went. Harry walked with Grover and Angela to biology. Edward had stayed behind talking with his siblings. Bella had conveniently forgotten something in her locker…

Angela and Grover walked in before Harry. Said boy had been busy thinking about which freaking songs he would have to sing when the teacher called him over. Harry turned and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Well Ms. Potter, looks like you have a new lab partner." He said before turning away.

* * *

**A/N: And cut! Ok so that took me forever and I apologize for that, my laptops screen died on me and I almost had a panic attack cus I forgot to place this chapter on my flash drive! Got it out though so again I apologize for the slow update, I'm using my dad's computer so I only have so long on it before he wants to use it lol. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and put this on alert and favorites! You guys are awesome, that and it lets me know that this is actually something ya'll wanna read! So quick notes: I know it was a bit angst but we must remember Harry is a boy and his ego got smashed by Luke's suggestion. But he is better now! He's slowly dancing around the idea of Edward being his so yay! Surprise guest next chapter as well as the unveiling of the last two half bloods. Ummm POLL, there is a poll up. I need a suggestion for the second song Harry will have to sing with Edward. I choose Phantom cus I love the musical and I needed some more sexual tension between the two! SO what better than that. The first choice is All I ask of you and the second choice is up to all of you, so please vote. Thanks again, I apologize for any mistakes. Please let me know if I have confused anyone with what is going on. Have a nice summer and don't drink and drive ya'll! **

**~Meloremi**

**P.S: There was a bit of a mixup in Love Transcend, with the chapters. I have fixed it and its up and complete. Thanks to all you who read that as well. Much love to you all. **


	8. He's my

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Twilight. These belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer respectably. As well as any other obvious works mentioned or used.**

**Rated: T for tasty and dry humor**

**A/N: Hey, yikes! Took forever I know! I'm horrid. Still writing on my dad's computer so its still weird. But I got this out so yay, I hope you all enjoy. We have a special guest in this chapter. So that one goes out to you Terra! Anyways be kind and rewind! **

**Warning: This story contains boy on boy love and a few dirty jokes, words, situations etc. However, nothing too explicit as of yet. There are also some out of character moments so please consider those before reading this fanfic. No beta used so humor me a bit. Thank you for reading!**

**Ancient Promises

* * *

**

Edward stopped in his tracks as he entered biology. His eyes widened in what he would later deny to have been a mixture of confusion and jealousy with a sprinkle of anger. He watched in horror as Harry grabbed some unknown boy's hand and quickly dragged him over to sit at their lab table! Said boy had a smirk playing at his lips as he allowed himself to be dragged over to the desk!

Bella looked around Edward's stiff form. She had just walked in behind him and nearly ran into the man as he abruptly stopped in place. An evil smirk appeared on her face when she saw Harry having a very heated conversation with a new student . They appeared to be old acquaintances by the way he kept looking her over and touching her hands.

An idea popped into her head as she walked around Edward only to pause and look up at him, "Oh! Could he be an old boyfriend?"

She smiled inwardly as he stiffened even more when she said the word boyfriend, "Looks like we're going back to pairs." she said as she smiled and walked off to her seat. She would put her new plan in motion as soon as she got the new kid alone.

* * *

Harry shut himself up as soon as Bella approached their seating section. He really hoped his new companion would go unnoticed and she would just stare blindly ahead but no, the girl lacked common sense so of course she did the opposite of everything Harry told her to do in his head.

"Oh! Hi," he heard her say in her best friendly? Voice, "You must be new here. My name is Bella Swan."

Harry closed his eyes and prayed for the teacher to interrupt or the bell to go off but no…when his companion turned to see who it was that had decided to speak, he merely looked the unsuspecting girl up and down, raised a finely shaped eyebrow and said one word, "Ew…"

Harry put his head in his hands and prepared his ears for whatever hysterics Bella was about to throw out, she looked beyond taken aback. Thank fully Edward came over just in time to save they day, "Hello."

Harry snapped his head up at the sound of Edward's voice. He smiled and gave him a small hello. Age must have been finally catching up to him, he was feeling completely worn out!

"Have a nice lunch?" Harry asked silently praying Edward would not notice the boy sitting next to him.

"It was interesting," Edward said. Harry felt that the golden eyed teen seemed a bit off. Almost silently angry…maybe Bella tried to touch him again.

"Potter, whose this?"

Harry snapped his head back towards his new science partner and swatted him over the head, "Where the bloody fuck are your manners today?"

"_**In the same closet you left your dick in?" **_the boy mumbled thinking only Harry would him.

"_**I'm tossing you to the harpies when we get home!" **_Harry shot back.

"_**You sure you can still do that with that twiggy frame?"**_

Harry was very close to showing the bastard what his twiggy frame could do when a cough stopped him mid punch, "So you two know each other it would seem?"

Harry felt slightly hurt at the suspicious tone Edward used to form the question. He felt the overwhelming need to explain that the snot nosed idiot next to him was nothing but a rock in his shoe that he liked to toss in lakes from time to time! _You want to tell him…You know why it hurts…you want to explain because he is your man! _Harry shook his head, trying to rid himself of the little voice that had taken permanent residence in his mind.

"Fleas Potter?"

Harry flipped him the bird before turning to Edward, "Sorry about that Edward and ah Isabella. Um this is Draco Malfoy, he's my…." the bell rang and the teacher asked them all to quiet down. He quickly introduced Draco to the class and told them all to take out paper and a pencil for notes. Harry thanked the gods and made to get the required tools. He caught Draco staring at him with a full on smirk plastered on his smug face, **"What?"**

"**Don't worry about it."**

Harry glared at his brother for good measure. He'd get the smug bastard back as soon as he called Chiron when they got home.

* * *

Edward glared daggers at the white board. He wanted to just rip that bell of the wall and shove down a random persons throat! Not that he would ever admit it out loud but god protect the new kid because if he turned out to be more than a distant relative of Harry's, he was gonna dig the boy a shallow grave as soon as school let out!

Edward spend the rest of the class trying to prod around the boy's mind, but came out empty. It was a maze of jumbled words and thoughts, he couldn't get a hold of anything that might help him decipher who he was to Harry. Not to mention that the dick comment also threw him for a loop. As soon as the bell went off he packed his things away as humanly fast as possible and sped of to the theater. He needed to clear his head. Rehearsals had been rescheduled to be done during the week and weekends were to be left to the discretion of the groups, which in teacher language meant that they better all be meeting at bus stops and behind garbage bins if it would make their performances better.*

As he entered the theater the teacher caught him at the door and handed him the two songs she had chosen for himself and Harry, "You are not against kissing on stage Mr. Cullen?" she asked with a tiny smirk in place.

"Not at all mam," he replied, smirking and she went off to assign spaces to the students that were arriving. He was brought out of his musings when Alice attached herself to his arm, "Did you meet him?"

Edward glared at her accusingly, "Why didn't you tell me they knew each other?"

"Because Harry was going to tell you?"

Edward let out a sigh and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he was not seventeen for crying out loud! Alice smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Relax, he's not in this class. Just have fun and try not to look too happy, you might give Bella a heart attack."

Edward snorted at the thought, "Like I care what happens to the banshee."

Alice shook her head in defeat and chided him, "Play nice Eddy!" she flashed him a smile and off she went to find her groups spot…as if she didn't already know…

Edward watched her go then turned his attention back to the music he had been given. It seemed the teacher had decided to choose the pieces for them. He flipped through he pages trying to suppress the smile that was threatening to escape him. The songs were perfect…he would sure as hell make them work.

"Edward?"

Edward turned quickly having been caught off guard while reading the sheet music, "Angela, how are you?"

Angela smiled and shook her head, "I was going to ask you the same thing, you seemed a bit standoffish today."

Edward smiled back. He'd only really exchanged words with the girl for a little over a month and she already caught on his moods, "I'm fine, just a bit off my game you could say."

Angela glanced over her shoulder then turned back to the vampire, "Talk to Harry about it, you always seem relaxed after you do."

She said a quick goodbye and went off towards Alice, who was waving her over.

* * *

Harry banged his head on the nearest wall after he dropped Draco off outside the math classes. Apparently Chiron had been ordered by Mr. D, who found out about Harry's request for backup, to send Draco, Charles, and Luna. Harry had yet to guess the strategy behind sending Draco and Luna since they had oh give or take only FOUR MONTHS OF TRAINING!

"Mr. D is probably just trying to get under my skin for the whole toilet paper fiasco…totally wasn't my fault…take deep breaths and count to ten."

Harry began to count backwards in Greek before moving from the wall feeling a bit better. He would still chew someone out…he just didn't know who, "So you just can't have one guy can you Harry?"

Harry turned and smiled. He could always count on Bella to vent out frustrations, "Why, got any personal advice to share?"

Bella pursed her lips and glared coming in way too close for comfort, "I told you to stay away."

"And I told you I cant, so I really don't get the point of wasting oxygen on this conversation…again. Save the earth Fella, it'll help ya sleep better." Harry smiled and patted her shoulder before walking away.

He smirked as he felt Bella's gaze burning into the back of his skull. Just for fun he turned around one last time and dropped the mist for a few seconds, "Better move it Swan or you'll miss out on me falling in love with the light of your life." he winked at her and turned back making a run for the auditorium.

Harry was laughing so badly by the time he reached the auditorium that he almost crashed into Edward. Edward caught the laughing half-blood before any damage was caused and gave him a look that clearly stated concern over the boy's sanity. Harry took a few deep breaths while gripping Edward's jacket covered bicep for support, "Do I need to call the nice people in the white coats, so they can take you to the happy place with the padded walls?"

Harry shook his head fighting back the big smile that was threatening to escape his fragile control, "No, it's ok as long as I don't see Bella-Fella…ok…I'm good," he said looking up while biting his lip.

"You sure?" Edward asked as he gave Harry the north bound eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Harry took one last breath before letting go of Edward's left bicep. He smiled and put pressure on the right one, "Not as stringy as you look Cullen, kudos for you."

Harry saw Edward's lip twitch and was about to say something when the bell rang and they both rushed into the house just as the teacher called for attention. They both sat behind Grover's group and Edward quickly gave Harry a copy of the songs they would be working on.

The teacher came out from stage left and smiled at them all, "Good after noon class. As you all know today we start on rehearsals for the open house presentation. Now I have…"

She was cut off when Bella rushed into the theater, the heavy door slamming behind her as she forgot to slow it down when she opened it, "Ah Ms. Swan so nice of you to join us. Please take a seat with your group."

Harry sniggered as the brunette blushed to the roots of her hair and sat with the group behind Edward and Harry.

"Very well, as I was saying, today we start group rehearsals. We will rotate the stage every ten minutes and I would like you all to memorize lines and start planning on blocking while you wait your turns. On a final note, I have a big surprise guest for you all that will be joining us for the day!"

Everyone began to murmur as she went off stage right where her office was located.

"Maybe its one of your many boyfriends Harry."

Harry turned to face Bella, who was looking quite murderous with that smile on her face.

"It is a small world Fella…" he said as he turned his attention back to the music Edward had given him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl open her mouth but the words died in her throat as Grover beat her to it, "Who was the new kid Harry?"

Harry looked up at Grover with a surprised look on his face. He didn't fail to notice the way Edward stilled at the mention of the "new" kid, "He's the new thorn in my shoe. Compliments Jack to a T."

Grover gave him a look before realization dawned on him, "No way! Congratulations, I mean it's a good thing right?"

Harry smiled and laughed, "Yeah, after living with Fred and George for so long, then add Travis and Connor to the mix, let's just say its nice to have noise around again."

"Are you related to them?"

Everyone turned in surprise as Angela flushed at the sudden attention she had brought upon herself, "I mean to say, umm that well you looked happy and umm you don't really talk about yourself much…I just…Sorry!"

Harry shook his head and smiled, "It's alright, don't worry about it, but to answer your question: yeah all four of them are cousins from my mother's side…"

Edward cursed the world as their teacher came back out to the stage. He was a hair's breath away from learning a bit more about Harry and possibly his relationship with the new kid, he refused to use Draco's name because that would imply that he acknowledged the boy's existence. Never the less he settled back in his seat and watched with a quirked eyebrow as their teacher stood center stage looking like a star-struck teenaged girl.

Everyone settled down and watched as their teacher played with the hem of her shirt, it was really an awkward moment. The woman was a little over thirty years old…

"Children, please settle down and join me in welcoming our very special guest! The number one method actor of his time, Apollo Nicoli*!

Edwards eyebrows reached new heights as a young man with sandy blonde hair all but modeled his way out from behind the red curtains on stage right. The shriek coming from the theater buffs, both male and female, nearly forced Edward to cover his ears for protection, note the nearly. He looked over to Alice and noted that she was a part of the screaming nutters as well. Sure the guy was awesome and his skill in theater as well as music, both contemporary and classical, where beyond praise worthy, but a little dignity from his fans wouldn't hurt!

He looked over to see Angela blushing various shades of red and then to Grover who looked like he had just been hit by a bus? This confused him beyond reason. He turned to Harry to ask if Grover was well, but faltered at the look on Harry's face. Pale as a ghost was no where near the shade, or lack there of, gracing his Harry's face!

"Harry are you well?" he asked as Harry jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Me? Yeah, I'm totally frosty. No problem!"

The nervous tone laced in those words pointed to something other than mental or physical well being.

Harry felt his left eye twitch as the man on stage waved happily to his adoring fans. Right at that moment, all Harry wished for was the ability to turn invisible…that's all…his youth be damned he wanted to disappear before….

"HARRY! GROVER!"

Apollo noticed them.

Both boys immediately stood at the sound of their names. Now, before we continue on, there are a few reasons why demigods cater to the needs of their god parent, or any other closely related god for that matter, like their lives depended on it. This was not because the Gods could end their lives, oh no, that was mostly up to the fates. No the Gods, well, lets just say after thousands of years of doing the same thing over and over, they find comfort in their half mortal spawn…meaning if they have the chance or time too…they will embarrass the hell out of their offspring or closely related kin. Gods see all, so if you every think being the son of daughter of a God is the most awesome thing ever! Think again…because they know everything…every damn humiliating moment of their children's life…every…single…one…now back to the story.

All eyes were now glued on the green eyed demigod and his satyr companion. There was nowhere to run, there was no place to hide. Apollo stared at them with a gleam in his eye that either said oh what a wonderful surprise I was so not expecting you both to be here or I knew where you poor souls were and now I shall make you dance in mini tutus for not informing me of your involvement in the arts!

Harry nearly fainted as Apollo's grin turned into a mega watt smile that knocked out the first two groups near the stage.

"Now Harry! Where are your manners? Come up here and give us a big old hug," Apollo said in his most charming voice.

Harry felt his eye twitch again before he wordlessly handed Grover his music and stiffly moved over Edward. He quickly moved to the stage and gave Apollo a quick hug. But Apollo would have no such thing.

"You call that a hug?" He heard Apollo say before he felt himself be picked up and spun around a few times, "Now that is a hug! No butt sticking out or false affection! I hope you all took notes!"

The class muttered and quickly took out a note pads.

Harry felt himself blush red from embarrassment as Apollo slapped him on the back a few times, "C'mon kid, I'm just playing with you! It's been a whole year and I haven't even gotten a postcard from you or Percy or any of the other kids! Oh myself, my children have forgotten me!"

Harry covered his face with his hands as Apollo wrapped his arms around him and began to sob. Oh how he wished the earth would swallow him whole!

"And that is called comedic drama! I was happy to see Harry and made a few jokes, but sad because he has not dropped a line."

They whole room murmured again taking down notes like their lives depended on it.

"_**Thio! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be making the sun rise in Europe or something?"**_

"_**Aw! I heard you kids were in town. Besides your mother sent me."**_

"_**My mother?"**_

"_**The goddess that created you?"**_

"_**I got that much thank you, but why?"**_

"_**I was near by and I owed her a favor?"**_

"_**And the favor was?"**_

"_**Not telling!"**_

Harry was about ready to pray for Artemis to come get her twin brother when attention came back to them.

"Mr. Nicoli?"

Both Harry and Apollo turned to the teacher as she stared at them both in interest, "You have known each other then?"

Harry wanted to say duh, but Apollo beat him to it, "Harry's one of my sister's oldest child."

The room went dead quiet…Harry knew he would probably start rocking on the balls of his feet thanks to his ADHD but the arm Apollo had around him prevented such movement from occurring.

"She's your niece?" the teacher said as she finally came out of her shock.

"My niece?"

"Your niece," Harry said as he looked up at Apollo with big eyes hoping he would catch on.

"Yes! He's my niece."

"He?"

"She's my niece!"

"I'm his niece…"

"Why would you call her he…twice?"

Harry gulped and hoped that they had enough mist to make this all go away, but no…Apollo just…the man loved to talk, "Yes I did…I do that sometimes. Harry has a younger brother and they act so much alike I sometimes call him her and her him!"

"Oh yes! I see!" the teacher said as she giggled.

The rest of the class followed in suit…why the felt the urge to giggle was beyond him…thank the gods none of them had met his younger brother, except for Bella…she met him alright.

"Ah laughter…it reminds me of a poem I once read…" He was about to start reciting when Harry quickly spoke up.

"Thio! Percy and Annabeth are in music class right now and they would be beyond ecstatic if you showed up, I think they would find your words a lot more inspiring."

Apollo looked to be in deep thought for a moment before perking up, "You are right…Grover! Come, show me where it is my lovely cousin Perseus has taken to be inspired by the wonders of music!"

Grover quickly moved from his seat, surprising people by his ability to move without much help from the crutches.

"I shall take my leave of you now. It was an honor to have inspired talent into all of you!"

He gave the teacher a kiss on the hand before giving Harry one last hug., _**"Salt water helps small wounds close faster."**_

Apollo pulled away and walked off the stage waving as he went. He paused at the door and turned to the class, "And that my faithful friends was clear monologue! Breathe from the stomach, not the lungs! Ms. Weber, I hope you have a safe journey!" With that he took a final bow and off he went with a rather nervous looking Satyr, while leaving behind a very confused Angela.

Harry made a quick race to his seat before the teacher could react. He grabbed on to Edwards shoulder for support as he lowered himself to his chair. Angela handed him the music sheets Grover had dropped in his haste. Edward took the sheets from her as Harry was not fully functional yet.

"Um Harry…how did he know my.." Angela tried asking, but Harry cut her off with a shake of his head, "Later…"

Grover came back fifteen minutes later, a sloshing sound following his steps. Harry had finally come back from the lands of the dead. He was sitting with Edward in a far corner of the house, people had thankfully not questioned his relationship with Apollo and the teacher had refrained from talking to him in private, when the poor Satyr walked passed them.

Harry looked up from his sheet at called him over, "Grover!"

Said boy turned to him and smiled as best he could, "Did it start raining?"

"Not exactly…"

Both Edward and Harry gave him a look as the Satyr shivered at the memory, "Percy was cleaning out some old rags when we walked in…and Lord Apollo kind of startled him…"

Harry snorted at the thought and patted the goat boy's soggy shoulder, "Grab my jacket before you catch something."

Grover mumbled something neither boy could catch and sloshed his way over to his group.

"Lord Apollo?"

Harry chuckled, "He's and eccentric uncle."

Edward smiled slightly, feeling Harry become slightly more relaxed than before. He started collecting his things, ignoring the look Harry was giving him. He stood and held out his hand, "It's our turn."

Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled when the teacher called them on to be ready on the stage, "Psychic?"

"Something like that," he said as he gave Harry a cheeky grin. He saw Harry bite down on his lower lip before taking his hand. A jolt of electricity ran through his arm and he could have sworn it almost jump started his heart. He noticed Harry's eyes widen slightly, but neither of them made to let go.

Harry felt like his grandfather had just sent a big old lighting bolt straight at his body. He felt like he was on fire and it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He wanted to say something, maybe make a joke or claim that static had caused the spark, but no amount of bull shit could stop the rush of flashbacks that hit him like a loose chariot. He saw himself on a rooftop laughing with Edward. He saw himself in bed with him sweat covering both their bodies. He saw himself walking down a coble stone street smiling as he spotted the boy rounding a corner. He needed to see more, he needed to confirm that this Edward was his Edward. He would not be letting go of that hand…he couldn't let go of that hand.

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and smiled, "I'm ok."

Edward was about to let go of his hand when he noted two angry eyes looking his way, "Edward wait."

The vampire stilled and looked at Harry with curiosity, "Mind playing along for a bit?"

Edward looked the direction in which Harry had nodded to and smiled nodding his head.

Harry grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder. He then let go of Edward's hand and wrapped both his arms around the taller boy's neck, "Let's practice that lift shall we?"

"All the way to the stage?"

"Too far for you Eddy?" Harry teased.

Edward smirked and lowered his head to Harry's ear, "Not far enough."

Harry gave a tiny yelp as Edward grabbed him around the waist and hauled him in front of the stage. He tighten his grip on the boy's shoulder and peeked over to see Bella turn an interesting shade of red.

"We have arrived, your highness," Edward said as he leaned down to place Harry on the floor. Harry laughed and kissed him on the forehead, "Such a gentleman."

Harry smirked as he heard a loud crash coming from the stage where Bella was suppose to be holding onto one of her group members. Well he felt bad for the girl on the floor, but Bella's face was totally worth it.

"Ms. Swan please pay attention!" he heard the teacher say as Edward released his waist. He pushed back the disappointment he felt at this action of course.

"Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you?"

"I didn't mind." Edward said with a straight look on his face. Harry smiled and pushed him slightly.

Edward let himself be pushed as he tried to suppress the glee that came over him. The feel of Harry's lips upon his forehead nearly made him want to grab the mortal and runaway where no one would find them. Then again, that would be kidnapping so he refrained from doing such a thing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alice wave him over. He motioned for Harry to follow and they moved to the overly excited girl, "So which scenes are you guys performing?"

Edward resisted rolling his eyes at his sister, she loved doing this to him, "_All I ask of you _is the second song and the first one is _Phantom of the Opera_."

Grover whistled, finally looking over the music, _**"You want me to kick you in the sack for these notes?"**_

"_**Stand in the wings for me, I might need it." **_Harry snorted, did we mention he was a boy?

"You guys are speaking in Greek right?" Alice asked bringing them back from the music.

"We were?" Harry asked before it dawned, "Oh shit! Sorry about that, we said nothing out of normal conversation!"

"Its ok," Alice chuckled, "I understood some of it as did Edward. But I may have miss understood one of the words? Sack was it?"

Grover looked slightly worried as he too did not notice when he switched from English to Greek, "Yes umm…I sometimes miss pronounce! We are still very sorry. We are use to speaking it at home, both English and Greek it just switches every time we are around each other."

Edward waved them off as the teacher called them over, "Shall we Christine?" Edward said giving Harry a full blast of allure just for the hell of it.

"Keep looking at me like that and you shall take me wherever and whenever you want…" Harry murmured as he followed Edward on to the stage.

Grover laughed having heard what Harry said. He shook his head and noticed Angela had a slightly odd look on her face, "Something wrong?"

"I…I understood you both…perfectly."

Grover felt his mouth fall open and quickly looked around, "For how long?"

"I don't know…"

"You guys we are going to start blocking plans!"

Grover stared at her a moment longer before moving to their group, Angela following in suit.

* * *

The rest of the week went by with eerie ease. Grover made sure to inform the others of the new development with Angela. She was becoming aware, the problem was that they had yet to confront the other two half bloods. According to Nico, the community was very close nit about something and was extremely hard to get their two charges by themselves.

It was Friday after school and needless to say, they all needed rest!

"Grover, did you contact Angela's mother?" Percy asked from his spot near the fireplace.

"Yeah, she wasn't supper happy, but she understood."

Draco's eye cracked open and he snorted, "Why is it always harder for the mother? I mean, yeah Dads worry and what not, but mom's, I feel like they almost chain their kid to the wall."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It's a mothers sixth sense, the connection with her child keeps her on edge 24/7! Especially with a demigod child."

"Sally nearly superglued you to the chair didn't she Percy?" Harry said as he nudged the groggy teen on the floor.

Percy smiled at the memory, "Paul sat in the chair by accident."

They all laughed feeling a bit more relaxed.

"So, how's practice going?" Percy asked with a glint in his eye, "I hear there's some hot and heavy action on that stage." Percy wiggled his eyebrows as Harry blushed a brilliant red.

"Shut up!" Harry said as he hid his face. They all laughed again and wolf whistled as Harry tried in vain to hide within the cushions in the couch., "It's a romantic song between two childhood sweethearts!"

"More like your personal fetish with dresses and a hot seventeen year old." Draco mumbled.

Harry's reply was getting Draco a date with the couch pillow, "Eat the pillow Dray EAT IT!"

Draco tried to push the fluffy weapon away while the others laughed.

"Seriously though, whose going tomorrow?" Percy asked as he threw a pillow at Grover.

"Well Luna and Charles are already there with Luke and Nico…the problem with everyone going would be that our mix would give a high chance of monsters coming in to investigate. We are pushing it as it is." Annabeth said as she flipped through an old leather bound book on European architecture.

"Draco is staying." Harry finally said looking completely serious.

"What? Why? I am very much capable of doing this job Harry, I've trained twice as hard over the last month, I can handle it!" Draco burst out. He couldn't believe his brother was throwing him on the bench like that.

The other's stayed quiet. They all knew what it was like to train and train and become better at your own art without being given the chance to prove what it was you could do.

"I need you to stay incase we have to run for it, you'll be the only one ready for it and I need you in full shape. That's all I have to say."

Draco glared daggers at Harry while looking to the others for support, "Fine…I know its all bull shit, but fine I'll stay. Just don't expect it to happen a second time."

With that Draco got up and marched to his room making sure to slam the door in his wake.

Every stayed quiet for a while before Annabeth got up and excused herself to go to bed. Grover left soon after, leaving Percy and Harry alone, staring at the dancing flames.

"Its about that prophecy isn't it?"

Harry closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "He shouldn't be here…"

"What did it say?"

Harry took a deep breath and stood, "Rest Percy, we got double duty tomorrow."

Percy watched Harry's retreating form before calling out to him, "Apollo told me something."

Harry stopped and turned to look at his friend, "He told me that small wounds heal fast in salt water."

Harry let his hand wander over his covered wound, "Maybe being in the favor of the Gods isn't so bad."

"Or being in the favor of the Son of Poseidon." Percy added with a grin.

"Yeah, that's alright."

Percy feint a hurt expression before grinning and saying his goodnights. He stared at the fire for a little while longer before putting it out. "Damn it Harry…you aren't staying behind." he whispered before brushing away a small tear that had escaped him. Luke always told him he was too attached to grumpy things.

* * *

Edward lay on his sofa willing the weekend to end as quickly as possible. He wanted some kind of storm to just blow in and force everyone to stay indoors! Reason? Well it appeared that a small group of students would be heading to La Push on Saturday and his Harry was invited to go. His Harry was going to go to the one place he could not follow thanks to that stupid rivalry between his clan and the wolves of La Push. Yes, the wolves, the natives turn at the full moon or something he really didn't know the details nor did he care. All he knew was Harry was not going to be in town and he was not happy about it!

He stood straight up as a horrible thought came to mind. What if the trip rekindled the love between the new kid and Harry! What if it was like the banshee had said? Or worse! What if the banshee, convinced Harry to get back with the new or or to hook up, as the kids said nowadays, with one of the mutts!

He began to pace back and forth before Jasper sent him a metal message southern accent and all, "Edward Masen, stop passing around like a worried midwife and sit the fuck down before I come up there and nail you to the floor!"

Edward gave a big sigh and sat back down tapping his foot in aggravation.

"EDWARD!"

This came in a union of three voices, two male and one female. It was going to be a very long weekend.

* * *

**A/N: So that was that chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm still pulling teeth with this, so stay with me please! Yeah I had Edward acting like a weirdo, but it wouldn't be fun if he was like book Edward! And Apollo well yeah...i loved him in the books! Ahhh thank you for the votes as well. Next chapter for sure you will all meet the new HB and then a first crazy kiss! Thank you all again to those of you who came back to see where this mess is going and thank you to all those who reviewed, added to favorites and alert. Have a safe summer and don't drink and drive yall! **

***This has happened. Lets just say we learned our lines and blocking faster than the speed of light.**

***I needed a last name!**


	9. Tube Baby Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Twilight. These belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer respectably.**

**Rated: T (Dry humor, make out sessions without graphic detail, and naughty words)**

**WARNING: this story will contain the following: Boy love, meaning that yes two male characters will eventually be trading some form of bodily fluid. If you don't approve be so kind as to remove your self from this page at this moment. A crossover of characters and out of character moments will happen! Reason being that I am only borrowing the names and some attributes of the originals, it's a fan fiction meaning that as the writer I can make Harry giggle or faint whenever I want, don't like it please remove yourself from this page at this moment. We will also have a few dirty jokes here and there along with a naughty word or two! Thank you for reading now please enjoy. (One last thing: I don't beta so excuse any mistakes!)**

**A/N: Hey every one! My computer was fixed yay! Sorry for the wait, I completely lost the muse in charge of this story but it appears she has returned…right after I started school! So please read and enjoy and special thanks again to Terra for helping me sort this out even more! Ok so a few things about this chapter, we have guest, reveals and dirty mouths! So please sit back and enjoy, I had fun with the dialogue so don't take things too literally. Thank you again, so please enjoy! **

**Ancient Promises.

* * *

**

Harry stared out the window of their car as they passed the wooded areas of Forks and into the rocky shores of La Push. It was around nine in the morning. Both Grover and Percy were knocked out in the back seat and Annabeth was at the wheel. Draco hadn't come out of his room when they left, but Harry knew the blonde would come around eventually. That didn't stop him from worrying though.

"You should tell him."

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry?"

"You should tell him about the prophecy." Annabeth said as she looked straight ahead, "You didn't tell us, but he's your brother."

Harry looked away from her and bit his lip in frustration, "Have you told your siblings about your past quest?"

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably, "No."

"Why?"

Annabeth stayed quiet. She knew the answer…it was the unspoken answer that ever Cabin Counselor knew, but would never say aloud.

Harry sighed and looked back out the window, "Prophecies are a vague bitch, you think you have it figured out then fate slaps you across the face."

"Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to have a cabin with another sibling. Tyson is great, but I sometimes wondered just out of curiosity from seeing the Demeter cabin or the Hephaestus cabin. Then it hits me…I don't worry about Tyson because…he's safe with dad. What about the others…I can fend for myself, but what about some one like Katie…so small…defenseless, how the hell would I sleep at night."

They all looked at Percy. Annabeth snorted and winked at him from the front, "Seaweed brain, you sure know how to kill the mood."

Harry and Percy laughed. The life of a demigod was a bitch, but a bitch can always be slapped back.

"Is Grover awake?" Harry said as he tried to get a good look at the Satyr.

Percy shifted over best he could and poked him, "He's been on edge since the whole week, Thio leaving must have finally relaxed him."

Grover grumbled something and shifted closer to the door.

"Annabeth pull over I think this is the spot," Harry said as they reached a part of the road that had a rocky looking fence separating what appeared to be a would be parking lot and the sandy shore.

"Looks like we did beat them." Percy said as he got out of the car.

"Annabeth, wake Grover up while we take care of this." Harry said as he pointed to his side.

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

Both boys took off towards the sea. Harry stopped right before he reached the edge to remove his shirt. Percy was already in the water splashing around with the glee of a two year old.

"Oh it feels great to be back." he said as he lay over the shallow part of the sea with his eyes closed.

Harry laughed and walked in feeling the chill…it was October, sue him if we wasn't water temperature neutral!

Percy flipped over and wadded over to Harry, "Ok, take off the patch and sit down, Percy's gonna make all better!"

And without warning Percy began to filter in salted water straight into the wound.

"_**FUCKING HELL!" **_Harry screamed out as the wound began to heal. Small wounds wouldn't hurt as much but this small bitch was deep! Percy visibly winced and moved the water in faster. Sure enough the visibly torn muscle and skin began to weave and close shut.

"There," Percy muttered as he let the water fall back into the ocean.

Harry took a few good breaths before grasping Percy's shoulder and giving him a manly hug, "Thanks man…I owe ya one."

"More like fifty!"

Harry smiled and pushed the other boy away.

Percy stilled a bit before laughing, "Harry, Grover said put your shirt on before you flash your mosquito bites at the unsuspecting youth that just arrived."

"Youth can suck it," he muttered before re-patching the tender spot and putting his shirt back on.

Percy gave him a look, "Oh yeah…."

Percy rolled his eyes and put his arm around Harry as they both walked back to greet the group of kids that had just arrived to join them on the beach.

Harry saw Bella glaring at him from the inside of Mike's car, "Good thing we convinced them to let us come separately…"

Percy made a face at Bella, "Want her to accidentally get hit by a wave?" he mumbled.

Harry quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Maybe later."

Both boys greeted everyone as they joined them by the cars. They shook hands and helped haul the food and random items that had been brought in. Apparently these people swam in the middle fall, who would've guessed.

"You guys surf?" one of the guys asked Percy.

"When we get the chance to. We are usually running around from town to town."

"Bummer, grab a board and paddle out with then!"

Percy nodded and continued on talking about surfing experiences with the other guys, oh how Harry longed to join in on the conversation.

"You going to join them Harry?"

Harry turned, not quite sure who it was that was talking to him, "Pardon?"

"I said if you were going to join them out there?"

It was Lauren or Lory or Cory, he really didn't remember her name, "Um no, I'm going to have to pass." He said while pointing at his side, "Don't wanna attract the sharks!"

The blonde gave Harry a look before brushing past him, "Geez, what went up her butt…." he mumbled, then went off to join the gathering group at the fire pit near the forest edge. Seriously even the beach had a freaking forest!

Harry turned to take a seat when he noticed Angela staring openly at the flame, her face almost pale enough to blend in with the white jacket she was wearing. Harry followed her gaze and smiled. He walked closer to Angela, making sure not have her notice him yet. He muttered a few words in Greek and bowed as discreetly as possible.

"How you doin Angela?" Harry asked as he sat next to her.

Angela blinked and looked away, startled by Harry's voice. Harry wanted to snicker, but refrained as a young girl sitting by the flame gave him a look and vanished. Angela opened her mouth and pointed to flame, seeing the young girl she was looking at was no longer there. She shook her head slightly and opened her mouth again when she was cut off, "So Harry, why didn't you invite Edward?" the same girl from before sneered at him as she settled down next to Jessica.

Harry smiled, "I would have, but Bella over there, beat me to it. Guessing he said no right Bellsie?"

Bella glared and blushed, can you say hit the nail on the head?

"What about Draco?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah Harry, what about Draco, aren't you two dating?" Bella sneered as Mike went off with the guys to plan a hike into the woods.

Harry looked at the pair of snakes like they had grown another head, "Draco? Draco Malfoy."

"Who else Potter? Does Edward know or are you playing the both of them?" Lauren or whatever said as Bella smirked next to her. Harry knew there was something off about both their interests with Draco. Bella kept trying to talk to him alone and the other chick kept looking at him like he was fresh meat.

"Ok well what about him?"

"Are you dating him or not?"

The blonde nearly strangled Harry as he gave her his best clueless look, he only stopped when Angela cleared her throat, "I think it would be best to just answer Harry…"

Harry smiled knowing she was slightly curious to know of his relationship with Draco so he choose to stop being a dick for just a tid bit, "Fine, I'll tell you guys, but you have to swear not to tell a soul got it?"

He looked at all three girls then glanced over at Grover who was trying and nearly failing to not laugh, Annabeth just gave him a look because she could not clearly hear everything he was saying. All three girls nodded. He knew fully well that everything he was about to say would be around the school faster than the flu during winter.

He sighed dramatically and put on his best teary eyed face, he did graduate from Weasley's Academy for the Gifted after all, "He's my….oh gods its just so sad when I think about it…" he said while choking back a sob that was threatening to come out as a bark of laughter, "Ok, Harry pull your self together girl, you said you wouldn't cry over this again," he muttered as he wiped away the tears, watching those soap operas with Jack really did pay off.

"Sorry girls, right well…Draco…he's my brother." he fanned himself with his hand as the news sunk in.

Bella stared at him for a good minute before scowling, "What the hell Potter! You don't even look anything alike!"

Harry feigned a hurt look while clutching his hands to his chest, "Let me finish telling you before you judge you cow!" he sniffled out.

Bella opened and closed her mouth like fish out of water, "As I was saying, Draco is my half-brother. Our mother was told at a young age that she only had until she was twenty three to give birth. For medical reasons the doctor advised only one pregnancy or else she would die," Harry let out a shuddering breath before continuing, why a southern accent made itself present he would never know, "She had yet to find the right man, but she so desperately wished to be a mother. So, at twenty one, she went to the doctor again and informed him that she wished to be artificially inseminated. The Doctor having had full knowledge of my mother's condition agreed and helped my mother search for suitable donors. In the end it narrowed down to my father and Draco's father. Difficult choice as my mother approved of both men. Then the doctor had an idea. He told my mother that, if she was willing, they could insert both men's seed into her body and see if she could have two children in one go, one from each donor. My mother thought about it and in the end agreed."

"And the sad part of this story is?" the blonde girl asked narrowing her eyes at Harry.

"Oh my gods you insensitive snake, let me finish!" Harry wiped a few more crocodile tears and continued, "Any way, so mother gave birth to two boii-babies from different men on the same date. Everything was fine, she had risen fairly high in our family's business. About two years had passed when she sent a thank you letter to both our fathers and a picture of us explaining she had no intention for them to come and help or child support stuff and what not, she just thought they would like to know that they helped her achieve one of her many goals. They replied and wished to at least meet us and from then on they visited us up to our fourth birthday…when it happened…mother, being the only one in the family at the time with infant children, received an anonymous letter saying both Draco and I would be kidnapped and possibly murdered if she did not resign from her position in the company. Our fathers found out and so it was decided that they would take us and our mother would continue on in her place at the company seeing as it would be disastrous to the family business if mother were to step down. And so…Draco and I were separated for almost twelve years, neither of us aware that the other existed due to our young age. We both had little if not any time with out mother. She sent us gifts in secret of course, since any sign of our whereabouts could be potentially lethal! We move every once in a while just to get a chance to see her…"

They all stared openly at the crazy half-blood. Harry tried to keep his composure and was saved by Percy who came over and looked at them all, "You told them the story didn't you?"

"They were curious." Harry sniffled.

"C'mon let's get you a tissue," Percy said as he lifted Harry by the elbow. As soon as they were out of sight Harry laughed until tears clouded his vision, "Can't breath breathe, oh my gods…!" Harry laughed and gasped for breath as Percy patted Harry on the back.

"Ok…I'm good," Harry said while taking deep breaths.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's head back. If anyone asks I'm a tube baby and mom is a CEO with potential assassination worthy kids. Draco follows the same birth story."

"You're high aren't you?" Percy asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Probably, Fella really packed on the hairspray today."

Both boys chuckled and made their way back to the pit. Harry was looking over the ocean, a small smile etching out as his eyes reflected the green sea, "_Edward, we should go visit the ocean one day. Just you and me."_

_Edward smiled and brushed some of Harry's hair behind said boy's ear, "We go down to lake Michigan all the time, and very much alone." he said as he pulled the shorter boy towards his own body. _

_Harry smiled and rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around his lovers neck, "I know, but I wanna see the OCEAN, you know sandy shores, big sun, no boats coming in and out of the harbor making noise and ruining the moment!"_

_Edward looked away as if in deep thought before picking Harry up by the waist causing the half-blood to yelp in surprise, "Alright then, but on one condition."_

"_What?" Harry asked as he wrapped his legs securely around Edward's waist._

"_Stay this summer…"_

"Harryyyyyyyy,"

Harry closed and open his eyes, "Sorry…spaced out."

"No kidding." Percy said. He punched Harry lightly on the shoulder and continued on his way.

Harry gave the Ocean one last longing look, "I wonder if I stayed," he whispered. He let out a sigh and took off after Percy only to run straight into said boy's back.

"Really puddle lord, give us a warning….oh."

Harry stopped mid speech when he caught sight of the new arrivals. Now, it was no surprise to see them there, it was La Push after all, what had Harry in a bit of concern was that the girls, sans Angela, had decided to crowd around two of the boys that stuck out like sore thumbs next to the darker skinned boy's of the native land.

"Why is that hooker trying to touch my man?" Percy hissed out as he closed his hands into tight fist. Harry looked from Percy to the ocean then to the camp site.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, not really wanting to say anything that may set Percy off. He looked over to the site and saw Luke put a good ten inches of distance between himself and the girls. Harry quickly began to move his hands trying to get the man's attention. Percy was busy glaring at the floor and trying to keep himself from drowning every soul on the beach.

Luke finally caught sight of Harry and rushed away as discretely as possible from the group. See Luke, he had a possessive streak with Percy, but he was mean about it. People felt that Percy was his…Percy on the other hand, would explode…and give people unexpected baths, or horse dung would appear in front of every step they took….that poor Aphrodite girl still couldn't get the smell off let alone go near large bodies of water…the naiads were good friends with Percy.

"Look they moved away," Harry said as he tried to get Percy to look at him.

"They are still looking!" he barked out.

"Think of it like a zoo, Luke being the exotic animal they can see but not touch!"

"Can I drown them if they touch?"

"No."

"Push them in a puddle?"

"Only if the touching goes beyond a hand shake."

"Deal."

"Good, now stop the big waves."

Percy stood up straight and put on what we will refer to as the devil's smile. He walked a few paces away from Harry before said boy called out, "Percy! The waves!"

The demigod let out a few curses before calming the sea.

Harry silently thanked the Gods for Draco's reluctant agreement to remain in Forks. Percy patrol, Angela duty and bitch watch? That alone was the special recipe to send him to an early grave! Maybe that was gonna be the last journey that the son of youth would make! Oh how he needed a vacation!

As they finally reached the pit, Mike waved them over and began introductions, "Hey these are the locals, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Quil, and Paul."

Harry shook hands with them all, Percy just continued to smile. Harry saw Annabeth stand closer to Percy, ready to knock him out if necessary.

"And you two part of the local scene?" he said looking from Luke to Nico.

The one named Jacob laughed and introduced them, "They almost are! This is Luke Castellan and Nico D'Angelo. They are students doing research on the Quileute culture, we've been showing them around."

Harry smiled and shook hands with them both, this gained him a glare from the female party, did he mention he needed a vacay?

"Its nice to meet you all I am Harry Potter and this is Percy Jackson. Percy say hi."

Percy looked up with the devil smile still in place and said a hello.

"Percy…is that short for something?" Luke said hoping to get Percy's attention fully on him and not on the fact that the boy wanted to drown everyone present.

"Perseus…my name is Perseus Jackson."

Both Harry and Annabeth kept a close eye on the tide. It was calmer but not calm enough.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Perseus Jackson," Luke smiled and took Percy's clenched hand in his own. The waves visibly calmed and Grover, Annabeth, Harry, and Nico all let out the breath they had been holding in.

Luke held on to Percy's hand, never breaking eye contact. Calming down a pissed off demigod was like facing off with a Spanish bull….especially if it's a kid spawned from the big three. Just ask Annabeth, she has the son of Hades to deal with!

Mike broke the silence when he cleared his throat, "So yeah, some of us are gonna go hike to the pools so whoever wants in lets get going."

Luke released Percy's hand, but still kept the eye contact. They all split and Nico, Grover, and Annabeth followed after Mike since Angela had decided to join the hike, Seth and Paul went in after the group. Bella had stayed behind and was talking with Jacob, Harry sympathized, while the rest hit the waves. Percy went in with them as he had promised, but not before Luke kissed him senseless whilst everyone separated into groups. Mist is a wonderful thing!

Harry sat next to Luke on the cool sand as they watched everyone go about their business, "We need to get your fiancé a leash and a chew toy."

Luke let out a laugh and pushed Harry, "He's just too cute isn't he?"

Harry laughed and looked out to where Percy was, "Cute isn't the word I was looking for."

"Don't hate Harry. How's it going with your conquest?"

Harry rolled his eyes and fell back, "He's awesome….yet has baggage in the form of a stalker and every other female he turned down over the years."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, you are making this way too difficult! Just do what I did to Percy!"

Harry gave Luke a good stare, "Do I really want to know what that was?"

Luke gave him a big ol' smile that either meant he was gonna steal Harry's shoes or scar him for life, "I grabbed him one day after sword practice, pinned him to a tree and had him screaming my name by lunch time…"

Harry stared at him for a good five seconds, "How long did you know him before all this went down?"

"Like a week…I think…"

"You think? Was there a dinner invite some where between the tree and lunch time?"

"No…should there have been?"

"Probably…"

"I did catch him in the boy's restroom after!"

"Sounds about right."

"Hey, I invited him for a walk on the beach and formally asked him out! It wasn't that hard…I mean I technically already knew him…I always knew my Percy."

Harry smiled, that was Luke for you, completely raunchy and seemingly uncaring, then he pulls a line like that out of his ass and left you speechless.

They were silent for a while before Harry remembered he wasn't on break, "Which ones are they?"

Luke smiled, "Took you long enough. Jacob and Embry. Nice kids, hide a lot from the rents though. Well Embry does, Jacob's dad seems to be in know."

"Secret how?" Harry asked as he stood, now watching Jacob closely. He and the destroyer of the ozone layer were far enough to no be heard, but very much seen.

"Well from what Luna has gathered, we managed to get her into the school, don't ask how, they don't go to class much and it seems like Jacob, Quil, Embry and Paul all disappear at the same time."

"Anything happen before they disappear?"

Luke tilted his head to Jacob and answered, "Luna said he goes really stiff, takes off, then the others follow."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, the whole lot of them, especially Embry, have taken a liking to her."

Harry laughed, "It's Luna! Who wouldn't like her."

Luke nodded in agreement, "Angela is the one on your end of the stick right?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool, somewhat shy."

"A half-blood shy?"

"I know right!"

"I don't think those two have told anyone about the dyslexia and ADHD." Luke said as he played with the dirt.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked as he lifted his upper body.

"Percy fix you?"

"Yeah, when we got here, answer the question."

Luke stuck out his tongue and continued, "From what I have noticed, they show signs, but the others either think its something else…"

"The secret."

"Exactly, or they know they just don't mention it."

Both boys stayed silent before Harry spoke up, "I'm scared."

"Draco will be fine."

Harry looked down and clutched his ring, "He better be."

* * *

Draco walked into what appeared the only mall, if you could it that, in Forks. It was tiny, but it would do to keep him from cutting holes in all of Harry's jeans. He was still a bit pissed off from the night before.

He quickly found a small café lounge and took a seat at the farthest table. He would drown his anger with hot chocolate and a good muffin, heaven help the poor soul that would try to stop him. Half through his muffin and hot chocolate binge, a shadow fell upon Draco's table. The boy looked up and was taken aback when he came face to face with a smiling you woman.

"_**Mind if I join you?"**_

"_**Not at all," **_Draco had no clue why, but he felt like he had seen this woman before…well not seen, but her presence. He felt like he knew it.

"_**Lovely day isn't it?" **_She asked, the woman had a soft voice that matched her demeanor. She didn't appear threatening, but she still had this poise about her that demanded respect.

"_**Yes, its decent weather." **_

Draco couldn't for the life of him meet her gaze, it felt wrong for some reason. Like he wasn't worthy.

"_**Something is bothering you, talk to me."**_

The young woman placed her hand atop Draco's closed fist and the boy sang like a canary.

"_**Its just my brother! He's so frustrating! I know he has more experience in the field and what not, but I've been training, I've been studying, I have put in twice as much time and effort than any of the new kids and still I get booted to the bench like some talent less ass hole and its not fair! How can I prove that everything I've done so far is for something and not just for show. Yeah I know we all get our turn, but then why did they call me? They could have easily sent Hermione or Dean, but no, Chiron told me I was to go! How can I prove to him…that I'm not useless…that I don't need him to watch my every move? I appreciate it and all, but I'm not five!"**_

Draco didn't notice when it was that he held the woman's hand in his own, nor did he mind, he felt safe and strangely calm.

"_**Child, your time will come. You will prove your worth as a hero, in the eyes of the gods, and most significantly to you, in the eyes of your brother. I am proud…to have you and Harry as my sons."**_

Draco's eyes widened and his hand went limp. He stilled as the woman got up and kissed his forehead. He couldn't move as he felt her smile against his hair.

"_**Such affection is uncommon for the gods…"**_ she whispered, _**"But I only have three mortal children. Their despair is my own. Forgive me."**_

Draco was about to reach up and touch her face when a loud crash from the other side of the room startled him. As he turned back the woman was no longer there. Staring at the empty spot in front of him, he slowly realized that not only had he just had a full blown conversation in Greek, but he had had a full conversation in Greek…with a Goddess….his hand trembled as he moved it to his forehead and shifted his gaze to his half eaten food, "_**There's nothing to forgive…", **_he whispered, _**"mama."**_

Draco took a few minutes to compose himself before getting up and paying his bill. He was about to walk out of the shop when someone grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him back.

"What the fuck."

He quickly spun around and came face to face with an odd looking girl, "What's your problem?" he asked as he yanked his arm back.

"Who was she?"

Draco looked at her like she had gone crazy, then he remembered her. This girl was in like five of his classes, "What are you talking about? Listen I gotta go home. Do me a favor and don't follow."

He was out the door and in the hall when he felt the second tug, "Seriously let me go!"

He yanked his jacket hard enough for the girl to stumble. Normally, this wouldn't be his exact behavior, he liked words more than physical action, but this girl was pushing him!

He walked a bit faster now feeling her eyes burning into the back of his skull.

"WHAT SO FIRST ITS THAT SLUT HARRY POTTER AND NOW THAT WHORE OF A WOMAN? WHY WONT YOU NOTICE ME?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and slowly turned. Everyone remember the thing about out of control half-bloods? Draco slowly lifted his head and started counting backwards from ten. He had only lost control one time, back before he knew what he was, and that person was still recovering from kidney damage.

"Take…it…back." he hissed out.

The girl looked slightly shaken but stood her ground, "No! I want to know why you are always hanging over that slut and now you're meeting up with older women? No doubt another prostitute!"

"Take it all back now!" He warned her again.

"NO!"

Draco snapped. He walked to her with a grace that would make runway models look away in shame. He stood a hairs breath away from the girl and met her frightened gaze with his cold as steel gray, "That whore…that prostitute…is my mother…that was the first time that I have seen since I could remember…and that slut Harry Potter…is my sister…"

The girl opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, "I…I am…sorry…I…."

"Shut the fuck up and don't come near me again. Disappear and never utter a word of this to anyone or your tongue may shrivel up as might your stupid face…useless like an old cow." he smiled when the girls hands shot up to cover her face and was pleased to see a few age spots on her hands.

He turned away and walked towards the exit before he caused her any actual damage. As he reached the door, he stopped and stared wide eyed at the last person he'd ever expected to see. He took a deep breath and stepped right next to the persons ear, "Please don't tell Harry about this…Edward."

With that he went out the door and into the chilly day of early October.

Edward stared after the boy for a good thirty seconds before looking back at Alice and Esme, "I'm going to follow him…"

Both women nodded and watched him go.

* * *

Bella wanted to kill something. One minute she was but a few eyelash batting seconds away from finding out a few more details into the theory she had made about Edward and his family when out of nowhere a giant wave hit her! Now people might say it's a normal thing to happen at the beach, BUT she was the only one that got hit with it! Jacob was perfectly dry! She had seaweed in her hair for crying out loud!

"Geez Bella, you alright?"

She knew he was trying not to laugh, his eyes gave him away, "No, Jacob. I'm soaked to the bone and I didn't bring a change of clothes!"

"See Fella that's why you should never turn your back on the Ocean."

Bella spit out a piece of seaweed that had found its way into her mouth and slowly turned to see Harry standing next to Jacob, "What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth. She was shaking from head to toe and it wasn't because she was cold.

Harry's smirk didn't really help her mood either, "Relax lady, I just came to ask if you guys wanted to eat something. "

He motioned back to the pit and they noticed that the guys that had gone surfing were getting ready to eat along with Luke.

"We better go then, you need to sit next to the fire."

Bella glared a bit at Jacob before stalking off.

"Jezz, try to be nice and you get a slap to the face!"

Jacob chuckled, "You guys don't get along well do you?"

Harry feigned insult, "What are you talking about? We are like totally bffl's or whatever!"

Harry made a face and Jacob stifled a laugh, "Your name's Harry right?"

Harry nodded, "Harry with and H A double R Y."

Jacob shook his head in amusement. Harry noted that the unclaimed half-blood rubbed his eyes, obviously confused as to why Harry shifted from time to time. Harry took the hint and quickly motioned for them to go back to the pit.

"Have you met Luke before?" Jacob asked after a few steps.

Harry thought about the answer before opening his mouth, "He reminds me of a cousin I have back home. Sarcastic, evil, a complete ass-hole, but still the nicest most trustworthy person I have ever met."

"Well yeah, cus that made total sense! But I get you, there's something about him that makes you wanna trust him and check for your wallet every five minutes."

Harry laughed and nodded, "So what brought that question around?"

Jacob shrugged, "You two seemed to just fall into conversation easily. You both have this aura like you share common ground. Not just you two, but Nico as well. I feel comfortable around you guys."

Jacob blushed as he realized what he had just said. Harry merely smacked his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Its normal to feel comfort around those who are in similar situations to your own. Talk with Percy, Annabeth, Grover…it'll come easily. As I said, people in the same boat usually call to each other."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, being something you cant really explain to someone openly. Having to convince yourself there's an explanation somewhere, even though you cant see it yet. Stuff like that. Things only you know…yet you cant explain."

Jacob stayed quiet for a while. They had stopped walking and merely stood. Harry was hoping that the light bulb would only turn on slightly. He saw Jacob made to ask more, when Percy called them over.

"JAILBAIT! COME EAT BEFORE I CALL LILY AND TELL HER YOU'RE STARVING YOURSELF BEACAUSE YOU THINK YOUR FAT!"

Harry turned to Percy and send a him a view of his finger.

"THAT'S NOT VERY LADY LIKE!"

Harry glared and marched straight up the Percy smacking him behind the head, "You don't need it much any way!"

Percy rubbed the sore spot while smiling up at Harry who had taken seat next to him, _**"You owe me two drachmas!"**_

"_**What for?"**_

"_**Told ya I could get just one person, you said I couldn't and I did!"**_

"_**It included a starfish on the head, so you failed."**_

"_**No cus I didn't wanna disturb the wildlife that way! Imagine taking a nap then waking up on that head!"**_

Both boy's shuddered at the thought, _**"A drachma then, not one more!"**_

"_**Fine!"**_

"_**Not that I'm complaining, but why the Fella?"**_

"_**You didn't see her! She was about to molest family on my dad's front lawn!"**_

"_**Wait howd you know Jacob was family?"**_

"_**Luke told me a few minutes ago when he…yeah…don't worry about it."**_

Harry sniggered when he saw the smirk playing on Luke's lips as he had a conversation with one of the kids from Forks. Everyone was caught up in their own things that they didn't notice the language change…except for two people…Embry and Jacob…who looked more confused that relieved.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Quil asked as he munched on some chips.

"Nah, they still got like a good two hours in there."

A giant sneeze brought everyone's undivided attention to Bella. The girl blushed, whether in embarrassment or anger, well Harry didn't really care.

"Hey Bella, why don't I drive you home before you catch death?" Jacob asked. Harry knew the guy felt guilty for not noticing the wave.

Bella sniffled and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They both got up to leave when it struck Harry, no one would be around Jacob…

Luke and Percy seemed to have reached the same conclusion, both wide-eyed and unsure how to go with them without suspicion, where was Annabeth when you needed her!

"**Harry, go with them."**

Harry stilled at the sound of the soft voice, "Hey! Wait."

He had shouted out before he could stop himself, work while you run as they say, "Would you guys mind if I tag along? I have to take my anti-biotic and I forgot them at home."

Jacob immediately said yes while Bella looked at him with calculating eyes.

Harry turned to the group to say goodbye and shook the hands of the Quileute boys and Luke, "It was nice meeting you all."

Percy gave him a quick murmured good luck and off he went after Bella and Jacob.

The ride back to Forks was awkward. Harry was sitting in-between Jacob and Bella and it was quiet as fuck. He tell Jacob was ready to crack much like he was, silence and ADHD didn't mix well together. As they entered Forks, Harry got an feeling in his stomach. He couldn't quite pinpoint the voice that he had heard, but it felt as if he had heard it before, back when he was running to camp half-blood. Why had he been told to return?

The truck they were in came to a stop and Harry figured they had reached Bella's house.

"All right Bell's Im going to drop Harry off then head back."

Bella stopped as she stepped out the car, "But…I…wanted to thank you by going to the movies!"

Harry gave her a look, was this chick totally trying to get into Jacob's pants?

He took a sideways glance to the half-blood and noted he was blushing slightly. He sighed, debating whether or not to let Jacob go…

"It's fine Jacob," he finally said, "Go on and stay, I'm only a few blocks away."

Jacob looked ready to protest but Harry was already out of the truck, he gave Jacob a quick thank you before turning to Bella and surprising her by giving her a hug.

Now it would have all been nice and dandy…if he hadn't whispered in his normal voice to her, "Hurt him…and you will regret it."

He pulled back and smiled before taking off down the road. Harry broke into a run as soon as he was out of the stunned teenager's eye sight.

As soon as he reached the house, he opened the door and called out for the blonde half-blood. He began to panic when he received no answer in return. Then he found a small note atop the kitchen table, _"I went to the mini mall market shit thing in town." _

Harry let out a sigh and took off out the door. The voice wanted him back in Forks and now he knew why.

* * *

Draco had finally calmed himself as he stared out to the small park scenery. He had a good three hours before he had to return home, so he decided to wrap up his day by taking in a movie. He got up off his bench and started off towards the movie theater that was only a block and a half away, plus side of this town: everything was a block and a half away. He took his sweet time to get there and bought his ticket. The movie would start in about fifteen minutes so he sat in the lobby, so far nothing had disturbed the quiet time he needed.

Of course nothing this good could last, especially when you are the son of a thousand year old deity.

Draco resisted the urge to groan out loud when he saw Bella walk into the theater accompanied by what Draco could only describe as a bronze delicious man. How that dumb as a door knob twit got one of those on her arm was a mystery he wasn't willing to uncover at that moment, so he decided to take the high road and ignore her.

Did we mention that the girl lacked common sense?

"Draco Malfoy?"

He resisted the urge to say, "no the tooth fairy." So he opted with merely nodding his head in acknowledgement hoping she would get the hint…

"So why didn't you go to La Push with Harry?"

This girl was just plain stupid…Again he ignored her.

"Hello? What are you deaf?"

"I wish I was," he mumbled before getting up and towering over her, he wasn't the tallest of boys around, but the chick was the size of his boot heel, "Look Duck, I'm not in the mood for shit today so just go back to your date and fuck off, I have a movie to catch."

He was about to walk away when she caught his jacket sleeve. Really? These bitches didn't know what hands off the product meant!

"Let me go….please." he growled out.

A tinge of fear went through Bella, but she wasn't done yet, "I want you to forbid Harry from seeing Edward."

Draco turned to her completely and removed her hand from his person, "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because Edward is mine. I was here first, so I deserve him!" she snapped at him.

"Well aren't we egotistic, aren't you here with him?" he asked nodding towards Jacob who was at the concession stand getting some popcorn and a drink for himself.

Bella didn't even turn to acknowledge him, "I don't care about him, he's just a friend…I want Edward, so tell your tube baby sister to back the fuck off!"

Draco looked at her with his mouth open, what the fuck was she talking about a tube baby sister? Just then Jacob came back and looked back and forth between Bella and Draco, his eyes lingering on Draco for a good minute.

Draco finally noticed the boy standing mere inches from himself and an idea popped into his head. So this bitch thought she could try to get Edward and have this stud muffin on the side…oh she was so off her rocker!

Draco turned himself completely and faced Jacob, the boy was a good head and then some taller than him, but he could still very much get away with what he was about to do. He grabbed the drink and food from the seemingly stunned creature before him and shoved it into Bella's hands.

Bella was about to throw the food back at Draco when her eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open. Draco had reached up, grabbed Jacob's head and was now sucking the life out of the man through his lips!

Draco quickly parted his lips when Jacob asked for entrance and gods would he let this man enter whenever he wanted. He felt as curious hands slowly traveled down his back and fell on his waist, forcing both bodies to come closer, leaving them both breathless as their blood pumped harder in their veins. Jacob soon took control of the situation and tilted the blonde's head back to get better access into the sweet cavern that had willingly welcomed him. Draco's mind went blank when Jacob dominated him completely and put down his fighting tongue, all he could was wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck and hold on for dear life.

The need for air and the indignant squeal of Jacob's name forced both half-bloods to break away. Their bodies still melted together, neither willing to let go completely just yet.

With their foreheads still pressed together, both boys tried to regain control, neither successfully doing so. Draco opened his eyes slowly and found himself a few feet off the ground. He smiled a bit then pressed his lips gently to Jacob's. The boy pressed back, but Draco pulled away, albeit reluctantly. He gently removed himself from Jacob and found the floor. He didn't look away from the panting teen, he just couldn't, but then he remembered the audience.

He turned his sharp gaze to the stunned girl and smiled his best I'm so innocent smile, "See ya at school Bella!"

He kissed Jacob one last time for good measure and out the door he went. Completely forgetting the movie was suppose to have been enjoying. When he finally rounded the movie theater he let himself fall back on the wall. His breath was coming out short and his heart wouldn't stop pounding. He was sure he was blushing at least ten shades of red.

* * *

Edward had seen when Draco went into the movie theater. He was about to go in, but thought twice knowing it would be to obvious he following the boy if he walked in alone. He was about to call Alice and Jasper when he saw Bella and some kid from the reservation walk into the theater. Edward was at a loss! He knew Draco felt nothing but annoyance and possibly some hate towards Bella. The boy had just barely calmed down enough for Edward to think it was best to leave him be, but now…he was sure the blonde would kill the persistent girl.

He waited about five minutes when the blonde emerged from the theater. He smelled no blood from where he was standing, so that meant people were still alive in there. What caused him curiosity was the disheveled appearance the usually proper boy walked out in. He was just about to go see if he was ok when another familiar smell hit him. He turned just in time as a panting Harry came rounding the corner at full speed.

"Whoa there Speed Racer," he said as he caught Harry before any damage was done.

"Oh shit! Edward! I'm sorry," Harry was breathing hard, evidence that mortal had been running like a maniac all over town. Edward was pretty sure he knew what Harry had been searching for.

Harry took a good few breaths before speaking again, "Have you by any chance seen Draco around town?"

Edward smiled down at the worried teen and nodded, "He's actually around the corner, I just saw him come out of the theater."

Harry relaxed and thanked the Gods, "Did he look ok? Was he breathing fire from his nose?"

"um no? he was fine, like I always see him anyway."

Well it wasn't a lie, Draco was fine at the moment…

Harry nodded and walked towards the direction Edward had pointed to, with Edward in tow of course since he kind of forgot to let go of the Vampire's hand. Edward had been worried that Harry would notice the diffrence in temperature since every time they had contact in school it was limited or some form of clothing separated their skin from contact.

Harry stopped and peeked over the edge of the building, then pulled his head back. He smiled slightly then let go of Edward's hand and made a gesture asking him to keep as quiet as possible. Both boys approached the blonde slowly then Harry finally spoke.

"Dray?"

The blonde looked up and gave Harry a sheepish smile, "Hey."

Harry smiled then smacked the goofy faced teed across the head.

"_**What the hell was that for?"**_

"_**For leaving without telling me beforehand! Here I was looking for you feeling like an asshole for leaving you behind, then I get home all ready to explain shit and what do I find? An empty house and a missing brother, THAT'S WHAT! I would kill you if I wasn't so relieved to see you alive!"**_

Draco stood stock still as Harry hugged the living daylights out of him. He looked at Edward who shook his head. Silently answering the blonde, assuring him that he had not said a word to Harry about earlier events. Draco mouthed a thank you to the vampire and relaxed in his brothers embrace.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Annabeth, Percy, and Draco sat in the school auditorium waiting for the first curtain to rise. It was the day of the Art Festival thing the school had set up and the entire school had shown up to see the musical theater class's project. There were a total of six ten minute or so performances from varying popular musicals. Rumor said that one of the groups were going to perform a song from _Avenue Q _completely uncensored, hence the reason the entire school had shown up. Luke had called in saying he and Nico would be showing up to "Support the cause", but they had not spotted the pair at all so far.

The lights suddenly went out and the stage lit up. It was show time.

* * *

**A/N: and scene! So there you have chapter nine. What has it been almost a month? Ack anyway, thank you to all who reviewed, read, clicked, skimmed, favorited, alerted and what not this story, I really do appreciate it. Please don't expect the next chapter to come out too soon because I am back in school and drowning in reading material! But never fear this story isn't over yet, the performances are next and maybe a little re-encounter between Jacob and Draco, not to mention the I hope I make hot enough scenes of Harry and Edward performing the Phantom of the Opera! Thanks again and please tell me what you all think, I need some feed back once in a while! Until next time, adieu! **


	10. It's A

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Twilight. These belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer respectably.**

**Rated: T (Dry humor, make out sessions without graphic detail, and naughty words)**

**WARNING: this story will contain the following: Boy love, meaning that yes two male characters will eventually be trading some form of bodily fluid. If you don't approve be so kind as to remove your self from this page at this moment. A crossover of characters and out of character moments will happen! Reason being that I am only borrowing the names and some attributes of the originals, it's a fan fiction meaning that as the writer I can make Harry giggle or faint whenever I want, don't like it please remove yourself from this page at this moment. We will also have a few dirty jokes here and there along with a naughty word or two! Thank you for reading now please enjoy. (One last thing: I don't beta so excuse any mistakes!)**

**A/N: **Hey…Ya'll remember this story right? I deeply apologize for the long wait! Seriously, college reading is an entertaining bitch. Any way, here is chapter ten, a late holiday gift to all. Heads up about this chapter:

1) Harry will at some point be referred to as Jim, you know for the James, I don't know I hit a Star Trek phase…my NOOK is named Jim…my Ipod is Spock, yeah so don't fret I'm setting that up for the next chapter.

2) There are Lyrics in this chapter from the Phantom of the Opera, So I disclaim these now:** I DON'T OWN THE UNDERLINED ITILIZED WORDS.**

3) I would suggest listening to the Phantom of the Opera song while reading the scene. It might help with the visual! It's how I wrote it. . **  
**

**Special A/N: Here's the first one Terra! GIVE ME YOUR WORST! *runs and hides*. Terra is my unofficial Beta, aka listens to me whine, without her…this chapter would probably still be in a forgotten file! So thanks a kabillion! **

Everything else should be self explanatory, but either way feel free to ask and remind! Thanks a bunch! So without further ado, Enjoy:

* * *

**Two hours before **

Harry grumbled for the hundredth time that night as his eyelashes tangled over and over again thanks to the heavy mascara he was forced to wear. He wanted to march straight into the restroom and take the damn thing off, but Annabeth would just submit him to the torture all over again.

He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, where in the darkest depths of Hades had his masculinity gone exactly? He shook his head and what felt like a thousand overly sprayed curls moved like a single unit, not one out of place! It was ridiculous! He narrowed his eyes and glared at his now dark red lips, or hooker red as Percy and Draco had so lovingly called it.

Harry stopped glaring at his image when a knock came at his door, "Come in."

"Hey, we need to have a meeting before…" Nico stopped mid sentence as he looked Harry up and down, "You know you don't have to put the mist up until we get you to the school right?"

Harry growled and stomped a low-heeled foot on the floor, "Its not up!"

"Ok kids, Charles is here we'll have the meeting and we can head on out to…" Luke's eyebrows shot up as he stepped into the room behind Nico with Beckendorf not far behind, "I'm sending a picture to your mama…"

"This place ain't too shabby…Dude…can you breath in that?"

"Yes I can Beckendorf!" Harry ground out as he glared daggers at Luke who was focusing his camera phone.

Harry flipped Luke the bird as he picked up his jacket and the second costume he had to wear, "Let's have your meeting then."

He stormed passed the sniggering boys then blushed like a virgin when the cat calls began.

"Jim! Is that slit legal?" Nico asked as they followed him into the living room.

Harry quickly clamped the costume shut and cursed them all to hell, "I didn't have a say in this ok!"

"I bet," Charles snorted as he sat next to Harry.

"Now now lets leave Hare Bear alone. It's not his fault he has to wear a white night gown that hangs off the shoulders only to be held up by a white leather corset that leaves little to the imagination and much for the eyes to be grateful for." Luke said as he set a few papers on the table and turned off his cell, "But tell us sweetheart, did Edward help with the selection of this number or is it a surprise?"

Harry growled and launched himself at Luke only to be caught by a laughing Nico and Beckendorf. They set the fuming half-blood back in his chair while they boy continued to glare and curse in his mother's native tongue.

"Oh Jimmy you know I love you! But in all seriousness man thanks for taking one for the team. I'm sure Edward's Jimmy is gonna appreciate it too!" Luke laughed as Harry tried straggling him again only to be held back by Nico, as Charles was too busy trying to contain his laughter.

"That's enough Luke," Nico said as he tried holding back a smile, "Let's get started before it gets late."

Luke smiled his devil smile and waved an apology to Harry whom simply huffed and flipped his hair back, "He's already in character." Luke mumbled as he sat down.

"I heard that!" Harry snapped as he continued to glare from under a curtain of bullet proofed curls.

Luke smiled and stuck out his tongue, "Ok then gents, let's get down to business. Harry, I regret to inform you that you must grow you dick back out tonight and say goodbye to your boobies, at least until the quest over."

Nico banged his head on the table and Beckendorf bit his tongue, Luke was just too much sometimes.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked suddenly forgetting he wanted to kill the blonde bastard in front of him.

Luke finally dropped his I'm gonna eat you alive grin and got down to business, "We finally have a place to search for answers. It seems there's something of a local club on the outskirts of town. It sits on the La Push/Forks border and the owner, or should I say the owner's family, has been there since the founding of both the town and the reservation. It started out as an Inn, then morphed into a Pub/Inn, and finally into what it is now."

Harry leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, "So why do I have to leave the high school?"

"The club is technically 21 and over, but you can still get in if you get tagged. Logically the owner will only speak to us if we present ourselves as his equals, not snot nosed teenagers." Beckendorf said as he looked over some of the pages Luke had handed him.

"The owner is a half-blood?" Harry asked as he looked at them for confirmation.

"No, the owner is a satyr. A very old satyr."

"A satyr? Nico are you sure? Grover would have smelled or at the very least sensed him out." Charles exclaimed as the others stared at Nico.

"I went there last night with Ms. O'Leary, she smelled satyr. Grover probably didn't notice because the forests around here are very old, way older than both Grover's age and my own combined and then some. That old goat smelled like the woods around him."

"Ok," Harry sighed out, "I get pulled out of the high school, but have Draco's schedule changed to match Angela's, and send Luna back to the camp to report whatever it is we find back to Chiron."

"We can do that over Iris message," Charles said confused at Harry's last order.

"We don't know whose watching those lines Charles, Gods know what the hell is going on here. I'll replace Luna in La Push. The faster we move those two out the better. Angela is still ok, but those boys need to be moved out now."

They all nodded in agreement before Luke spoke up, "We might actually be able to send Embry with Luna. He's grown attached to her."

"We can figure that out after tonight," Charles said, "First we got to find out what's protecting them before we move anybody."

"Ok then," Luke said as he stretched his arms, "Everyone stays put until we get answers. Harry, Charles and I will be back stage with you and Grover. Nico will be at the east exit from the stage, as soon as your last presentation ends go to him. You will come back here with Charlie and Nico will go back to La Push to help Luna. Kill "Jamie", arm yourself and get ready to partayyyy."

Harry sighed and gave Luke an aspirated look before he realized a key word in the partay sentence, "I'm not going to be armed?"

"The hell you are, you are suppose to be a defenseless sheltered young lady! The only weapons you are carrying onto that stage are your shaven legs and your teary eyed face!" Luke cried out in mock horror, "Besides," he continued, "Who needs a weapon when strapping young Edward will protect your frail self from all harm?"

Nico finally lost it burst out laughing as Charles buried his face in his arms and shook in silent laughter.

"No, but seriously Jim," Luke said as he patted a fuming Harry on the shoulder, "It's safer if your weapons stay here. You might have to take them off before the performance and a mortal might accidentally grab them."

Harry sighed, but agreed. Bella was out for his blood after all…

The boys grabbed all necessary items and took off towards the school. It was going to be a interesting night to say the least.

* * *

Edward lay in his room. Radio and lights turned low. His eyes remained closed as he reviewed in his mind the blocking from the two scenes he was to perform with Harry tonight. They would share a total of two kisses, more if he played his cards right. During practice, they had both cleverly skirted around each other, purposefully coming only centimeters away from the desired target. Not tonight, tonight they promised to give the performance one hundred and ten percent of passion and god help him he would do just that, if only to taste Harry his Harry.

A sudden pang shot through Edward's body. He quickly sat up and placed a hand over his chest. The boy. The boy from his past. How could he so quickly dismiss the few memories he had of the laughter, the kisses, and those piercing forest green eyes? Was he so desperate to see those eyes, to hear that laughter and feel those kisses, that he would pretend to see it all in Harry? Had he been so taken by Harry's green eyes, that his mind had immediately interpreted them to have been that of his lover of so many years ago?

But was he not told to move on? Was he not told to fall in love again? To grow old and live out a happy life next to someone that was not his one true love?

He sat in silence, listening to the soft music coming from his stereo. He was torn between the past and the present. His heart desperately clinging to a past he could never have again and his mind showing him things that his heart began to frantically believe.

A soft knock at his door announced his mother's arrival as she opened the door to peek in, "It's time to go Edward." she quietly observed him as he looked at her and swiftly rose to his feet to retrieve the items he would be needing for the night, "Are you nervous?" she asked warily as he suddenly paused from his rummaging.

"I'll be fine," he murmured in response, still motionless.

She moved into the room, shutting the door behind her, "You can't lie to me Edward." She said as she placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

He gently placed his hand over hers and took a deep breath, "I know Esme, but I can handle it…for now at least."

She nodded and moved away when he let her go, "We'll wait for you downstairs." She walked out before he could answer and frowned with worry. She would have to have a long chat with Alice.

As the door closed, Edward dropped the mask in his hand, how ironic…he would be needing a second mask for this night. He looked out the opened window to his left and stared longingly at the blue moon. His eyes hardened as he reached his final solution.

Tonight, just for tonight, Harry would be the one he lost. Tonight, he would mix the past and the present. Tonight he would be Edward, Erik, and Raoul. He will force Erik and Raoul to fall hopelessly in love with Christine, while Edward stood by, infatuated by the ghost of his old love and Harry's forest green eyes.

Tonight will be the night he fulfilled his promise, while his heart shattered as he tasted the lips of an innocent, whom his heart and mind had run to for comfort. It was not fair to Harry, he knew this and it hurt, but it was all he had left to cling to.

With hardened resolve, he grabbed his things and walked out of his room. Ready to face the past and with luck…his future. Little did he know, the past and the present had a funny way of changing plans and creating a new future.

* * *

When Harry and the guys finally got to the school, they found the auditorium open for business.

"Shit, I better get my ass back stage." Harry said as he flung the passenger door open the minute Luke stopped the car.

"Charles, Nico go with him. I'll stay near the front. Percy and the others are probably sitting near the stage." Luke got out and they all made bee line for the auditorium.

Half way across the parking lot Harry heard someone call his name, as they all paused to look they saw a short girl waving like a overly enthusiastic cheerleader.

"A friend?" Nico asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry waved back and smiled, "Alice Cullen, Edward's sister."

Luke gasped and hugged Harry from behind, "Oh My Gawds you guys! We get to meet Hare-bears in-laws!"

The other two sniggered while Harry cursed the son of Hermes to an early grave and prayed for the earth to swallow him whole when Luke busted out the crocodile tears, "Look Charles! Our little baby Harry is all grown up, seducing men on stage! I'm so proud!"

Harry's left eye started to twitch. He was about to flip Luke over his shoulder and shove his heeled foot down his throat, when his gaze suddenly locked with Edward's. The man was looking at him with such a heated gaze that Harry's breath was caught in his throat and he was unable to move.

Luke smirked and poked Harry's face, "Harry, you're drooling."

Nico and Beckendorf waved their hands in front of the stunned demigod's face but nothing seemed to break the trance he was in. Harry was oblivious to everything but the golden eyed creature the graces had put in his path. He was the perfect model for formal wear for crying out loud! He wanted, no needed to touch now!

"Good evening Carlisle, Esme."

"Good evening Charlie."

The combination of voices broke Harry from his trance. He shook his head and finally noticed that Edward and his family, he assumed the brunet and the older male were his parents, had actually moved to stand next to them.

"I believe I haven't met you boys before." The guy with the furry business under his nose said as he held a hand out to Luke.

"No sir, we just came into town today," Luke said as he shook the man who had spoken first hand. It wasn't a complete lie, they really had just gotten to town, "Came to support our kin and take pictures for the parents!"

Harry saw the man was about to ask a few more questions when he spotted Bella behind him, so the guy was probably her father. Did he know his daughter had a borderline psychotic obsession with a boy who was so not interested?

Harry noticed she was trying to get a better view of Edward. He narrowed his eyes and was a few seconds away from pulling a dick move, just for the hell of it, when another voice broke him from his musings.

"There you guys are!" it was Angela with Grover in tow, "Curtain is about to go up, we need to get back stage now." She puffed out. She had clearly run the whole way to the parking lot.

Alice gasped as she wiped out her phone to check the time, "She's right! We must hurry!" Alice quickly kissed Jasper, grabbed Edward, snatched Harry and took off with the Angela and Grover at her heels. Bella just gave a heavy sigh and went off, not quite as enthusiastically.

The Cullens looked a bit worried, well Rosalie looked pissed, as the four humans stared at the clearing dust, "She moved nearly as fast as Thalia did that one time she came to camp and someone popped in a Britney Spears Mix CD over the loud speakers." Charles said as he smiled at the memory.

"That was George, he wanted to see if the rumors were true." Luke said as rested his forearm on Nico's shoulder.

"Were they?" Nico asked, as he had not been present at the time of said event.

"Yes." both Charles and Luke answered with a slight wince.

"We should get inside before they dim the lights down." the blonde with a slight southern drawl cut off their musings and brought them back from memory lane.

"Well put sir," Luke said as he patted his pockets, "Damn I left the camera in the car."

Charles raised and eyebrow and held out his hand, "Give me the key, I'll go look for it. Go find some seats."

"I'll come with you, Luke's insanity might be contagious." Nico said as he began to walk towards their car.

Charles laughed and elbowed Luke who scoffed at Nico's retreating form, **"Well there goes the album filled with Annabeth's early to late teens pictures!"**

Nico nearly slipped on some ice only to be saved by Beckendorf who was roaring with laughter by now. Nico glared back at Luke who merely waved at him, "Aw I love that kid. Right so seats, shall we?"

* * *

The second act had just ended. A descent rendition of _Oklahoma! _Had opened the show, followed by Bella's group with a number from _Hairspray. _Now it was his turn. Harry fidgeted in his way too revealing for his taste night gown. He and Edward had only exchanged a few words and they finished getting ready for the first scene. Neither had been willing to look the other in the eye.

"Harry," a husky voice interrupted his musings. He gasped as he turned and found himself face to face with Edward, or should he say Erik. The predatory look in those eyes made him shiver with anticipation and want.

"Edward," He breathed out.

"Ready?" The challenging tone and look brought out the warrior in Hebe's first claimed son, "Do your worst." He whispered as he stepped close enough to feel Edward's breath mingle with his own.

"As you wish, Christine," He smirked as his hand trailed up Harry's exposed thigh. Not touching, but close enough to leave a burning sensation. Harry's eyes widened and his pupils dilated. Edward's smirk widened and he silently removed himself from Harry's space and went off to stage left.

Harry finally broke free of the trance and took a few deep breaths. It was so on now. Edward wanted to play, well Harry was more than willing to toss that ball back in the sexy man's face. He closed his eyes and took his position as the house manager signaled him to step forward. His Christine would be the entranced savage. She will push the phantom, be on the same level as he, even as he absorbed her with touch and song, she would control him just as he controlled her. Let the games begin.

The stage darkened with only one light remaining to illuminate the center of the set. The light was positioned to draw the audience's attention to the bottom of a raised platform that was held by staircases at each end. A loud organ sounded and startled the audience as four sets of curtains, hanging under the stairs, began to open slowly one by one each taking ten seconds to open. As the last curtain fell Harry stood as though unsure of his surroundings then slowly stepped forward.

_In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came._

As he moved towards the audience the curtains behind him closed one by one with every step he took.

_And though I dream again_

Harry spun in place then fell onto his knees facing the audience. A look of slight fear and confusion fell upon his face as he reached towards them, as if begging for help before closing his hand and clutching it to his chest.

_Sing once again with me _

Edward stepped from the shadows of stage left. Hidden, at first, from view of the audience. Harry, startled by his voice turned to see him emerge. Edward circled him, looking down at the confused boy with hungry eyes, slowly devouring every inch of him that his eyes could see.

_And though you turn from me_

Harry looked over his right shoulder as Edward stopped on his left. He was then swiftly raised to his feet. Pulled onto a solid body. The temperature on the stage suddenly flew up towards unimaginable heights as Edward grabbed onto Harry's exposed leg and slowly trailed his hand up the shivering boy's leg stopping only centimeters away from any actual undergarments. Harry kept his gazed locked on to Edward's, trying with all his might to control his breathing, as his leg slowly wrapped around Edwards waist.

_Those who have seen your face_

Harry slowly reached up to Edward's face and softly touched the mask, only have Edward push him away. Harry quickly moved back to him and pulled the man's face to his own. Edward's left hand automatically flew back to Harry's barely covered hip grasping him with all he was worth, while his right fell over Harry's left hand, cradling the side of his face covered by the mask.

_Our spirit and my voice_

Edward smoothly moved the hand he placed on Harry's hip torturing the skin beneath the fabric and moved it to the boy's lower back. Harry held onto Edward's left shoulder, praying this was no dream, as they spun in place. When they stopped Harry's back was to the audience. Edward slowly dipped the half-blood low and swept him from right to left before placing him on his feet.

_Sing my Angel_

Edward's voice shot through Harry like a command and he began to vocalize. The man moved up the left stairwell daring Harry to follow with his eyes. Not missing a beat, Harry continued on, going higher and higher as each step brought him closer to the forbidden man before him. The final note brought him one step away from him, one damn step away from his prize.

_I have brought you_

Edward took Harry's hand in his and helped the heated boy up the final step. He walked him to the center of the platform, all the while never breaking eye contact. The heat in those forest green eyes had captured him. He was done. He slowly and reluctantly eased Harry in front him. He placed one hand on Harry's exposed leg, while the other ran slowly down the young man's arm to entertlace their fingers. He slowly brought the hand to his lips, kissed the palm then placed it behind his own neck as he lowered his face to Harry's slightly exposed collar bone. His hand left Harry's, as the boy now clung to nape of his neck, and sensually fell upon the boy's regrettably covered hip. Then the stage went black.

Harry struggled to regain control of his beating heart. Edward's breath so close to his inflamed skin only added more weight to his dilemma.

"Edward," He whispered, "I can't move."

"I don't want you to."

Harry shuddered at the deep growl that had become of Edward's voice. He thanked the heavens above their mics turned off the minute the music ended.

The loud cheers and cat calls coming from the audience slammed them back into the present. Both boys bowed and swiftly moved back stage, where they were greeted with applause and slaps to the back as they moved swiftly to the changing rooms.

As they reached for the their respective doors, they stopped and stared at each other one last time. The air sizzled with electricity. Edward quickly opened his door and slammed it shut in his wake. Harry finally lost his footing and fell with his back against the door. The god's only knew how it was they would pull off that final performance.

Harry composed himself and opened the door to the changing room. Glad that it was empty. He quickly set on changing and wiping off the red lipstick for a lighter color Annabeth had given him. As he looked in the mirror, his reflection showed a beautiful young woman with the ability to make any man fall at her feet. On the inside, Harry knew, Harry felt, he was no such thing. He was a shivering, frustrated man for crying out loud! What the hell was he doing? Playing with Edward like that? He was confusing a past life he shouldn't remember with the present. Edward Masen was not Edward Cullen, but his mind said yes! Yes that is your Edward! Irrational, that's what that was! His Edward was mortal. A mortal with green eyes and a beautiful smile. He couldn't do it…he couldn't make this Edward his.

Now if only he could make his heart understand. Make the damn thing realize that…this wasn't real. This was a mission and Edward would only become a casualty of a battle he had nothing to do with. Maybe this really was the last journey the son of youth would make, because when this was over, after he gave himself completely to Edward during their final scene, his soul will forever belong to this boy, the boy with the golden eyes and the gorgeous smile.

"Edward….you must be turning in your grave in disgust of me." Harry whispered as he touched the mirror, "where is that undying love I swore to you now?"

He stood in front of that mirror until a knock came at his door. He was a demigod damn it, a warrior, a hero of the Gods…he would see the quest through, no matter the cost.

* * *

**A/N: SCENE! Ok so this chapter was originally like over fifteen pages long, so I cut it to the 10! The next one is almost done and should be up either Thursday or New Years Eve to be ready to read on New Years day! Thanks a bunch for reading, I hope I didn't disappoint too much! **


	11. A Boy with a Hickey?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Twilight. These belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer respectably.**

**Rated: T (Dry humor, make out sessions without graphic detail, and naughty words)**

**WARNING: this story will contain the following: Boy love, meaning that yes two male characters will eventually be trading some form of bodily fluid. If you don't approve be so kind as to remove your self from this page at this moment. A crossover of characters and out of character moments will happen! Reason being that I am only borrowing the names and some attributes of the originals, it's a fan fiction meaning that as the writer I can make Harry giggle or faint whenever I want, don't like it please remove yourself from this page at this moment. We will also have a few dirty jokes here and there along with a naughty word or two! Thank you for reading now please enjoy. (One last thing: I don't beta so excuse any mistakes!)**

**A/N: Hey! Its not New Years day but the day after! Ummm excuse for that ehh I went to bed at 5 am and didn't rise until around 2pm, then de-christmasfied my house! BUT this is a longer chapter so yay! Thank you Terra for checking the previous chapter! Notes for this chapter:**

**1) Phantom of the Opera Lyrics are used again, and again I DO NOT CLAIM OVER OWNERSHIP OF THE SONG, LYRICS, CHARACTERS ETC.**

**2) Harry is Scottish for the night.**

**3) Drinking is done, over 21...don't get ideas.**

**4) Bump and grind have come over for some fun.**

**5) The scene is a bit more aligned with the lyrics this time around, but it can actually be read on its own. The end is technically only flashes for Edward and Harry, for the reader it's a detail yum.**

**6) Bold Italics are flash backs.  
**

**So Please enjoy!**

**P.S.: Terra REVIEW BEFORE I TEXT YOU AGAIN! =D**

**RedRobbin your kiss is included**

**Rain IT WAS ONLY 3 DAYS THIS TIME! =D

* * *

**

Edward removed Erik's Black Wig and set off robotically to switch into Raoul's change. He smoothed his own hair back, changed shirt and jacket and finally took a deep breath. He was close to breaking. He wanted to mark Harry as his own. If he hadn't been warned by Alice that the guys clinging to HIS Harry were in fact related to said unclaimed angel, then he would have probably made a big old Jerry Springer scene right there in the parking lot and marked Harry as his own right there without a care of who was witness. The more the merrier as they said. But he had to stop! Harry wasn't his, it wasn't fair to Harry. But was it fair to his heart?

The push and pull on that stage had nearly shattered his resolve. Erik didn't want Christine on that stage, Edward wanted Harry…He couldn't see Christine, he saw make-up and hair and a dress, but he wanted what was underneath that. He wanted to touch more than just that tanned leg, god he was so close to his prize, so close! And that neck, given so willingly, as if the man that was standing behind it were no monster.

He took another breath as he heard the final notes to _Beauty and Beast _sound from the stage. It was time. He looked in the mirror one last time, "I guess…I wasn't strong enough…I kept my promise in the end." His grip on the counter harden and a it cracked under the pressure, "damn."

Edward stepped back and headed towards the door, but paused as he heard voices in the hall.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Here hand these to Nico. As soon as the performance ends I'll go straight to you guys."

"Is it about earlier?"

"What? With Luke? Nah man, that fool is still trying to get me back for the first time he was at camp!"

"Heard that was epic."

There was laughter, Edward knew that laugh….Harry.

"Yeah, it still tops mission t-pee the big house and dye everyone neon green."

There was a slight pause before the voice he didn't recognize continued, "It's the dreams."

Silence, then Harry answered, "Yes…but I'm ending them today."

"Hey don't…"

"It's ok. I have it under control. Go back to the exit, I'll see you in few minutes."

"Stay solid man."

"Thanks."

As soon as the foot steps died out, Edward opened the door. Harry swiftly turned and smiled, "Ready?"

Edward nodded, not taking his gaze away from Harry's form.

"Let's end this then."

Harry turned to walk away, but found himself pulled back into a hard chest, "No," Edward whispered heatedly into his ear, "We're starting it."

Harry was left slightly stunned as Edward released him and set off towards the stage. Harry growled a few curses before catching up to Edward. He spun the man around and brought his face down to his eyelevel. Even without the mist Edward would be a good four inches taller, "Don't forget…you pushed me." Harry hissed out close enough to brush his lips against Edward's.

"Edward! Harry! On stage!"

Harry released the Vampire and went up the side steps onto the platform, he didn't look back, but he sure as hell felt Edward's heated gaze strip him to his core.

The stage dimmed as Harry walked out and stood at the top of the left stairwell. He gazed out into the audience, hands clutching a single red rose. Eyes hollow, terrified of everything and nothing at the same time. A few tears escaped as Edward stepped onto the platform stage right.

_Christine, Christine_

He approached slowly, and wrapped his arms around the trembling boy. Harry dropped the rose as Edward turned him and softly took his hands, gently leading him to the center of the platform. He stopped and placed his hand under Harry's chin, gently lifting it. He smiled softly as he moved his hand to caress the boy's face, holding it like fragile glass.

_No more talk of darkness_

Harry leaned into the caress, then opened his eyes to meet Edward's gaze. No longer was it heated with desire, there was more, there was love, and worry. His eyes widen in slight shock when Edward pulled him into another embrace. Harry let himself relax and take in the strong masculine scent of the man that was holding him in his arms. He shuddered when Edward pulled back again to hold his face, gently wiping away the trail of tears.

_Say you love me every waking moment_

Harry placed his hands over Edward's, gently removing them from his face, and pulled his body away, just enough for him to get his head on straight again. He continued to stare into Edward's golden eyes, slowly allowing himself to be caught in the loving gaze. Only a little bit, he reminded himself, as he brought one hand up to caress the right side of Edward's face. He wasn't going to loose himself, not yet. He continued caressing, feeling the skin beneath his hand, slowly moving forward into Edward's personal space. Each step rendering him useless against the pull of Edward's gaze.

_Let me be your shelter_

Edward brought his hands down to Harry's waist and pulled the boy tenderly to himself again. Harry felt he would scream if Edward continued to treat him like glass, but that's what he was right now, glass that Edward could break whenever he felt like it. Harry would make him work for it though, he would not break without on last ditch effort to remain faithful to his lost lover.

_All I want Is freedom_

Harry reluctantly pulled away completely, walking towards the railing, he held it for support then looked over his shoulder with the most loving gaze Edward had ever seen. He smiled slightly then turned away.

_Then say you'll share with me _

Edward swiftly closed the distance between them and turned Harry. He led him back to center stage, never breaking gaze, allowing himself for the moment to pretend that this face belonged to his lover, to his one and true love. He gently placed one hand over Harry's face again, one hand caressing tender pink lips. He willed back a smile as the boy trembled at his touch as he let his hands fall to turn Harry towards the audience. He was falling he knew it, it would end soon.

_Say you'll share with me_

Harry let him self be taken. His back resting on Edward's strong chest. His hands moved to cover Edward's and Edward held him tighter in return. Harry felt Edward set his face on his left shoulder, then he turned him gently in his arms. Harry slowly crept his hands up Edward's chest. Edward slid his hands down Harry's back, stopping as he reached the boy's waist. His grip tightened when he felt Harry securely reach his shoulder and the back of his neck. It was time. He leaned down, searching for doubt in Harry's eyes, none was there, only love.

_Say you love me_

_You know I do_

Harry strengthened his grip and pushed up as, Edward grip him tighter and raised him from the floor. Their lips met and the world faded away.

"_**Crap I'm going to be late! Way to go Harry." he made a sharp turn heading for a classroom when he bumped into a solid mass, and down they both went.**_

"_**Sorry!" Harry said as he scrambled to help the other boy up.**_

"_**It's ok," the boy said. He took Harry's hand and gasped, "My name is Edward, Edward Masen."**_

"_**Harry," he replied with a slight blush coming over his features, "Harry Peverell."**_

Harry's hold on Edward intensified as the taller boy coaxed his mouth to open when he lifted him to spin towards stage left.

_**Harry slammed a book shut and shoved it away from himself, idiot teachers always assuming he could only be taught through humiliation.**_

"_**Harry."**_

"_**I'm not stupid," he ground out.**_

"_**I know," Edward whispered as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "They prefer to stay ignorant and not try to understand something different from what they know."**_

"_**and you understand?"**_

_**Edward kneeled next to Harry's chair and found the boy's eyes, "I'd like to try."**_

Edward pulled Harry closer after he placed the trembling boy back on his feet, he didn't want to break away not yet, just a little a more.

"_**?"**_

_**Harry tilted his head and held back a laugh, "beg your pardon?"**_

_**Edward cleared his throat and tried again, "Would you care to join me at the theater to watch a movie tonight?"**_

_**Harry bit his lower lip as if contemplating his answer. The boy had no idea how badly Edward wanted to be the one abusing that plump flesh, "Only if you buy me popcorn." Harry finally said as he playfully leaned forward. **_

_**Edward smirked and leaned in, forcing Harry to look up into his eyes, "it's a date." **_

Harry broke the kiss when his need for air grew, he had become blank from the world. He looked up into Edward's eyes and nearly cried when the eyes he saw were not bright green, he lost. Edward, this Edward, was better than no Edward at all.

_Everywhere you go let me go too_

_Love me that's all I ask of you._

With tears running freely down his face Harry leaned back up and sealed his lips upon Edward's one last time. He felt Edward's arms tighten around him again, relishing in the security and comfort they provided.

_**Harry fell onto the soft grass laughing as Edward tackled him down, "I can't believe you actually thought I wanted to court that horrid girl." he said between fits of laughter.**_

"_**What else would you have had me believe? She was prancing around town claming you would wed her soon!" Edward growled as he pinned Harry's hands with one of his own and used his free hand to maintain his balance.**_

"_**Really?" Harry made a face and continued his defense, "She's delusional! My exact words were as follows: Edith, stay away from Edward, he's taken. I don't know how she interpreted that as a marriage proposal, but there you have it."**_

_**Edward raised an eyebrow and brought his face down to Harry's, "And whom is it that has taken me?"**_

"_**Me," Harry said in all seriousness, "You belong to me."**_

"_**Do I now?" Edward whispered as he maneuvered himself between Harry's legs.**_

_**Harry nodded as a steady blush dusted his cheeks and fell down his neck. Edward bit back a smile as he ghosted his lips over Harry's ear, "Allow me then, to mark you as my own. Will you allow me to do so Harry?" He whispered as he rotated his hips causing Harry to gasp and tilt his head back, "Yes." the boy panted out.**_

_**Edward slowly released Harry's hands and trailed his fingers down to undo the first three buttons on Harry's shirt. He carefully moved the material away and touched the slender neck and tanned skin. He leaned down, allowing his nose to trail all the way up to Harry's face, where he nudged the boy to open his eyes. When he did, he slowly leaned down and captured the lips that often tormented him in a slow tender kiss. He reluctantly removed himself from them and moved down the offered neck slowly kissing and savoring the soft skin. He stopped at the juncture between the shoulder and neck. Slowly licking and sucking at the skin, making it tender to the touch. He gave one last lick before simultaneously biting down and undulating his hips forward.**_

_**Harry gasped as his eyes rolled back from the pleasure and pain that had been inflicted. Not quite knowing which he enjoyed the most. Edward smiled and licked at the wound. He hadn't broken the skin, but he had marked it without a doubt. He lifted his face from the mark and gently turned Harry's face. He kissed the boy's closed eyelids, coaxing them to open. When they did he smiled and kissed the boy tenderly on the lips, "I love you," he whispered.**_

The roar and applause from the crowd once again brought the pair back to reality. Harry gasped for breath as he looked up at Edward with wide eyes.

Edward could do nothing but stare back. Those were his memories. He knew they were his. He remembered confessing his love to Harry on that night. He remembered the first time he asked him out on a date, when he comforted Harry in school, and even when they first met. He remembered.

Edward brushed his fingers over Harry's lips as the half-blood slowly regained full motor skills.

"I have to go," Harry whispered.

Edward maintained eye contact and shook his head, "I love you."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and his control was destroyed as Edward took the final swing.

* * *

"Oh shit." Percy whispered.

Draco could only stare in shock while Annabeth gasped and placed a hand over her own mouth. Harry's mist had shattered. He now stood only a few inches shorter than Edward, his chest, though thankfully covered by the added hair extensions, was gone, and his arms now held the tell tale sign of toned muscle. The crowd was thankfully too distracted to notice the change, but from the look on Edward's face, he certainly hadn't.

The lights went off on the stage and the three half-bloods could only pray that Harry knew what he was doing.

* * *

Harry took off as soon as the lights went off. He ran from the stage and out the back door, not waiting to see if Edward had followed.

"Harry!" Charles shouted as he ran after Harry.

"Let's go Charles." He said as he ran straight to Nico and climbed on Mrs. O'Leary.

Both boys exchanged worried looks, but climbed on without saying a word.

* * *

Alice ran onto the set and removed Edward from the platform. The Vampire had remained frozen on the spot, and she knew he would not leave of his own will. She quickly led him back stage and forced him to sit. The hallway was thankfully deserted.

"Edward?" she gently called as she kneeled in front of him, "Come back sweetheart."

Edward finally snapped out of it, "Alice! It's Harry, he's…"

"Edward, Harry left, what happened?" She said as she forced him down again.

"Left? NO! Alice I have to go after…it's Harry my Harry! That was my Harry!"

Alice frowned and forced him down again, "What? But how? That, Harry is a girl. Your Harry was a boy."

"I, I know! But that's just it! That was Harry, my Harry, boy Harry. He had my mark!" He said as he pushed his hair back itching to go after his long lost lover.

"Your mark?"

"Yes, on his neck. I marked Harry as my own in 1916. Harry, that Harry has the exact same mark in the exact same place. Its him, I saw. It was him!" he exclaimed.

Alice opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say. Edward was just about to push her out of the way, when the small vampire's eyes glazed over and she swayed. Edward caught her and his eyes widened at her vision. When she came to, she looked at him them brought him into a fierce hug, "Oh Edward." She whispered as he hugged her back.

* * *

Bella held her breath in hopes of hearing more of the conversation Alice and Edward were having in the hallway. She had decided to lock herself in the changing room as soon as Harry and Edward began their second scene. She had barely stomached the first one and was sure she would throw up if she had watched the second. Confused was an understatement as to what she was experiencing at that moment. From the sound of it, Harry had taken off right after the scene ended and Edward wanted to desperately run after her, something Bella was pointedly ignoring at this time.

She replayed the conversation in her mind when she heard the tell tale sign of their foot steeps leaving the hallway. Edward had called Harry a he and for some reason mention a mark that was given in 1917? What the hell did that mean? She needed more information. She needed to know more about Edward, she needed the home advantage to take him from that dumb whore Harry. It was a good thing that Jacob had agreed to meet her at that local club on the town border. She could get anything she wanted from him. All she had to do was shake off Jessica and the rest of Forks High.

* * *

Harry didn't even stop to say good bye to Nico as he rushed into the house. He went bee line for his room grabbed some clothes and shut himself in the bathroom.

He took several shaky breaths before finally allowing himself to look in the mirror. He scowled at his reflection then turned on the water. He quickly ripped off the costume and wiped his face of all the make up he had been forced to put on. He then unclipped the hair extensions and jumped into the shower. As the hot water undid his curls he finally gave himself time to think. His heart was torn. He was in love with his memory, a dream, and in love with the most beautiful boy he had ever met in this lifetime. He shook as silent tears mixed in with the running water. This would be his only moment of weakness, he would leave "Jamie" in this bathroom. She would go down the sink and into the pipes. Her hair will lay in the trash along with the clothes she'd worn this night.

He stepped out and dried himself before opening the drawer and taking out a pair of scissors. It was time. He cleaned off the mirror and started cutting, stopping momentarily to stare at the red mark at the juncture of his neck. He'd had it since birth, doctors had called it a birth mark, nothing serious. Harry had covered it from the very moment he learned how to manipulate the mist. Whenever he stared at it, it made his chest feel hollow, like something was missing. He finally knew why that was.

* * *

Luke, Percy and Draco rushed into the house and found Beckendorf sitting in the living watching T.V.

"Where is he?" Draco asked as soon as he entered.

"In the bathroom. Just let him be for a while, he'll be out before we leave." Charles said as he motioned for them to sit.

"What the hell happened?" Percy asked as he allowed himself to be seated on top of Luke.

"Has he ever lost control of the mist like that?" Draco asked, he had only really known Harry for one summer.

"No," Luke said as he formed intricate patterns on Percy's clothed leg. He often did this when he was putting things together in his mind, "Something must have shaken him hard on that stage."

Charles shut off the T.V. and sighed, "Just let him be for now, if we try anything, he'll go war Harry on us and we wont get anything out of him for sure."

Draco but his lip, not really liking the idea, but what choice did he have?

They stayed quiet until Percy looked over his shoulder at Luke, "Not that I'm complaining, but why the hell are you here?"

Luke smirked and let his hands travel up and down Percy's legs, "Came to make sure my mermaid didn't have any needs that needed to be taken care of."

Percy blushed red and smacked Luke as best he could from his position. Draco rolled his eyes and looked to Charles for information.

"We have a lead. Luke, Harry and I are going down to the club in the outskirts of town. The owner is an old Satyr that might help us understand this place a bit better. Depending on what we find out, you might be taking over Harry's job with helping Grover keep an eye on Angela." Charles explained, "Annabeth will erase any memory of Harry from the students and teachers minds, Luke is taking care of the paper work."

"Well aren't you all super efficient." Draco said as he looked from Charles to Luke who was busy trying to get his hands up Percy's shirt.

The phone rang breaking the silence and Luke's hold on Percy. The boy leaped up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Percy, it's Annabeth, Listen apparently half the school is gonna go down to this club at the edge of town, and Angela was invited to go. Seems like the girl can't say no to a party. We are gonna have to go. You and Draco need to start getting ready now, Grover and I will be there shortly."

"Wait what? Is she high? We can't go to a club! What if she get's claimed, we don't have the place secured! And Luke, Charles and Harry wont be available!" Percy said as he changed the phone to another hand. They needed to end the convo soon before they got some unwanted guest.

"What? Look we'll figure this when we get there, bye." she hung up and Percy slammed the phone down.

"Draco, looks like we are gonna party tonight." Percy sighed as he sat back down on Luke, "Don't these bloody idiots know enclosed spaces can get you killed!"

"Wait, why are we going to party? My brother is having a metal break down, I don't want to party with anyone." Draco said as he fumed out of frustration.

"Angela and half the school are going to a club here in town. She can't go alone." Percy grumbled and Luke wrapped his arms around him.

"You guys, this is Forks…my backyard is bigger, how many clubs do you honestly think this town has?"

They all turned and stared in shock.

"Harry?" Draco said as he stood, "What?"

"Oh my god…It's a boy!" Luke exclaimed.

Harry shot him a dirty look and smiled at Draco, "What forget you had an older brother?"

"Got use to the sister really." Draco shot back finally coming out of his momentary stupor.

Harry shoved Draco and sat down. He had cut his hair short again (think Deathly Hallows movie cut). He no longer wore the brightly colored female clothing, but a wine red button up dress shirt with the top buttons left undone to reveal his camp necklace. He left the shirt un-tucked from fitted black jeans and topped it off with mid-calf combat boots and his weapons in place. Harry was his 21 year old self again, well sort of, the son of youth thing kind of set him back a bit.

"Ready to go then?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Luke said as he nuzzled the back of Percy's neck, "Annabeth called, we'll wait and see what's going to happened. Then we proceed as planed."

Sure enough ten minutes later, and Harry reassuring everyone he would live, found everyone ready to go. Harry, Luke and Charles left as soon as Annabeth, Percy and Draco were picked up by Angela.

When they arrived, the club was pretty much empty, save a few cars and motorcycles. They quickly located all the exits of the club, they waited in the car until the place was crowded enough to blend in. The minute they spotted Percy and the others in the crowd, they got out and headed in.

"ID," the bouncer said as Harry, Luke and Charles made it to the front.

"Nice try kid," the guy sneered at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Just scan the damn thing already, I know I look sixteen ok."

The man gave him a look before passing the ID, "What do you know. Puberty wasn't nice to you huh kid?"

"Nicer than time was to you old man."

With that Harry snatched his card back, strapped on the purple wrist band and walked in with a sniggering Luke and Charles not far behind.

Walking in, they were met with flashing lights and jumping bodies. The music was turned up all the way and every table seemed to be the scene of drinking games or screaming gossip.

"Start at the bar and move around?" Charles said as he leaned into both Luke and Harry.

"Read my mind did you?" Harry laughed as Luke placed his arms around both boys, "Kids these days have no idea how to party!" he said shaking his head in sorrow. Charles laughed and patted Luke's shoulder before moving through the crowd, straight to the bar.

"Shall we?" Luke asked.

"Let's."

Both boys moved into the sea of bodies. Harry scanned the room and found Draco, Annabeth and Angela in one of the tables near the dance floor. Luke pinpointed Percy and Grover near the bathrooms when they first came through the door.

Charles handed them each a beer when they reached him at the bar, "Anything?" Luke asked as he took a sip.

"Bar tender looked alarmed when I asked. Pretty sure he went to tell the boss man." Charles said taking as swing.

"How scary can an old Satyr be?" Harry murmured as he brought the bottle to his lips.

They stayed silent until Charles raised an eyebrow, "Whose driving?"

They eyed each other, then their drinks, "Annabeth," Luke and Harry said as they took another swing.

"table cleared up near the guys," Luke said.

They quickly moved in and sat down. Percy and Grover had rejoined Draco and Annabeth.

"Oh my, look what the cat dragged in." Harry nodded towards the exit. Luke and Charles turned and saw Bella coming in.

"She has company," Luke said as he turned completely, "Shit."

"Damn, well at least Embry stayed behind." Charles murmured as Bella walked in with the boys in tow.

The group made its way towards the side of the club with the Forks High kids. Jacob and his friends had yet to notice Luke and Charles.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked as he stood.

"Bathroom," Luke said, "Saw him get up two minutes ago."

Harry nodded narrowing his eyes as he spotted someone moving back into the bar, "gonna go do some more shake down."

"Ask for Greek Wine, this stuff is shit," Charles said as he motioned to all three nearly full bottles.

Harry laughed and headed out to the bar.

Luke played with his bottle for a bit before letting out a whistle, "Charles."

Beckendorf looked and his eyebrows went up in disbelief, "Talk about a small town."

* * *

Edward walked into the Club with Alice and Jasper in tow. Rosalie and Emmet said they were going to go to a real club in Seattle instead. The blaring lights and Music caused the three vamps to wince slightly but they pushed on forward either way.

"There's Draco." Alice said as they saw the blonde emerge from the restroom area. They followed his path and saw him sit with a few of their classmates, "Lets go with them, Harry might be there." Alice walked in dragging Jasper behind her and Edward close behind. He could swear he picked up Harry's scent outside, but now it was lost in a sea of smells, a few in particular put him on edge and from the look on Jasper's face they were in the same boat.

* * *

Draco stopped dead a few feet from their table. Oh my gods it was the hot guy he molested the other day. First instinct was to run for the hills and send a post card later, but he had to protect the meek half-blood. Really…how much protection could one half-blood need? Katie made it more than half way by herself and she's what eight? He noted that Jacob was in deep conversation with some of the boys from school, and from the look on Bessie's face, she was so not happy about that. Draco slowly walked to his seat and sat as casually as he could. No such luck as the Duck decided to look his way just as he was getting comfortable.

"Oh, you're here…" she said with a sneer.

Draco smiled as sweetly as he could then promptly flipped her off. Call him catty, he could give two shits.

He saw Jacob stiffen and there eyes locked. Draco was sure he looked like a dear caught in headlights. He saw Jacob made to stand when the DJ started playing the next baby making song, something about a dirty dancer?

Draco broke into a smile and laughed silently as Jacob made a face and looked to the DJ. Romance: zero, Smutty encounters: two.

* * *

Harry leaned on the bar as the guy behind it served the guys that had been there before him, he smiled when they guy noticed him and asked him to wait.

"Sorry about that, what can I get for you?" the bar keep said as he looked Harry up and down.

Harry smiled and pursed his lips in thought, "Would ye happen to have some Greek Wine in that stash o yours?" hell yes hanging out with his grandpa had totally paid off, the old man couldn't shake off the thick Scottish accent even if he tried.

The man paled slightly before clearing his throat, "Greek? wouldn't you prefer whiskey?"

Harry laughed, "Aye that's how it should be! But tha' would be my granddad's poison, I was raised Greek."

The man nodded and went to the shelves, "We seemed to be out of wine, um can I get you anything else?"

"Donna worry about it mate, I'll come back later if I can think o something else," Harry said as he walked away without waiting for an answer.

He found Luke and Charles walking away from their table and caught up, "What is it?"

"Looks like we're gonna have to do some crowd control." Luke answered as he pushed through the dancing mob.

"What happen at the bar?" Charles asked as he avoided a whole lot of booty shaking.

"They lack good drink and the guy thinks I'm Scottish."

Luke stopped in his tracks, turned and snatched up Harry in big bear hug, "You just keep making me prouder and prouder Hare-bear!"

Charles padded Harry's head in agreement.

When they finally reached the table, Jacob stood, stunned to see Luke and Charles at the club, "Luke, Charles, how'd you guys find this place?" he said with a grin on his face as he shook their hands, "Whose this…Harry?"

Harry was about to open his mouth to deny being "Harry" when Angela spoke up, "Alice! Edward! Jasper!"

Harry paled and turn to see that Edward was indeed walking towards them. Suddenly the boys that came with Jacob stood.

The three vampires reached the table and Alice smiled, "Hello Jacob, Seth, Quil." She then turned her attention to Luke and co., "I apologize for not introducing ourselves earlier, my name is Alice, this is Jasper, and this is Edward."

Luke smiled and shook their hands, "I'm Luke and this is Charlie and this is…"

"Harry." Edward said as he looked the boy over with wide eyes.

"No way," Bella snorted, "That is not that sluttish Harry."

"Watch it Goose, I don't see you as a lady," Draco growled as he stood.

Harry squirmed under Edward's gaze, his birthmark began to burn slightly, and it wasn't exactly a bad sensation. He had tried his hardest, but the mist wouldn't cover the damn thing anymore, his shirt barely covered it, but at least it wasn't showing.

"Um, I donna know who this Harry lad is, but I can assure you all that I'm no him. My name is James, James Peverell. Jim if you prefer…"

"You three," a big man in black suit yelled over the noise, "Come with me."

* * *

**A/N: Saved by the big man in the suit! Yikes I hope you guys enjoyed this! it's a jumbled jungle mess ain't it? Anyway thank you for reading, I hope you guys had a great New Years. Look forward to more he loves me he loves me not confusion! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites and browsings! CHEERS! **

**P.S.: To my Anonymous Reviewers: RedRobin, Mickey, and Shinigami, thank you for your reviews, I'm happy you guys are enjoying this! **


	12. Brawl Fest With Family and the Locals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Twilight. These belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer respectably.**

**Rated: T (Dry humor, make out sessions without graphic detail, and naughty words)**

**WARNING: this story will contain the following: Boy love, meaning that yes two male characters will eventually be trading some form of bodily fluid. If you don't approve be so kind as to remove your self from this page at this moment. A crossover of characters and out of character moments will happen! Reason being that I am only borrowing the names and some attributes of the originals, it's a fan fiction meaning that as the writer I can make Harry giggle or faint whenever I want, don't like it please remove yourself from this page at this moment. We will also have a few dirty jokes here and there along with a naughty word or two! Thank you for reading now please enjoy. (One last thing: I don't beta so excuse any mistakes!)**

**A/N: YIKES! Hey this thing is a year old! Anyway: Sorry about the long wait guys, I've had to use much of my imagination on speeches this semester! But here it is, I just finished this like a few minutes ago so I apologize for anything that doesn't make sense! If any questions arise feel free to inform me! Umm about this chapter, there is a lot and I mean a lot of dry humor and a tinge of angst and what not, mostly funny though I think. Lost of different POV and a few bitch fits! Umm what else ahhh I think that is all, please enjoy and again I am so sorry for the wait, hence the longer chapter, and ahh yeah Please don't expect another update soon! Maybe in a month! Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

**P.S Extra disclaimer: There are a few references to movies, shows and such that are not mine. If you catch on to them You get cyber cookies! **

**P.S.S: TERRA! SHE FALLS ON HER FACE! =D  
**

* * *

Grover shifted in his seat as he watched Bella walk in with the other half-blood named Jacob. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to Dionysus when he noticed the other boy had chosen to stay behind. He had yet to completely understand why it was that he felt uneasy when around the Quileute boys, well if he thought about it, he did know why that was. That first meeting he, as the humans would say, luckily dodged the bullet.

_**(Flash back)**_

"Hey Grover, you alright walking around here with those?"

Grover smiled and nodded, "Yeah Mike, I'm good thanks."

His interaction with people had improved. He wasn't so nervous about his away missions anymore. War had, like many of his friends would agree, matured them in both body and mind. Though a relapse here and there came to no surprise.

Being out of the school did wonders for his nerves, guarding a half-blood full time was no walk in the park regardless of the experience any satyr might all ready have. He sat on the sandy beech floor and smiled as he watched the boys in his "class" show off in front of the girls. It was apparently a long lived tradition for the younger crowd to hit the La Push beech before school started. There was no set date, just summer and the beech. This, however, had been the first time Grover had paid a visit to this part of Washington seeing as his charge had not joined the hormone driven bunch until well today.

"Grover you want something to eat?"

He looked up and smiled at Angela, his charge's name, "Sure, let me grab my legs."

Grover pretended to struggle as he rose from the sand and followed her to the pit. They passed him a plate, and soon as everyone's attention was on the boys, he cut his meal and send it up as an offering to Dionysus.

"How are you liking the beech Grover? Same as New York?"

He turned to one of the boys and shrugged, "Strangely enough, it feels like home. My best friend would probably want to camp out on this shoreline at least one time before his retirement, or so he calls it."

"Retirement? What is he? One of those plan ahead kind of weirdoes?"

He smiled and shook his head. He was about to answer when a bunch of wolf calls and cheering caught his attention. A group of teenaged boys had just appeared from the wooded area near the beach. Everyone around him answered in kind, well Angela just smiled and waved.

The kid he was speaking with stood and greeted the tallest of the boys, "Jake, dude we thought you guys weren't gonna make it!"

Jake smiled, "You and I both! Seriously cant take these animals anywhere."

The guys with him started to complain loudly at Jake's statement, "See? Bunch of complainers!"

Everyone laughed, all in good fun. As the boy turned to introduce Jacob to Grover a small gust of wind blew pass and hit him like a ton of bricks. These kids smelled like…they weren't mortals, and if his nose still worked as well as it did a few seconds ago, he was about to be in dire need of back up. These boys, the one in front of him and assuming the scent from the first wasn't just overly potent, smelled a mix of wild wolf and God.

"Grover!"

The satyr snapped out of his stupor and looked up, "Sorry?"

"This is Jacob Black."

He nodded and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Jacob."

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows as another low wind hit, only this time from Grover's end causing the other boys behind him to go stiff, "Yeah same."

The kid cleared his throat and both boys released their hold on each other, "You guys ok?"

Grover immediately nodded and stood as shakily as he could, "Yeah don't worry, just got lost in thought. Jacob reminded me of someone, it's nothing."

Jacob nodded in agreement, but took a cautious step back. Grover smiled and moved towards the pit where his bag was. He felt Jacob move back to his friends, then cursed under his breath as he heard one of the boys, the one who smelled slightly stronger like earth than Jacob, whisper, "He smells like a goat…not a trace of human."

Grover inwardly cringed, he had to move away from them, or the goat would so be out of the bag. It was time to call home for help.

**(end Flashback)**

Grover was brought back out of his musings as the chairs to the right of Annabeth were filled in by Bella, Jacob and the other boys that had accompanied him. He smiled shakily and nodded hello, thanking the Gods for the billionth time that day that he would not have to speak much thanks to the loud music. Since their last meeting, he had taken to masking his scent as best he could, but knew it didn't do much to help. His smell was too strong meaning that when not drenched in the continuously falling rain, he so smelled like a petting a zoo, or so Luke said. Then again Luke always told Harry his smelled of fresh baby powder, he wasn't quite sure if he should take heed in his words.

So he treaded cautiously, staying downwind and in a heard of people as much as possible. Hence the greatness of the club, what better way to mask your scent than to blend in with a sweaty crowd of midnight dancers.

He let himself relax a bit and listened into the music, he was a bit worried over Bella getting too close to Jacob, but the half-blood seemed more interested in the conversation, if you could call speaking over thumping music conversation, he was having with the guys from town.

He smiled when Draco came back from the restroom. He had grown fond of the kid. Hebe's second son was a bit rough around the edges, but the kid was good company. As he opened his mouth to ask Draco if he had seen Luke and the others on his way back, Bella cut him off, "Oh, you're here…"

Grover furrowed his eyebrows at Bella's statement and turned to Draco. He bit back a snort as he found the boy giving the Fork's native a rather impressive hand gesture and a smile made for a toothpaste commercial. He was again taken for a spin when Draco suddenly dropped his hand and smile. The boy's eyes were the size of dinner plates! He followed the blonde's gaze and found Jacob staring back with a similar look of shock. The DJ seemed to sense the tension as the song switched to a fast beat track about a dirty dancer of some kind. Both boys seemed to snap out of their stupor as Draco turned away, his shoulders moving in silent laughter, and Jacob merely opened and closed his mouth as he shook his head while looking toward the DJ's booth.

It appeared that little Draco had some explaining to do. Grover shifted himself, about to go into gimmie dish mode, when Jacob suddenly stood.

"Luke, Charles, how'd you guys find this place?"

As Jacob shook the boys hands, Grover send Harry a thumbs up. Harry caught it and winked at him.

"Who's this…Harry?" Grover gulped as Jacob tilted his head as if trying to place where "Harry" would be "Harry". Annabeth, Percy and Draco had gone completely still along with him. He noted Harry getting ready to deny, deny, deny like a good little Half-blood, but he was cut off by Angela, "Alice, Jasper, Edward!"

To say everyone suddenly forgot to breathe was an understatement. Grover noted with a tiny bit of shock how the boys who had accompanied Jacob suddenly stood with slightly fierce looks in the eyes. As for Harry, well the Half-blood looked like he'd just been assigned a life sentence to Greyon's well more accurately now, Eurytion's, ranch.

Alice then spoke up, how she overpowered the music was still a mystery to this very day, "Hello Jacob, Seth, Quil," She said with a smile, then she turned to Luke, "I apologize for not introducing ourselves earlier, my name is Alice, this is Jasper, and this is Edward."

Luke smiled and shook their hands, "I'm Luke and this is Charlie and this is…"

"Harry." Grover winced as Edward spoke and looked the boy over with wide eyes.

"No way," Bella snorted, "That is not Harry, she's probably busy fucking some random guy on the streets right now."

"Watch it bitch, I don't give a fuck if you think you're a lady. My right hand will still knock your teeth out!" Draco growled as he stood.

Grover bit his lip and silently prayed. This quest was only a good old fashion bar brawl away from going to Hades in a hand basket!

* * *

Edward watched Harry, yes this had to be his Harry. This boy in front of him was the mirror image of his lover. From head to toe, this was his Harry. The mark, barely covered by black cotton, was there and everything. How it had survived all these years, hell how Harry had survived all these years was a question for the ages, and one that he would have answered by the lovely creature before him. He noted the calculating look in the forest green eyes he so longed to see again. A way out was it? Well think long and hard sweetheart, cause Edward Cullen was in the mood for mind games.

He narrowed his eyes as the boy opened his mouth, daring him to speak, "Um, I donna know who this Harry lad is, but I can assure ye all, I'm no' him. My name is James, James Peverell." Edward raised an eyebrow as "James" turned to look at him, "Jim, if ye prefer."

Jim Peverell was it then? Edward shook his head, really? Oh Harry was so playing with fire right now, and he, well he will be more than happy to soothe the burn after.

* * *

Harry bit his lip. Edward was staring at him with a look that said bring it biotch, daddy's got your next move right here. He wanted to say more, but the Gods seem to have decided he had been hung out to dry long enough.

"You three," Harry and company turned as a voice boomed over the music, "Come with me."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked the guy up and down. Saved by a gorilla in shades and a suit? He'll take what he could get! He turned to the man completely and put on his best you so don't intimidate me face, "You're gonna have to be a wee bit more specific for us there chief."

The man in black mirrored Harry's raised eyebrow and lowered his glasses, "Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott," he said while looking at Harry, then he moved his gaze to Beckendorf, "Agent J," and finally to Grover, "and Justin Guarini."

Harry smirked and nudged Charles, "I think I finally outranked ye."

Charles laughed and cross his arms, "And where is it you require us to go?"

The man stared at booth Half-bloods before answering, "The owner wishes to speak with you three," He looked at Grover who had finally moved to stand next to Harry.

"Well, an invitation from the top laddies! We best go."

Charles nodded and sighed, "Might as well."

Harry turned to Grover, "I donna believe we've met, Justin was it?"

Harry noticed Grover had to hold back an eye roll, "Grover."

"Ah, I like that better."

"Shall we gentlemen?" the man said with an air of sarcasm and yeah I can totally kick your ass.

"Aye aye Commander Spock," Harry said with a salute, he really needed to learn how to shut his mouth up, "After you Agent J."

"As always Commander," Beckendorf said as he took lead.

"Cheeky bastard," He laughed as he went after Charles with Grover in tow. Out of the corner of his eye he noted that Edward almost made to follow, but Jasper pulled him back. The seemed to exchange silent words and Edward merely nodded but continued to burn Harry with a heated gaze. Good lords the man set him on fire!

"Luke told me to contact Percy if something went wrong." Grover whispered to Harry as they moved further away from the table.

Harry snorted, that cocky sod knew this would happen, "anything goes south from here tell them to run and do an immediate extraction."

Charles fell into step with them and added, "You leave with them Grover, the minute we give you a window of escape. You leave us behind and go with them. They will need you."

Harry noted that Grover wanted to argue, but thought better of it. The satyr knew his duty was to protect Angela, Jacob, and Embry. The party was big enough to be considered a moving buffet and Grover was the only one who could scent monsters soon enough to give them time to run.

"Ok…"he whispered.

They came to a sudden stop at a back door, the gorilla told them to wait and promptly showed them the camera pointed directly at their persons, "Move and I'll know," he grumbled. This was getting weirder by the minute.

* * *

Draco stared at the retreating form of his brother and then back to Edward. This guy was everything but stupid. Talk about a determined suitor. He cleared his throat and motioned for them to take a seat. Edward took the seat right next to him, oh the joy.

"I'll be murdered if I say anything." he blurted out just loud enough before Edward could even begin.

"Murdered?" Edward asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yep, I'll be flayed alive then tossed out for the crows to eat."

Edward gave him another look. Damn this persistent man, "Look, all I can say is this, and Annabeth and Percy can hold me to it," said Persons nodded in agreement, "Harry does like you. I have never been so sure of anything in my life. The thing is Harry wants you, but Harry doesn't want you. Well like Harry does, but doesn't, or more like can't, you know?"

Both Annabeth and Edward stared at him with a what the hell are you smoking look, while Percy nodded in complete agreement. He let out a frustrated huff, "It's like this, right now right now, Harry wants you. Either in a room or in an open field, I dunno. The thing is Harry doesn't want you right now right now because Harry can't have you right now right now."

Annabeth shook her head and tried to smooth things over a bit, "What Draco is trying to say is that, at this moment, the last thing Harry can afford to do is loose focus. Harry does love you, Edward. There's no doubt in my mind that if the opportunity arose and Harry could have both you and finish a few things that must be done, there would be no hesitation on Harry's behalf to pursue a relationship with you."

The three half-bloods waited for Edward to give them some kind of acknowledgment, they were so not a patient bunch.

"Is that why she cut her hair and went back to being a he?"

Out of all the questions, why the damned man had to choose this one was beyond Draco's comprehension!

"We talking about Hare Bear?"

He thanked Hermes from the bottom of his heart, Luke was his favorite cousin right now.

"She was gonna come, but she completely knocked out the minute she got home. Those pain meds can put down a horse!" Luke emphasized his words by using his hands to choke himself. Really this man was anything if not charming.

Luke quickly maneuvered himself in the seat between Draco and Percy, then launched into full blown half-blood crowd control, "I bet you're wondering why Jim looks like an even more de-boobiefied version of Hare Bear huh?," he paused and gave Percy a good once over, "How you doing?" he moved his eyebrows up and down. Percy fought down a blush and the urge to either make out with or knock out his obnoxious boyfriend. Draco took back his gratitude.

"Right so where was I…Oh yes, Jim, well you see she looks like Jim cus Jim and Harry have the same father." Luke smiled as his hands mysteriously abandoned the top of the table, "Hence the same eye color and similar facial features. That probably explains why Jim is so girly looking…or Harry so manly…I wonder."

Draco glanced over at Edward praying the man would loose a few neurons and just go with everything stupid Luke was saying and then the Duck chimed in, "So you met Harry way before La Push?"

Luke turned his I'm so gonna jack your fake purse smile towards Bella, "No, that was the first time I met Harry. You see, not that it's any of your business, I didn't know she was my cousin until Jim called me about a week ago and told me he was going to come down to see Harry perform cus her father wasn't going to be able to make it. Sadly his flight was delayed and he only arrived a few hours ago. Good lesson to learn though kids: Find out where your family's at! You might end up dating a cousin, or a second cousin, or an uncle! Imagine that scandal!"

"Then what's with the Scottish accent?" She snapped. Relentless bitch! Couldn't she take the sarcastic hint?

Luke suppressed a smile as Percy gave a squeak at the same time as Bella's screech, "Hmmm? Oh Jim is a Scottish Highlander with a knack of starring in house-wife fantasy novels."

Bella opened her mouth to argue when Draco had enough and cut her off, "Look Bessie, our family's dirty laundry isn't really any of your business k?" Luke always began to loose a bit of concentration whenever his hands disappeared. Yet they only disappeared when Percy was around so take a guess as to where they currently were.

Bella glared and was again cut off only this time it was by an indignant Percy, "Dray! Don't call her that!" Draco guessed he finally got a hold of Luke's hands.

Everyone within ear shot gave Percy a look, except for Luke and Annabeth who seemed to be suppressing smiles, "why?"

"I have a baby sea cow, well he's not a baby anymore but he's still the cutest little sea cow ever, and I named him Bessie by accident thinking he was a she. We saved him a few years back." he smiled and probably forgot about the groping as he more than less likely held one of Luke's hands under the table with a gentle touch, "But she," He continued as he looked to Bella, "She is so not cute like my Bessie."

Draco had absolutely no idea what the Sea God's son was rambling on about but nodded all the same, "You're right, I apologize to Bessie. Fella I will never call you that again."

Any gratitude that had dawned on Bella's features vanished as she stood angrily and gave him a death glare. Now he presumed she was going to stomp away towards the restroom in a supposedly intimidating fashion but…

"Damn Bella you all right?"

"I'm fine Jacob!"

She fell face first on the floor as she turned and her feet got caught on the chair legs. Draco was about to laugh his ass off, but he let out a huff of annoyance instead as Jacob, so that was his name, who had finally remembered to breathe and move, made to help her. She got up and slipped a few times before she was helped up by a concerned citizen, Jacob backed down at her tone, and took off towards the restroom. He saw Jacob look like he wanted to go after her and just couldn't take it anymore.

"I need caffeine," He said as he slammed his hands on the table, effectively stopping Jacob from going after Bella, and stood to go to the bar.

"Bring me some water!" He heard Percy yell after him. He waved a hand in acknowledgment. For some reason he felt a shit load of, dare he think it, jealousy, when he thought of Jacob being with Bella in any way shape or form. So he kept walking without looking back, knowing that if he did, and Jacob had in fact gone after the chit, he would be killing more than monsters this evening!

* * *

Edward glanced over at Draco's retreating form. The blonde had effectively avoided confirming or disproving any of his theories involving Harry. His cousin Luke, or so they claimed to be cousins, had only solidified his doubts about the connection between his Harry and present Harry. There were too many coincidences in his story to be true, and just be a tad bit corny and quote a movie, "I like god do not play with dice, and don't believe in coincidences."

"_They weren't lying Edward."_

Edward glanced to Jasper and gave him a slight nod in acknowledgment.

"_There was much of many emotions, but guilt of lies, I sensed none of that. These children were taught how to weave their words very well. Especially the ones named Luke and Annabeth. Those two will not speak without having a well thought out plan behind each chosen word. As for the young gentleman named James…he only lied one time…when he said I am not Harry…but brother he truly believes himself to be named James Peverell._

Edward nodded discretely. Of course Harry believed himself to be James Peverell. Peverell had been his last name in the early 1900's. James, if he recalled correctly, had been the name of his Grandfather. If he wasn't one hundred percent sure that this boy was in fact his Harry, he sure as hell was now.

He slowly stood from the table, "I need some fresh air be right back." Fresh air his ass, he was going after what was rightfully his.

* * *

Jacob cursed under his breath as Edward left the table. He really had nothing against the Cullens, hell he didn't really know them, they just put him on edge for some reason. He never really bought into all those stories his Grandfather use to tell them about vampires and a pact of god knows what, but they kind of gave him the chills. That and it didn't really help that the guy seemed awfully familiar with is mate damn it!

See here is a little bit of a secret for everyone to kind of wrap their minds around. While he didn't really believe in vampires, he well, he was kind of a creature out of a bad campfire story himself. Jacob and a number in his family could transform into wolves. At first it only happened with the moon, but his status as alpha later allowed him to change at will. His pack followed in suit after. The thing is, that being well, half animal sorta, made him call out for his other half, in this case it was the golden haired boy that had stolen his breath away not two weeks ago.

And then there was Bella! The entire two weeks he'd been trying to hunt down his mate, the girl would catch him at every turn. Now he wouldn't normally mind, she was ok and all but all she wanted to talk about was the Cullen family! And if he even gave the slightest hint of his hunt for the blonde bombshell, she would just go on and on about how rude the boy was and how it had been totally inappropriate for him to just jump him the middle of the theater lobby. He of course just kept quiet and nodded at appropriate intervals while his mind wandered back and replayed that single most life changing moment of his life.

That was it, he made up his mind and excused himself from the table, "Be right back," he said to one of his friends, then nodded to Luke and Co. He was kind of miffed when his friends murmured as he veered towards the bar instead of the bathroom. He wasn't the girls lap dog for crying out loud! Though he did get a boost of confidence from Luke as he passed him and heard him say, "Go get him tiger."

* * *

Percy tilted his head to the side and smiled at Jacob's retreating form, "I'm not getting my water am I?"

He blushed the color of a ripe tomato as he felt Luke's breath near his ear, "I got all the fluids you need right here baby."

* * *

Harry glanced around the nature themed office Commander Spock had finally led them into. It was a fairly large room covered from head to toe in wild life memorabilia and all sorts of plants, real or otherwise.

"So, where's the king of the jungle?"

Harry stifled a laugh as Beckendorf flicked the tip of a stuffed giraffe he found on one of the guest chairs.

"Guys!" Grover snapped, "Please behave yourselves!"

"C'mon G relax, he's your subject…technically." Harry said as he peeked out a window facing the dance floor. He shook his head as Edward sat down next to Draco. Gods he prayed his brother's mind worked as quick as his temper.

"Ahem."

Harry turned at the sound and came face to face with…nothing. He turned to both Grover and Charles, but saw that they both seemed confused as to where the sound had come from.

"Down here," a deep voice grumbled. All three looked down and lord behold there he was, a three foot tall Satyr with a shaggy goatee and mobster style pinstriped suit. They stared with wide eyes as they saw the goat man close a small door next to a mahogany desk, then followed him with raised eyebrows as he sat down at his desk chair and pressed a button to make it rise the extra foot and a half.

Harry shared a look with Charles and stomped down a smile, that boost must feel like the ride all they way up to Olympus for the old goat!

"Sit," the old goat grunted out, "and watch our for the stuffed animals, they're collectables!"

"Now I'm going to get straight to point and I want the truth," He grumbled out, "What are you doing here?"

Harry glanced at Grover, was this guy serious?

"Umm sir? Are you serious right now?" Charles asked. I mean really, satyrs have been escorting Half-bloods to the camp for ages! How could this dude not know what they were doing.

"Don't get smart with me kid, anytime one of you shows up something big and hungry follows. I don't like those things so I came here, now talk." he snapped at them.

"Umm Mr…."

"Shortstream."

Harry waited a beat, "Ok, Shortstream…what do you mean when one of us shows up? Aren't you a keeper?"

The old goat bleated and brought out a bottle of Greek wine, "I retired, brats like you ain't worth it. I got tired of cleaning your noses, so I came here. Since then I haven't seen hair or hide of the top of the food chain and I ain't itching to either. So get out of my town tonight, understand?"

Harry took a deep breath and was about to plead their case when Grover cut him off, "Look, three unclaimed half-bloods live close to this part of town, and it is my duty to protect them, you tell us everything you know about this area and we leave, otherwise we stay and increase the chances of monsters coming into your territory, not to mention that if those three are claimed before we leave…well you get the picture."

Both Harry and Charles stared at Grover with awe. Goat Boy grew a hairy pair over the summer!

"Who the hell are you three?" Shrotstream asked as he glared at them with his beady eyes.

"I'm Grover Underwood and I hold a seat in the Council of Cloven Elders. To my left is Harry James Potter Son of Hebe and to my right is Charles Beckendorf Son of Hephaestus."

Harry noted the old goat shift in his seat, ha not so tough now huh, "Look I swear upon the river Styx, we'll be out of here as soon as you tell us all you know about this land and we formulate a plan to get out. Why is it protected by such a heavy mist? Its almost like a barrier. You must have found it odd that no monster has crossed these borders, what protects this region. Answer and we go. Simple as that. You didn't see us and we didn't see you." Harry waited for an answer. The Satyr glared at him for a while longer before giving them a kind of humorless smiles.

"Do you kids," He said while pointedly looking at Grover, "believe in Vampires and Werewolves?"

Charles furrowed his eyebrows, "Like in the ones in horror flicks?"

Mr. Shorstream chuckled and sat back in his seat, "No my dear Son of Hephaestus, like in real life."

"I implore of you elder, we've no time for games." Grover pleaded, seriously this guy was getting good at his job.

"Oh my dear young cousin, I am not playing games. You think I don't want you and your lot out of here? I know there are at least four more of you Half-bloods in my club and one even came with a hell hound a few nights ago."

"Just tell us what we need to know, that's all we ask." Charles said. This was getting old and fast…

"Fine, here's what I know. About 100 years ago I founded this joint as a pub. The Native American tribe that lives a few miles from here, they have a legend. In this legend some of their tribes men are capable of turning into wolves on the night of the full moon and eventually at will. Now don't look at me like that Son of Hebe, all I am saying is what I know. Think about it, everyone in this room is suppose to be stuff of myth, why can't these people turn into Wolves?"

Harry resisted the urge to smack the smug look off the Satyrs face, but it was true, he was and will one day be considered something of a myth. Seeing Harry was no longer going to interrupt Shortstream continued, "Right well, I was as skeptical about this as you kids are but then, only around a year after I opened, a group of people came into my tavern and by then I decided to offer rooms for travelers. They rented a few rooms for the week and only came out during the night time. I found it odd, but they were paying costumers so I looked the other way, until one night, the woman in the group came in screeching about some flea bitten mutts forbidding them from hunting. The eldest of the group calmed her while one of the boys merely rolled his eyes at her and went to his room. Soon after they left, and I never saw them again until about five years ago…"

"The same group? Are these your vampires?"

"Say what you will son of Hephaestus, but yes you see. They arrived here and bought a house off the beaten path. They only come out at night, and they look exactly the same as they did the first time I saw them only this time, their group had grown."

Harry gave the old Satyr a look, "Did you ever see them feast? How do you know this to be true?"

Shortstream snorted, "I know this to be true Son of Hebe, because that one," He pointed at one of his security screens, where they came from who knows, "hunted a deer to this border and I saw her feed. And that one," he pointed again at another screen, "I witnessed transform when I went grassing near the reservation a few months back."

"Alice.." Harry whispered.

"And Jacob…that would explain his scent." Charles said absentmindedly.

"But it cant be, which one was with the original group? Are they the ones protecting this place?" Harry asked rising from his seat and going to the monitors.

He heard the Satyr chuckle, "The one next to the boy with the painful look on his face, he was here the year after I opened. A Vampire, that's what that boy is."

Harry stared with wide eyes at the screen. Could it be? No his Edward…not his Edward…

"As for the protection, I believe its an old Nature Blessing. The tribes men here protect their grounds fiercely. Those Wolves and the Vampires must add to the protection. Monsters are stupid but they don't mix in well with beings from other lore." Shortstream sat back and took in the shocked look on Harry's face, the puzzled expression on Charles usually neutral features, and Grover's nervous ticks.

Harry heard close to nothing after that. Charles continued to ask questions and he couldn't even think. Everything he was hearing made no sense. How could Edward be…a vampire? Sure he was a demigod but a Vampire? That would have meant that he would have had to have been attacked right? By a sire? Did he suffer? Did he look for him after he was transformed? Would he know he had died long before he had? It…didn't make sense he, he couldn't take this!

"Harry!"

Harry jerked as Beckendorf called his name, "You all right man?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth, "I…I need some fresh air…thank you for your time Mr. Shortstream. I'll wait for you guys outside…I need to think."

He gave the Satyr a short bow, and swiftly went out the door. He found the nearest exit and shut the door behind him. The cool night air did nothing to ease his slight hysteria. He couldn't understand, what in the name of the gods was going on? He wasn't suppose to remember his past life, he wasn't suppose to feel all this pain and confusion. Edward, his Edward had been mortal, he should have died a normal death. He was supposed to have lived a long and happy life. Why? What had he done to deserve this?

The young Half-blood fell to his knees and clutched at his hair. He couldn't handle this. He wasn't strong enough, it was all to much.

"_**Now now my dear nephew. It was bad enough that you cut it."**_

He snapped his head up and scrambled to his feet, _**"Aphrodite…"**_ he quickly bowed, _**"I…why are you here?"**_

The goddess smiled and moved closer to Harry, _**"I'm the Goddess of Love silly boy. It is my duty to protect all forms of love, especially in its purest. That's the kind of love you only find during times of distress."**_

"_**What…please thia…I don't understand."**_

"_**My dear Harry. I will put this as bluntly as I possibly can, your love is the kind of love that keeps me entertained, I celebrate when love like yours comes across my path." **_

He stared at Aphrodite in wonder and a bit of annoyance, _**"You knew I loved him…in another life…you knew I, that he was what I wanted most."**_

She smiled and nodded, _**"Your memories are a gift from me to you. His love for you was as great as your love for him. You fought in the name of the Olympian Gods not once but twice. He is your reward. I made sure that his mother pleaded for his doctor to save him no matter what. A Goddess can never intervene with the fate of another, but I am allowed to point in the right direction, or the direction I want mortals to go."**_

"_**His sire was his doctor…"**_

"_**Correct. Now I must take my leave young Hero, but before I do, take this as my second gift to you."**_

She handed a speechless Harry a small envelope and smiled as he took it with trembling hands._** "Stay strong Harry, you will need him in the end." **_

Harry quickly averted his eyes as she began to glow and finally disappear. He opened the envelop slowly, slightly fearful of what he would find. A sob escaped his mouth as a black and white photograph slipped out. It was the picture he had pleaded Edward not to throw out. The one of his recital, the first recital he had ever clutched the photograph to his chest and fell as his legs finally gave out. He rocked his body back and forth sobbing silently as he continued to thank the Goddess of Love over and over. Any anger he had felt, his confusion, everything fled him as he clutched his picture. He wasn't a traitor, he wasn't betraying the memory of his first love.

He took a few deep breaths and slowly rose. He had a mission to complete. The time for love would come later, he would return for Edward, he would. Then it hit him like a ton of brinks…the promise…that stupid promise…

_"Edward I need you to promise me something, if one day….I don't come back…if one day I finally run out of luck…promise me…promise me you will move on, and please I beg you not to look back."_

"_Why are you…."_

"_Just answer me please…promise me you will live on and grow old and fall in love again. Please promise me."_

"_Harry why are you…."_

"_Please I'm begging you…please promise me…" _

"_It would be an empty promise." _

"_It wouldn't be the first one made to me." _

"_Then I promise, but I don't guarantee." _

"_Thank you." _

"Oh Gods…and that stupid dream…the one with the church and Bella…" He murmured out, he let out a harsh laugh, can you say self fulfilling prophecy? He turned to the door leading back into the club. There was no way in Hades that that Bitch was getting his man.

* * *

Edward hurried through the crowd as he saw Harry or Jim or whatever he wanted to be called rush out of the club. He was close to the exit when he felt someone pull him back.

"We need to talk."

He resisted the urge to growl, "Look Isabella," He said as he turned to glare at the girl, "I have nothing to say to you. So please, for the last time, go away. I don't want anything to do with you."

The girl finally let him go, but she still had this determined look in her eye, "Its because of her isn't it. Because of Harry? I was here before her, what's so wrong with me? I love you Edward, she obviously doesn't!"

Edward clenched his hands, "Look I wanted nothing to do with you even before Harry arrived! I don't like you. Not as a friend not as anything else. Please understand that!" He turned to walk out when she stopped him again, "I know what you are," She blurted out, "Dance with me one time, and I swear I wont say a word."

He slowly turned to her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I have no proof, just the legends…but that's all I need to raise suspicion…in a town like this…you think it wont turn into a witch hunt? Dance with me and only look at me, and I wont say a word." She was playing her final card. Jacob hadn't said a word just hinted that day at the beach, but a talk with his father on pretence of writing a paper placed pieces in their places, "Just one dance."

Edward glanced over his shoulder, all he wanted was to go out and find Harry, but what choice did he have? Denying her would put his family in danger and doing it would only help confirm her suspicions, whatever they may be.

He took a deep breath and moved to the dance floor, "Fine, just one dance." He knew it wouldn't end with one dance…but he needed to keep her quiet.

* * *

Draco downed his caffeinated beverage and took a deep breath. Now he wasn't one to you know judge without cause BUT THAT BITCH JUST THREW HIM OFF HIS GAME! She was so annoying and not just that, she had the balls to arrggg she just pissed him off. And Jacob oh my gods…seriously could he not see she was using him? Really he was being such a…

"Hey."

He stopped mid mind rant and slowly turned. Holy shit…seems like he busted a nut for nothing, "Umm hi.." Umm hi? Really Draco?

"We kind of started off on the odd foot, my name is Jacob, Jacob Black."

He stared the Jacob's hand before finally getting with the program, "Draco," He said as he took Jacob's hand in his, "Draco Malfoy." and just FYI he so did not feel warm tingles go up and down his spine! Or hear the choir of a thousand heavenly angels when Jacob smiled down at him!

"I…I am not easy you know. And I really do apologize for what happened at the movies, It's just Bella really pisses me off and she's just arrg and I oh shit I totally used you. I really am sorry, really I am, I would never ever normally do that. it's just you, well it's not your fault, but you, there is something about you that's just wow, and I can't stop thinking of you and then I think of Fella being near you and I wanna tear the bitch's head off and feed to the crows, mind you the crows would probably catch something, but I just I really am so terribly sorry for what I did!" Draco took a deep breath, talk about a confession eh?

Jacob smiled and rested his elbows on the bar top and looked Draco in the eye, "Well I'm glad to hear kissing people senseless isn't something you go around doing for kicks." Draco blushed a few shades of fire truck red, "But I'm kind of sad, cus you know, I'm not sorry it happened at all."

Draco's eyes widened, "You aren't?"

"Nope, but since you feel so guilty about it," Jacob teased with a glint of mischief in his eyes, "How about you make it up to me."

Seriously he was gonna pass out from all the blood rushing to his face, "How?" he stammered out.

Jacob tilted his head as the music beat changed, "Will you dance with me?"

Draco took a deep breath and giant gulp of Percy's water, "Ok."

Jacob smiled that smile that made him wanna say: take me caveman I'm yours, and took his hand leading him into the crowd.

* * *

Harry stepped back into the club and smiled when he saw Draco dancing with Jacob. His brother had confessed his deed to him that a few days after the whole La Push thing. It was hilarious to him, but Draco was ready to jump off a cliff from embarrassment. Go ADHD was all he could really give in advise. His eyes drifted over the crowd and his smile disappeared. This was so not happening.

"Harry!" he swiftly turned to the sound of his name.

"We got the info we need."

Harry looked from Charles to Grover and took a deep breath, "Get everyone out of here. We have planning to do. I'll meet you guys at the car, I just have to take care of something. Make sure Jacob leaves as well, he's dancing with Draco right over there."

His friends nodded and went to do what they were told. He narrowed his eyes and stood up straight. This was going to be a night that bitch would dream of for as long as she lived.

Harry smiled as the D.J. changed the song to a slow love song. He noted that Edward had removed himself from Bella, but she didn't seem to be willing to let go.

* * *

Edward stopped and removed Bella from his person, "There your one song." He made to walk away when he felt grab on, "Just this slow song."

"No," he hissed out, "You said one and that was it."

She narrowed her eyes and was about to make a second threat when it died in her throat.

Edward gasped in surprise as someone turned him and crashed their lips up to his own. It was Harry. He quickly got with the program and gripped the boy's hair, successfully tilting the little minx's head back for better access. His mouth slanted over the lips of his Harry, those lips, the same lips he had kissed only hours ago were finally molded back on his own. He gripped the boy's hip with his free hand and brought their bodies as close as he possibly could. The kiss wild and intense. Tongues dueled for dominance and teeth clashed for more. When the need for air, on the shorter party, grew dire, they broke apart and gasped. He pressed soft kisses to Harry's swollen lips and pressed their foreheads together as they slowly came down from their high.

Harry gripped Edward's face to his own as he tried to form a coherent thought. He slowly opened his eyes and locked gazes, "I love you too," He whispered.

He knew Edward was shocked. He smiled and kissed one more time before releasing the stunned immortal. He quickly turned to Bella and gave her smirk, "Hands off the merchandise bitch." then ran out the door before Edward could know what hit him.

Edward came to the second Harry ran for the door. This was not going to end like this. He made to go after him but Bella stopped him again, "If you go, you'll regret it."

He stared her down and released her grip on his arm, "Try me."

He saw her livid look and smirked, he had been played twice tonight, and to think, he was the one who planned to play first. When she made no other move, he raced out the doors and into the night, only to find nothing…not even a scent.

* * *

**A/N: Wow so this went a totally different direction from where it was suppose to, but I am satisfied. Hope you guys are too. This chapter is actually up for revision, meaning I will look over it again in a month or so after my semester ends. So I wont promise a new chapter for about another month! Sorry but it must be so! Thanks for reading and all your reviews! I am open to suggestions and what not, comments about your weeks so far and so on and so forth. Thank you again, I hope to hear from you all! =D **


	13. Denial, Self Convos, Stalkers, and Tapes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Twilight. These belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer respectably.**

**Rated: T (Dry humor, make out sessions without graphic detail, and naughty words)**

**WARNING: this story will contain the following: Boy love, meaning that yes two male characters will eventually be trading some form of bodily fluid. If you don't approve be so kind as to remove your self from this page at this moment. A crossover of characters and out of character moments will happen! Reason being that I am only borrowing the names and some attributes of the originals, it's a fan fiction meaning that as the writer I can make Harry giggle or faint whenever I want, don't like it please remove yourself from this page at this moment. We will also have a few dirty jokes here and there along with a naughty word or two! Thank you for reading now please enjoy. (One last thing: I don't officially beta so excuse any mistakes!)**

**A/N: Hey yall! So I didn't lie its still early June and I updated! So for those of you still reading this SURPRISE! Good times yeah? So about this chapter, its fun! Sort of, I guess you could call it creepy with a hind of spicy obsessions. Alrighty then! Hope you all enjoy it and again, forgive my mistakes its like 1:35 am and in my head this chapter is the fucking cheese! And like always Terra thanks a bunch for putting up with my shit. You're probably like oh my god just shut up and write! But you are a part of the writing process! So thank you. =D**

**P.S.: Did anyone else think the MTV movie awards were crap? JK Twilight fans…no but really ew. =D ENJOY!**

**P.s.s: For all of you with the virgin eyes, I somewhat sincerely apologize for the occasion cuss word or ten!**

* * *

Jacob smiled like a fool as he lay wide awake waiting for day to break. His night had gone from girl drama to his own personal romance novel for the ages. His smile grew as he closed his eyes and recalled the steely gray of his mates eyes.

"Those eyes will be the death of me," he murmured to no one. So this was the feeling? The bliss one felt when they found their other half. This is what Sam had meant when he said he was sorry, but had no regrets. He felt a bit bad for thinking he could have had something with Bella, but damn him if he ever regretted going to the movies with her that day. His smile intensified. If that kiss had blown his mind then the one tonight sent him on a one way trip to heaven.

All of Jacobs senses were on overdrive. Never in a million years had he thought he would find the one person he could be whole with. His mate was perfect in every way, right down to that short fused temper that turn him on like a firework.

A knock at his bedroom door brought him out of his musings, it was 4am and he sure as hell knew he had the night off from "patrolling". He got up expecting to see one of his friends at his door, "Dad?"

"Expecting someone else?" his father asked with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes.

Jacob smiled and leaned against the door frame, "Spill it old man, I know something's bothering you and it's juicy too since it's the crack of dawn and you sure as hell don't wake up this early on Saturdays."

His father snorted and cocked his head towards the living room, "Move it smartass, we need to talk."

His smile faltered as he stared as his father's retreating form. The last time he was told 'we need to talk' was because he was going to be told he would have four legs, claws, fur, and an affinity with the moon in the near future. Needless to say, he was a tad bit weary of the upcoming conversation.

Jacob took a deep breath and walked into his living room only to stop dead in his tracks. This conversation was going to be one for the grandkids to hear.

* * *

Harry traced the photograph of his 17 year old Edward. He smiled as he closed his eyes to listen to the continuous fall of the early morning rain. Sleep had eluded him, and after everything that had occurred and everything that would, he really couldn't bring himself to give into sleep. Which was amazing considering all the energy he drained to hide himself in the car.

He wasn't afraid of his memories. Not anymore. What he feared was waking up and finding this all to be a dream, just another dream. He would be 19 again, and he would wake up in one of cabin 11's bunk beds and realize he had no mother, he had no siblings, he had no Edward.

He opened his eyes and shook his head, this was no time for teenage drama. He only had two days to rest before their new plan went into motion. Come Monday he would enter the school as Grover's medical assistant. Luke had removed all paper evidence from the front office of a Harry James Potter, female, and instead placed in Harry James Potter, male, in as Grover's personal on site student doctor.

Harry shook his head, he went from school girl to doctor in a week, why was he in college? But duty was duty. Annabeth was to transfer back to New York on Monday and hitch a ride with Nico. Nico was then going to return on Friday, when they would split into groups and take each half-blood to camp in different routes. The thing he forgot to mention was that…he wasn't going back. The gods dealt him a new hand and he was going to play it.

"I'll make sure you keep your promise to me Edward. You will fall in love again. You might have grown old by yourself, but I'll help you fall in love again. I warn you though, the only person you will be falling in love with is me. Only me, not Bella, not girl Harry, not even the Harry you met when you were 17, just me."

* * *

Edward dropped to the floor and leaned his head back against the wall in his room. He watched the rain fall as he recalled everything he'd been through that night. He had poured his heart out into a kiss in front of the entire school, he went to a club and saw his past love, got black mailed by his stalker, then got a tonsil examination by said past love, and just to add it all up he had no fucking clue where the little tease had run off to!

He had been seconds away from running to Harry's house to either get explanations or just rip the damn boy's clothes off to reclaim what was, or more like is, his. Jasper and Alice had caught on to his plans before any such actions could be taken and dragged him to the car. Jasper had told him to calm himself as Alice tried soothing his overworked brain, "He'll come to you Edward, just calm down. He'll find you." she had said.

"Are you certain?" he had asked her.

"When have I not been?"

He had looked at his sister and for the first time since their meeting he gave her a poisoning glare, "Show me." It had not been a request nor a question. Edward had given the young vampire credit, she stepped back but defiantly held his gaze, "No, I will not show you what may be. I will only show you what will be and that has yet to occur. So you will calm your self Edward Masen, before you and Jasper give our audience the proof she needs."

Edward shook his head and smiled bitterly. If Alice had not said that, he would have attacked his sister's mind with a vengeance. He would have given Bella all the evidence she needed. Seemed the bitch didn't know what a private meeting in the parking lot between family was.

"That's how much I love you Harry. I would have destroyed my own sister's mind, made an enemy of my brother and exposed the existence of my species to world just for a future with you," he whispered, "even worse, I know I would have felt no remorse, not even a bit of it."

"In your shoes Edward, I would do the same thing."

Edward turned to his door way and smirked. Some vampire. He couldn't even sense when someone was in his own space. You've fucked me up Harry. Just as always, you send me to hell and back, and I love you more for it.

"I should probably apologize to you." he said as Jasper sat on floor next to him.

Jasper smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it. As I said, I would have done the same thing. Albeit I would have actually gone through with it."

Edward chuckled, "Calling me a coward now?"

"On the contrary, I applaud your restraint. God knows I have to stop Rosalie at least four times a day from killing my wife, and that's when she is in a good mood."

Edward let his head fall back and looked towards the heavens, "What the hell is wrong with me Jasper?"

He felt Jasper steady gaze and held completely still, praying for an answer, asking for a solution to this burst of God knows what.

"You're in love, Edward." Jasper finally said, "You're a man who loved then lost. You're a man who never strayed, held loyal to that love. Then out of the blue that ghost that followed you to the grave became a clear form and it's being dangled in front of you just barely out of your reach. A lesser man would have gone insane brother."

"A lesser man? I've already gone insane. I see the shadow of a lover, I tasted his lips and yet I'm useless in my pursuit of find him. What kind of love is that? What obsession is this?"

Jasper stood and walked towards the open window, "You forget Edward, that we are no longer human. We now think in terms of forever. Your memories, however dim they might be, are those of your love as a human. This love you feel now, is that of a vampire. It's strong, it calls for violence, it calls for complete dominion over the obstacles that come your way. Trust me Edward, just as it is with you and your Harry, it is with me and Alice. If anything ever happens to her, I would follow her to the grave, but with me I would drag all those responsible and even those who only stood there and watched."

"Harry is and has always been the one you love. Those who stand in your way will claw at your vampire instinct to claim what is yours, to protect, no matter who or what tries to stop you. It sounds insane and completely obsessive to your basic human beliefs, but it is the nature of our species. The nature of what you are."

Edward stayed silent and processed this information, "would my nature kill him?

"No, he's something else. He's made of something stronger than human blood and bone."

Edward finally smiled and stood to stand next to his brother, "Good, because I'm going after him with everything I've got. Even more if I have to."

Jasper smirked and gave Edward a hearty slap on the shoulder, "He survived you once Edward, I'm sure he can take you on again."

"He better."

The stood in comfortable silence for a while before Jasper spoke again, he was a bit talkative on this night, "There is one other thing we must address before Monday."

"Swan." Edward said with distaste.

"She threatened to out us," there was a hint of malice behind the southern native's voice.

"She was fishing for information. She has a theory but no evidence."

Both men turned and saw Alice standing by the door, smiling like she hadn't almost gone toe to toe with Edward a few hours back, "We should be ok, but we might have to throw her off."

Edward turned fully to look her and smiled, "And how is it we will be doing this?"

"It's going to be a sunny Monday morning, and we all have exams to take care of."

* * *

Bella paced back and forth in her room. She needed a plan. Jacob was officially a lost cause, all his attention was on that infuriating bastard Draco. No, she couldn't rely on him for anything. She sat on her bed and reviewed everything she had learned. According to Jacob's father, the Cullen family had been around for quite sometime, though he didn't specifically say the family name, however when she mentioned their name his shifting confirmed that he was actually referring to the Cullens.

Not to mention that tension she had felt in the parking lot. The look on Edward's face was feral, like that of a wild beast.

Then there was the town rumor mill. The Cullen kids never show up on sunny days. She's heard of out doors loving families, but come on! In Forks? They practically live in the fucking wilderness! No, if her theory was correct then…

Bella shot up from her bed and started up her computer. As soon as her search engine came up she typed in a search for the local weather. She smiled and leaned back in her chair, unfortunately it was a chair with wheels on it and she wasn't having the best of luck this day.

"fuck!"

She fell to the floor with a loud thud, "Bells you alright up there?"

"I'm fine dad!" she called back as she dusted herself up, "Fell out of the chair!"

"Alright!" He called back.

She sat back down and adjusted her seat, "Stupid wheels," she grumbled. She stared at the screen a while longer, there had to be more though, this wasn't enough.

Her stomach grumbled, "Food. Oh my god! They don't eat!"

Well considering the fact that the cafeteria food seem to want to bite the students back, that wouldn't be much of a surprise. I mean she even went around the nasty stuff that looked like diarrhea. But she would observe them. Did they even drink? She couldn't recall Edward ever even tasting a bit of water. Come Monday, that is if they showed, she would find out.

"It's going to be a beautiful Monday morning my love. Are you planning to go hiking then?" she murmured as she shut down her computer and went off to bed.

* * *

Jacob glanced over at Embry and figured he too had the same look of what the fuck are you all smoking plastered on his face.

It was now two hours after his father had called him into the living room. Two hours earlier had found him greeting Luna, Charles, whom had come home with him when they left the club, Nico, Embry, and Embry's mother. It was utter silence now. Both he and Embry shared glances then turned wide eyed to their respective parents, then back to the three visitors.

Then Embry spoke Jacob's thoughts, "What the hell do you all mean…we are half god?"

Embry's mother took the stunned boy's hand spoke as softly as she could to him, "Your father is a Greek God, Embry. I met him seventeen years ago and I fell in love."

Jacob spoke as Embry tried to place things into order in his mind, "So mom isn't my? I…what hell am I then? Who is my mother?"

"Your mother, Jacob, was my wife. She loved you as her own from the second you were placed in her arms. You are my son, given to me by a Goddess, given to me and your ailing mother as a gift."

"So did you like cheat on mom when she was dying? How did I? What the hell is all this?" Jacobs breathing was getting shallow and his father knew what would come next if he didn't calm his son down.

"I was faithful to your mother until her last breath. Even now, I still hold her above any and every woman."

Jacob shook his head trying to get himself under control. This was impossible! Greek Gods? Those were legends right? Stories used to explain how the moon rises or the sun sets. That's what they are, aren't they?

A knock on the door broke Jacob's train of thought. It was six in the freaking morning? Who the hell else would be up at this hour finding out that they were not only shape shifters but the offspring of a horny God?

"I'll get it," Luna suddenly said, "It's probably Luke coming back from Percy."

She stood and Jacob turned his gaze to the other two, "Luke is in on this as well?"

"Yes," Nico answered, "He's one of the oldest demigod still at the camp."

Charles snorted, "Can you say remedial."

Nico smiled and shook his head, "more like obsessive."

Jacob gaped at them. Demigod…for fucks sake he and Embry were fucking Demigods!

"Good morning everyone. I see by the looks on Jacob and Embry's faces that the news has been delivered and is promptly in the denial stage."

Both Nico and Charles sighed at their friend's antics, "You conveniently missed the unveiling cousin."

Luke turned to Charles and waved him off, "Non-sense! I had to see Percy home safely and make sure Harry wasn't sharpening that crazy dagger of his in his room. That and I had to bring a guest with me for crowd control."

"_**Luke Castellan, I swear, if you ever make me listen to that stupid Britney/Christina mix tape again, I will strangle you with it!"**_

Charles laughed as Luna came in dragging a furious looking Draco behind her, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"He tried to run off when I turned the car on so I tied him to the back seat. Harry said it was ok."

Jacob stood as his mate came into view behind Luna. The boy had yet to notice him as he turned to everyone to say his greetings, "Good morning I apologize for the early wake up call…Jacob."

Jacob stood still then swiftly moved toward the blonde and held on the stunned beauty, "Please, don't be a dream." He whispered so lightly than only Draco heard him. This was his anchor, at least this had to be real, it just had to be.

* * *

**A/N: Good times on then isle of denial and crazy stalker thoughts! I hope you guys enjoyed this. All of you who favored, I hope you keep coming back for more. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and just clicked on this to see what the fuck that crazy summary meant. It's cool I've done that too! Anyways have a great start of the summer guys, more will definitely be up soon!**


	14. Mom? Dad? Spicy or mild?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Twilight. These belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer respectably.**

**Rated: T (Dry humor, make out sessions without graphic detail, and naughty words)**

**WARNING: this story will contain the following: Boy love, meaning that yes two male characters will eventually be trading some form of bodily fluid. If you don't approve be so kind as to remove your self from this page at this moment. A crossover of characters and out of character moments will happen! Reason being that I am only borrowing the names and some attributes of the originals, it's a fan fiction meaning that as the writer I can make Harry giggle or faint whenever I want, don't like it please remove yourself from this page at this moment. We will also have a few dirty jokes here and there along with a naughty word or two! Thank you for reading now please enjoy. (One last thing: I don't officially beta so excuse any mistakes!)**

**A/N: It's late! I know, I was planning on a Sunday/Monday update, but my sister graduated and we went out etc etc. BUT it's updated now so yay! About this chapter, ummm there is fun and a bit of omg what am I moments, understandable I think since you know one minute you're somewhat human and the next you are so not! So yes good times. Umm but there is a special Oh my part so look forward to that. What else…AH yes there are a few monologues in this, but I promise it just for this chapter because of explanations and such. Other than that, please enjoy!**

**P.S. Terra, review or I will cry! JK I'll just stare at your FB until you feel my gaze of why are you not reading….=D (She's my hey you did this wrong person so she has no choice but to read!)**

* * *

**Ancient Promises**

Harry stretched himself as he walked out on to the front porch. It was eight in the morning and he was feeling…happy? He tilted his head to the side and scrunched up his nose. This was an odd sensation…happiness…he grinned and walked down the steps, yep he would embrace this! Why the fuck not? He'd been glared at, stabbed, and bullied by a crazy stalker! To be fair though he would consent to a bit of goading by his part, but it was all in good fun! He totally deserved this hint of jovial sensations and well rounded peppiness!

He shrugged and took off in the direction of the town food market. He would have taken the car, but the idea was to make people believe he had always been in town. The mist would help, but he needed to get people use to the idea of his person in their town without giving them the whole déjà vu feeling.

"Harry!"

He turned and smiled as Percy came out of the house and jogged up to him, "Ready to throw the house out the window?"

Harry laughed and placed an arm around Percy's shoulder, "Would that be before or after Annabeth's going away party?"

"What the hell are you talking about before or after? It's during and when she leaves!"

They both laughed and continued to walk towards the shopping center of the town. It was really just like 4 blocks away.

"You know we are all gonna eat shit when she leaves right?" Harry said when they stopped chuckling.

"Yeah, and she knows it too!"

"On the plus side you will only need to suffer the aches of separation for another week. Then you'll be on Luke's cock until you permanently walk like you belong on a horse!" Harry ruffled the blushing demigod's hair before taking off across the street.

"Fuck you man, don't hate just 'cus you can't warm up Edward's dick for shit!" Percy shouted as he ran after the laughing demigod.

"That's to be seen Jackson! I happen to know how to heat that particular appendage up perfectly well thank you very much."

Percy caught up to Harry at the stoplight and punched him in the arm, "You are lucky I love you or I would drown you in that puddle."

Harry laughed, "I appreciate the mercy my lord."

"Damn straight," Percy said as he stuck out his tongue and walked on as if the puddle wasn't even there. Harry on the other hand had to jump over the thing.

They both finally entered the food mart and grabbed a cart, "So what should we get?" Percy asked as he pushed the cart down the first aisle.

"Umm something to drink?"

Both boys stared down the drink aisle and lifted their eyebrows, "What does everyone like?" Harry asked.

They both stared at each other and shrugged.

"How long has it been since you've had nasty, greasy, artery clogging food?"

Harry turned to Percy and smirked, "A few years. You?"

"Same."

They stayed in silence for a while longer, "You grab the candy, chips and soda. I'll get the over 21 drinks and the nacho cheese."

Percy nodded and went off down the aisle as Harry turned back to get a second cart. Annabeth's going away alive party was gonna be high calorie fun! The day after would be hell on earth, but fuck it!

Harry quickly located the liquor aisle and found it to be ok. He picked up two cases of beers, Grover liked to party like a big boy, then went on the hunt for some nacho cheese.

Harry mumbled under his breath chanting the word cheese until he found it a row away from the candy aisle.

"Hmm decisions, decisions…" Harry bit his lip as he stared down the two types of nacho cheese the store had to offer, "Percy!" he yelled out.

"What?" Pecy's voice came from behind one of the display cases.

"Spicy cheese or weenie cheese?"

"Get both, make it an adventure."

Harry chuckled and grabbed both cans. His phone, yeah he carried one for emergencies, but only used the text function, stared to ring. He opened it and read the text.

**It started to rain. Do you guys want a ride back home?**

Harry shot a quick look to one of the windows and responded, Annabeth was such a mommy!

**Yes plz! =D **

A second later she responded, **What the hell does plz mean?**

Harry laughed and went around the aisle to find Percy, "Perce, check this out."

Percy looked up from the M&M bags and took the phone after a few seconds he laughed, "She's so cute!"

Harry took the phone back and responded, **OMGAWD Annabeth! We Luvs U Long Time! P.S. it means please. ^.^**

They both stared at the phone and grinned when she answered them back, **Why the fuck would you need to shorten words when you know how to spell? P.S. b thur n 5 min. **

Both demigods snorted when they finished reading, "She's a cheeky monkey!" Harry said as he replied, **Kk c u then!**

Percy had gone back to the M&M's, "Can I take both?"

Harry looked into the demigod's basket, "I guess, do you really want them both."

Percy turned his head and thought about it, "Yes…yes I do." He placed the bags into the cart and smiled at Harry, "Let's get this bitch started!"

Harry stuck out his tongue and led the way to the register. The cashier looked at him and furrowed her brow, "Are you…new in town?" she asked.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "No, I arrived about a month and a half ago. You might have seen me around. I'm here as Grover Underwood's on site doctor."

The woman had a blank look on her face before she smiled as if she remembered, "Oh yes! Dr. Potter! I apologize, it gets so slow around here I sometimes space out!"

Harry smiled and quickly looked at the lady's name tag, "Not a problem Lucy."

She giggled and started passing the "groceries" over the scanner, "Having a party then?" she said while biting her lip. He noted that Percy was trying not to laugh. Harry shot him a look and the Son of Poseidon merely made a face.

"Just a farewell thing for a friend. Her mother needs her back home."

Lucy smiled and was about to open her mouth when they heard by a giant gasp come from the entrance of the store.

* * *

Draco slowly came to and gently moved back to get a good look at Jacob's face. He took a deep breath and wondered if he had had the same look of fuck this crazy shit written all over his face when the bomb was dropped on him. Then again he was running out the door before he got the full story, so there wasn't much of a process time.

He placed his hands on Jacob's face and brought him down so that their foreheads touched, "Breathe," he whispered.

Jacob closed his eyes and placed his hands over Draco's. He took a deep breath but kept his eyes closed, refusing to open them.

Draco glanced over at Luke, "Can I take him outside?"

Luke gave him a thumbs up. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gently coaxed the La Push native out of the house.

* * *

Luke saw Billy want to go after his son and moved to place a hand on the man's shoulder, "It's ok Billy."

"Was I wrong to keep this from him?"

Luke stayed quiet and watched as Beckendorf and Nico gently removed Embry's mother's hands from the boy, "Ms. Call, lets leave him to speak with Luna for a while," Nico said as he motioned for Luna to take Embry.

The poor woman looked like she wanted to argue, but as soon as her hands had been removed, her son had moved to hold on to the fair haired girl. She conceded and followed the two Demigods into the kitchen.

"C'mon Billy, we can answer all your question in the kitchen," Luke whispered as Luna managed to get Embry to sit down.

Billy nodded and led the way.

* * *

As soon as they got to the edge of the house. Jacob turned Draco around and pulled the boy into himself. Draco looked like he was about to question him, but his words died before they formed as Jacob leaned down and took advantage of the parted lips.

Jacob quickly put down Draco's stubborn tongue and let his hands wander around his mates body. It was his right. This boy was given to him. He wanted to let out a howl of victory when Draco brought them closer together by wrapping his arms around him.

He growled and slanted his mouth over the blonde's pliant mouth to deepen their contact. He couldn't get enough of Draco. His wandering hands then took a mind of their own and lifted Draco up so the boy could wrap his legs around him.

Draco couldn't think. All his mind could process was that he was being kissed like it was the end of the world and fuck if it ever did end. He grunted a bit as Jacob backed them onto the side of the house. The man continued to kiss him senseless and all he could do was hang on for the ride. He let out a throaty moan as Jacob gave his rump a good squeeze. Gods the man knew what he was doing!

As the need for air finally became too great to be ignored, Draco pushed at Jacob and the newly informed Half-blood seemed to understand what he needed.

Draco panted and took in deep gulps of air. He needed to think. Which was kind of hard when Jacob's abs were rubbing his straining erection while the man's tongue seemed to have a great need to become very well acquainted with the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Jacob, we need to stop. You need to hear me out." he said as he tangled his hand in Jacob's hair. Gods the man had hair made for grabbing!

"Please Jake, listen. We need to talk."

He noted that Jacob's frenzy had begun to subside, "That's it love. Come back to me. Look at me Jacob. That's it."

Jacob finally moved away from his neck and rested his forehead on Draco's, "That's it baby," Draco whispered, "Come back. Stay with me."

"I'll always be with you," he heard Jacob mumble.

He smiled and continued to move his hand through Jacob's hair, "Put me down, that's it slowly, stay with me."

Jacob did as he was told, slowly letting Draco slide down his body. Said boy bit back a moan as his hard on made contact with Jacob's. He heard Jacob growl again but beat him to it before they went back to square one, "Shhh Baby its ok, its ok. We have to talk remember. Remember, we stopped so we could talk. So you could ask me what ever you need to ask me."

It took Jacob a while to come back completely. His wolf wanted to claim. His wolf wanted everyone to know that Draco Malfoy was his and no one else's. But his mate was right. He needed answers.

"Who am I?" he finally asked.

He looked away as he felt Draco's gaze on him. He felt unworthy. Not only was he a shifter, something that never really hit him until now, but he was also a freaking demigod. The son of a mortal and god. What would Draco think of him? He was not fully human, not even by this Demigod status!

He was brought out of his musing as Draco's stormy gray eyes suddenly bore into his own, "You are Jacob Black. The best damn kisser ever. The only guy whose ever gotten away with placing his hands on me. The only man whose ever kept me awake at night, wondering what the hell you were up to, who you were with, what you were thinking. You are part of a line of Native people who take pride in their heritage. You are the son of Billy Black. The man who is inside this very house you just permanently made an imprint of me on, wondering if keeping the origin of your birth a secret was a mistake."

Jacob stayed silent for a moment. Thinking. He wasn't being rejected, but he felt a bit of emptiness, something he could not explain.

"You're wondering about your mother."

His head snapped back and he looked at Draco. The boy merely smiled and motioned him to sit down.

"Do you know who she is?" he asked. Suddenly desperate, he didn't care if his father had cheated, he didn't care if it sounded wrong. He just felt a great need to know who the hell it was that had given birth to him, no matter how much it hurt. No matter how much his heart ached to believe that the woman he had mourned without knowing was not his real mother.

Draco motioned for him to sit down, "Let me tell you about my mother first."

He made to object, but Draco beat him to it, "Just listen for a bit. Then I swear, I will give you the answer you want to hear."

"I need to know," he whispered.

"I know love, trust me on this, I know," Draco said as he held on to Jacob's hand, "but listen to me for a bit. Just for a bit."

Jacob finally agreed and they both settled in for a good long chat.

* * *

Harry smiled as he saw the look of horror on Annabeth's face. The cashier had turned back to ringing up the loot.

"Annabeth manners please. Gaping and pointing is only acceptable for those under the aged of three."

"Shut it Percy, what the hell is all that?"

Harry smirked and looked back to the cashier so he could pay before Annabeth made them return the goods.

"It's for your party!" Percy said as he loaded the "food" and drinks into one cart.

"And the total is thirty-five seventy-four please."

Harry quickly handed Lucy the money and helped Percy finish the loading, "Come, come Annabeth. We must move out of the way."

"Thirty five dollars…you spent thirty five dollars on junk food?" she finally said as they now began unloading the food into the car.

"Thirty five seventy four, to be more precise." Harry said as he closed the trunk and walked to the passenger seat.

Annabeth sighed and got into the car, "How are we going to eat all of that? It's too much!" She turned the car on and backed out of the store and onto the street.

"Oh go left!" Percy said from the back seat.

"Why?"

"We have to order the pizza and a huge sandwich!"

Harry turned to Percy, "I thought we were doing un healthy day?"

"Yes, but I saw the size of them sandwiches and oh my gods serious? If it doesn't cause a clot nothing on this planet will."

Annabeth resisted the urge to toss both demigods out of the car, "How did this go from an agreed dinner to a bash?"

"We looked down the aisle and didn't know what everyone would like?" Harry said with his best charm your pants off smile.

"Of course," Annabeth said as she turned down the road, "Gods forbid you both called in to ask."

* * *

Luna smiled as Embry finally looked her in the eye, "You ready to talk?" she asked him.

Embry took a deep breath, "Yeah."

"Go ahead," she said as she combed his hair back, "Ask me."

"Who am I?"

Luna smiled again, "You are a strong man. With many dreams. With a big heart and a compassion for nature that I've never seen in my life. That includes many of the kids from camp. You are Embry Call, someone whose become very important to me."

Embry finally cracked a smile, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Luna giggled, "But its true."

They stayed silent for a while before she said something that caught him off guard, "You're like me. You have a mortal parent and an immortal god sire. Well my mothers are goddesses, dad is the mortal."

Embry stared at the girl. God or Gods, he didn't know which way it was now, knew he loved her. She was his mate, but the girl sure knew how to throw him off his horse, "Mothers?"

"Mhmm well you see, some of the Gods have either taken a vow of chastity or come in various forms, which is the case of my mothers," she said as if it was oh so obvious, "I'm a daughter of the muses. My father is an artist. They took a liking to him and in return for his art, which gave them a sense of existence, they created me."

"Could I…Could I have been created…like that?"

Luna shrugged, "We don't really know until you get claimed. Many of us go under the radar for a long time. Draco and I only first found out about this around five months ago. We didn't get claimed until we were safely inside camp half-blood."

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes, it's a safe haven for children of the Gods. It's mostly those of us with direct parentage. There are a few second generations, but its rare since they don't catch on their scent as easily as they would catch ours."

"Who are they?" Embry asked. It was still way beyond weird to listen to all this, but he needed to know what the hell was going on. Luna knew, she was like him, she said they were the same, she was a demigod too.

"Monsters," she answered with a faraway look in her eyes, "If we aren't claimed by the time we reach our teens, we get hunted by beings that many consider to be nothing but stories. Nightmares."

Embry searched his mates face, "Were you attacked?"

Luna smiled, "I was close to being attacked. My mothers are in the lesser God class so I didn't have a strong scent, but I was followed. They couldn't sense what I was until a Keeper found me. Then they followed us, me and 2 others. We'd just made it to New York when it decided to show itself."

His wolf growled. He had to fight to keep it in check, his mate had been in danger while he was here doing stupid night watches that always ended with him getting scolded by his mother, "What was it?"

"We don't say their names. In our world, its not wise to use the names of the Gods or monsters without consequence. They might appear!" Luna laughed as if remembering something, "But we were ok. A few of the older campers met us half way to the camp."

He calmed himself a bit before something clicked in his mind, "Wait, Jacob and I don't have a keeper. We've never even sensed anything threatening or off about anyone on the rez."

"That's because your keeper couldn't get near you. You met him once though. That's why we are here. Normally it would just be the satyr…"

"Woah wait, Satyr? Like a half sheep person?"

Luna laughed, "Goat actually, they are very sensitive about that!"

"But I never…the guy with the crutches…from the beach…he smelled…"

Luna nodded, "Yep, that was Grover. He found you by accident. Said you and Jacob smelled like the child of a god and wild animal."

Embry paled, "animal…"

"Embry, its ok…"Luna said as he suddenly clammed up, "Harry, Grover and Charles know, they wont say, but they know that you and Jacob are something else as well."

"I…"

"You don't have to tell me Embry. Its ok. We can take this one step at a time." she said as she went back to combing his hair back with her hand.

He shook his head and stood, "Come with me…I'll show you."

Luna blinked and smiled, "Ok."

She took his hand and they both walked out of the house.

* * *

Draco nudged at Jacob, "Hey relax, its ok. I know its weird, but trust me, there is a freaking camp filled with Half-bloods like us."

Jacob stayed quiet, he had a little argument there that could pretty much throw Draco's "like us" out the window, "A camp?"

"Yeah I'll explain later, but first I'm going to tell you about my mother. Well it's my story. So listen cus there might be a quiz after."

Jacob gave a weak smile, but it was a smile either way.

"Right well lets see my mom. Her name is Narcissa Malfoy. She adopted me as her son when I was a cute 9 month old baby after she and my dad got married. She made me lunch for school and helped me with my reading and spelling up to, as you might have noticed half bloods have dyslexia and ADHD, when I left my home around 6 months ago."

"She cried when I told them I was leaving. Something had been following me and I just couldn't bare to think that…she and dad would be hurt. Dad knew why I was leaving, but he couldn't stop me. He said, she warned me this would happen. I naturally asked who and all he did was shake his head and told me to head to New York. He gave me money and a hug."

"I didn't say farewell to her, because she's my mom and I couldn't let her see me hurt. Since she would be hurting even worse. A few days later I met another kid on the run then by luck I found a little girl named Katie and she came with us. As we neared New York we were picked up by a Keeper."

"That day we got to the camp, we were taken to a cabin and everyone treated us like we had come home. Soon after we were taken to the mess hall to be claimed. I was like what the fuck I aint luggage. Luke just laughed and said I would fit right in."

"So me and Katie were the last ones to be claimed and luck would have it that Katie was actually my half sister. That day, I gained a second mother, a sister, and an older brother. I went from a single child to a middle child with a cabin in a camp where for the first time I felt normal."

Draco paused a bit to let Jacob process. The boy then nodded for him to continue, "That night, when my brother went of to take care of a call he got from the head of the camp, I waited for my sister to fall a sleep and called home. I had a cell phone with me and it was on its last leg, we learned the hard way not to use the damn thing."

"So, I called home and my dad answered…my first question was why, and he answered, because if I told you, they would come. They might have killed you. This would've been like what the fuck to me right, like who would kill me? But those days of running towards the camp, I knew well who they were. We talked for a bit more, then I asked him for mom."

"She sounded so small when she answered, so said the only thing that came to mind."

Jacob looked at him, a tid bit confused now, "What did you say."

Draco took a deep breath and smiled, "I told her I loved her, and that next mother's day we were so going to her favorite shopping center and I would even complain when she dragged me to toy store."

"She cried and laughed and said she would hold me to it. We talked a bit more and I knew she wanted to know, but didn't know how to ask. So I told her straight up, just as she taught me to do. I said Mom, my birth mother is the Goddess of Youth Hebe…but you are the one I would cry for first because you gave your love to me, like I was your own."

Jacob smiled knowing Draco would so be up front fuck it, even with his parents, "Do you understand then Jacob. Do you get who your mom is?"

Jacob smiled a bit then nodded, "I never really knew her, but my dad said she did love me. She fed me and played with me for 4 months before she died. I don't remember, but there's a picture of her holding me. She's smiling and her eyes, they are happy and filled with love."

"She lives in here love," Draco said as he placed a hand over Jacob's heart, "She watches over you everyday, just like your birthmother, even if you don't see her. She protects you. They both do. Mine caught me before a decided to rip holes in my brother's jeans."

Jacob finally laughed, "So she will claim me or whatever you said, at this camp?"

Draco shrugged, "Hopefully at the camp. I've never seen it happen outside the camp, but I heard it's a bitch cus you pretty much become the prime target for monsters with an aching for Half-blood."

"So if I go to this camp, I'll find out who my birth mother is?" Jacob asked.

"Well birth or creator, I was created. Charles, Nico, Percy, you met Percy, and Luke were given birth to. Annabeth, you met, Luna, Harry and I were created. You know cus our parents are gods."

Jacob stared at Draco, "Created?"

"What I don't make the rules! I just play the game." He said then stuck his tongue out for good measure, "Besides, I hope you do decide to come to camp…that way I don't have to leave you behind."

Jacob smiled and leaned in. He placed a soft kiss against Draco's lips then stood and held out a hand, "Come with me, I need to show you something."

Draco narrowed his eyes and took his hand, "I felt it earlier…" he murmured.

Jacob let out a bark of laughter and led the smiling half-blood into the woods.

* * *

Harry thanked the pizza people and pulled out his wallet to put the receipt in it. He failed to notice that he dropped his phone until a voice stopped him.

"Dear wait you dropped this!"

Harry turned, "Oh, thank you. Mrs.?" he reached out as the woman placed the phone in his hand.

"Cullen, Esme Cullen."

Harry tried not panic as he shook her hand, "Harry, Harry Potter. Umm Thanks again Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Esme sweetie." she said with a kind smile.

Harry smiled back and let go of her hand, "Very well. Umm well I have to go before my cousin decides to run me over with the car. Thanks again Esme."

"Any time dear."

Harry smiled again and bolted out the door and jumped into the car.

Annabeth gave him a look as she pulled out and moved the car closer to the sandwich shop.

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, "I think I… just met Edward's mother…" or he thought, the woman who took over that role when his real mother died…

* * *

**A/N: AND CUT! This was actually longer than I originally thought…but that's ok cus I really had no set place to stop! So yes, thank you for your lovely reviews and favorites and alerts! I hope this chapter did well enough to keep you all coming back for more! Until sometime next week! Much love, keep yourselves hydrated and safe!**

**P.S.: I might have messed up in calling the Satyrs keepers, cus it might be something else! I had a brain fart. IF anyone remembers, please let me know! Thanks!**


	15. Lunch Bags, Trees, and Creepers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Twilight. These belong to JK Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Stephenie Meyer respectably.**

**Rated: T**

**WARNING: this story will contain the following: Boy love, meaning that yes two male characters will eventually be trading some form of bodily fluid. If you don't approve be so kind as to remove your self from this page at this moment. A crossover of characters and out of character moments will happen! Reason being that I am only borrowing the names and some attributes of the originals, it's a fan fiction meaning that as the writer I can make Harry giggle or faint whenever I want, don't like it please remove yourself from this page at this moment. We will also have a few dirty jokes here and there along with a naughty word or two! Thank you for reading now please enjoy. (One last thing: I don't officially beta so excuse any mistakes!)**

**A/N: Ummm Hi! Is anyone still reading this? Well for those of you who have stumbled upon this HELLO! Welcome to Cross Over from hell! =D For those returning THANK YOU FOR COMING BACK! This update is actually a Christmas Present for a friend (You know Who You Are!) and I might get smacked for the 180 I'm pulling in this chapter teheeee. So Good! Intrigued yet? Well off you go into a magical world of why did she do that and oh my god I'm gonna slap the writer! That is of course if my lovely unofficial official beta doesn't get to me first! **

**READ THIS PLEASE!: I rewrote the prophecy in chapter 4 because it was lame. Not a huge deal just, it was bugging me. Nothing really changed but if you wanna peek at it feel free to do so! Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

Esme smiled as she watched Harry rush out of the Pizza shop. He really was as adorable as Alice had said he would be. She waited a few minutes before walking out to join the rest of her family in the convenience shop next door.

She spotted Edward, Jasper, and Emmet by the lunch bags. The boys seemed to be exchanging a few words she chose to ignore for the time being. She continued on and found Carlisle and Rosalie in the back of the store looking at the different types of thermos the shop had to offer.

"Any luck?" she asked as she approached them.

Carlisle smiled at her and nodded, "These would work perfectly. We just need to get everyone on board." He gave Rosalie a pointed look at this and Esme sighed.

"Dear, its only for one day." She said as she placed her hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "We have nothing to prove to anyone! Who would believe that stupid bitch anyway?"

Esme gave her a look, "That may be true sweetheart, but we can't risk it."

"Besides Rose," Carlisle added, "Edward rarely asks for help and like Esme said, its only for one day."

Rosalie looked away and turned to go find Emmet, "Fine," she said, "But only because I really don't like that slag."

Esme let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead as Carlisle put an arm around her and shook his head. Really, that girl was something else.

"She'll come around," Alice said as she came around the aisle carrying a basket full of makeup.

Both Carlisle and Esme smiled at her as she joined them, "Seriously, she's gonna be the first to say yes!"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow about to ask what it was Alice had seen when his children's voices suddenly became less of a whisper and more of a yell, "DAMMIT EDWARD I WANTED GREEN!"

"NO EMMET, YOU SAID BLUE!"

"NO, JASPER WANTED BLUE!"

"I SAID I WANTED THE BLACK BECAUSE ROSE WANTED THE RED!"

"WHAT? NO! ALICE WANTED RED!"

"NO EMMET I'M TAKING RED! ALICE IS TAKING THE YELLOW, SHE SAID YELLOW!"

"THEN WHO THE HELL WANTED THE BLUE?"

"YOU DID EMMET!"

Alice giggled as Esme and Carlisle exchanged an amused look, they quickly loaded the basket Alice was holding with the needed containers and went off to join the "children" in the lunch bag aisle. Carlisle went up ahead to make sure the boys weren't at each others throats or more like to make sure Rosalie wasn't strangling one or two of the boys.

Alice quickly pulled Esme to side, "Did you meet him?"

Esme nodded and smiled, "He is adorable! A bit on the jumpy side though. Are you sure he's the same young lady that performed with Edward?"

Alice nodded, "Yep, same person. I'm 99.99% sure of it. He's the same person that kissed Edward on stage and at the club!"

Esme grimaced as a distressing thought came to mind, "but is it him, the boy Edward remembers?"

"I don't know," Alice whispered, "I…what I saw backstage…it was strange. It made Edward happy but, I can't be sure."

"Sweetheart, what did you see?"

Alice glanced behind Esme and whispered as quickly as she could, "They were together at a dance, smiling and laughing. There was however something I didn't show him. I saw it when we were at the club. Esme, I saw flashes, heard yells and metal hitting metal. It was like a battle, something fought in the dark. Then finally a yell. Two people yell and then nothing. What scared me though, was what came after."

Alice got a faraway look in her eyes before she closed them, "He was crying. Edward was crying and yelling at someone. Telling them it was their fault and there was…I don't know exactly what it was but, I think it was blood. It was gold, but red."

Alice shook her head and looked over at Esme, "There are still quite a few decisions to be made though. Maybe it will change…hopefully it will change. For both their sakes."

Esme grasped Alice's hand and nodded, "It will work out in the end sweetheart, for better or worse. We'll be there for Edward."

Alice smiled and squeezed Esme's hand before running off to claim her lunch bag. Things were about to go from interesting to epic.

* * *

Jacob pulled Draco deep into the woods. It was almost noon so falling into a ditch was hardly something he was worried about at the moment.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt Draco tug on his sleeve, "You gonna ravish me behind a specific tree or are we walking till the soles of our shoes disappear?"

Jacob let out a bark of laughter and leaned down to give Draco a quick kiss, "wait here," he murmured against the blonde's lips. Jacob smirked as Draco remained with a dreamy look on his face.

As Jacob disappeared behind a tree, Draco snapped out of his stupor and scowled. Since when had he become a docile fairy princess doing as told? He was a bloody hero damn it! Warrior of the Gods! He stayed for no one! He could make people look old for crying out… Draco stopped mid mind rant as he heard the sound of Jacobs zipper being undone. Ok so he would make an exception this time around.

He stood stock still, listening for any more signs of clothing removal, "Jacob?"

The seconds ticked by and nothing. Draco slowly moved toward the tree Jacob had hidden behind. The sound of a breaking twig was all Draco got as a warning as a giant wolf sprung out from behind the bushes to his right.

Draco instinctively jumped back and reached for his sword. Unfortunately for him, Luke had taken the thing from him when he tied him to the back seat of the fucking car!

"Bloody wanker," Draco hissed out as he and the wolf circled around each other. It was clear the wolf had an undisputable advantage, but he had to at least try to go down fighting right?

The wolf growled lightly and lowered its head and torso while its tail swished back and forth. Draco stopped and stared straight into its eyes, "What do you want?" he whispered.

The wolf seemed to understand him as it made a yipping noise and settled itself on the floor. Draco continued to stare, something clicking into place but not quite painting the picture yet. He tilted his head to the side and the wolf did the same. The hell?

"You want to play?"

The wolf gave a low whine and crawled towards Draco. The half-blood knew this would be the only opportunity he would have to hightail it out of there, but something in the damn wolf's behavior, something in its eyes, wouldn't let him move. Then Draco did something so stupid it should never be done at home, he knelt in front of the approaching animal and held out his hand, palm up and prayers on his tongue.

Draco shivered as the wolf finally reached his out stretched hand and gave it a quick lick. Draco carefully moved his hand forward and stroked the side of the wolf's face, never once breaking eye contact. The wolf leaned into the touch and stared at Draco with a look that said you know me.

Draco gasped as the picture finally downloaded in perfect pixel visualization, "no," he whispered, "Jacob?"

The wolf backed a away to place a bit of distance between the two and nodded.

"Jacob Black?"

The wolf nodded again.

Draco stared eyes wide and mouth open. A lifetime passed by before the young hero finally found his voice, albeit slightly higher than usual voice, "Well yeah, of course its you. I mean why not right?"

Jacob tilted his head as if saying yeah why not. Draco continued to ramble on, "I mean we are the spawn of Gods. There's really no reason why you can't turn into a gigantic wolf with soft fur. I turn people old when I'm pissed and food tastes fantastic if I pass by a bloody pot on a stove! Nothing to worry about there right?"

Jacob nodded, seeming to figure it would be safer to just agree with everything Draco was saying.

"Ok," Draco breathed out then promptly moved to sit right in front of Jacob nose to snout, "So Draco Malfoy you are a 17 year old half-blood with an affinity for trouble and an unclaimed werewolf half-blood for a better be boyfriend. Not to mention the gender confused brother, the sister with the killer right hook, the klepto cousin, and tsunami causing second or somewhat cousin to name a few…it's a wonder I haven't been put away isn't it?"

Jacob merely nudged Draco with his nose and got up.

"Where are you going?" Draco quickly stood and made to follow. Jacob turned to the tree where he had left his clothes behind and tilted his head towards it. Draco nodded and waited for the boy to return.

Jacob quickly re-dressed and peeked around the tree. Draco motioned for the boy to come to him. Jacob nodded again and stopped right in front of his imprint.

"So," he said, "Surprise?"

Draco waited a beat then dug his hands into the taller boy's hair and tugged him down to eye level. Jacob held his breath, unsure of where this was all going. Draco continued to stare him in the eye as if looking for something. Then finally the blonde smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"You are house broken right?"

Jacob laughed and pulled the cheeky half-blood in for a fierce hug.

* * *

Luke watched Billy and Embry's mother carefully. Both seemed at a loss and he couldn't really blame them. His own mother had gone almost completely insane when it was his turn to leave and mind you he was only a about 10 years of age. These two had kept their children safe through the red zone years. To be honest he's surprised the two boys were even alive to begin with. Time, however, wasn't on their side. All three half-bloods had to be extracted. They were relatively safe for now, but due to their age an unexpected claiming could send them all to Hades in a hand basket with a pretty bow.

"Ms. Call," he said as gently as he could, "We need to take Embry tonight."

The woman paled, "But he's safe here! This is home, I can protect him."

Luke placed his hand over hers, "Ms. Call, he needs to be with his own kind. He has a powerful aura about him. If he is claimed outside the camp there will be no power in heaven or hell that will keep him safe. The chances of him making to New York alive…"

The woman choked back a sob as Nico spoke up, "If he leaves with us today I will personally see that he makes it to the camp. Annabeth, Luna and I will keep him safe, but that can only happen if we depart tomorrow morning."

"Who is Annabeth and why tomorrow? Can't it wait until he finishes school?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Call," Charles said, "But it is safest for all of us if Embry leaves tomorrow morning with Nico and Annabeth. Both of them have trained and are extremely efficient in a fight. They need to travel in small groups as well. Its faster and safer. They will have a direct shot to California and from there a pretty decent underground trip straight to New York."

Embry's mother said nothing. It was done, her son would leave her to become what he was born to be, a hero. To live and die by a sword.

"What of my son?" Billy finally asked, "when will he go?"

Luke sighed, he really hated being part of an extraction team when parents were still involved, "It would be best for him to come with us tonight as well so he can get use to the people he will be traveling with. The plan is to get Embry out, wait until he reaches camp, then take Jacob and one other we found in Forks a week from today. That is assuming neither gets claimed within the next seven days."

"But you said you had to travel in small groups!" Ms. Call exclaimed

"We will be," Charles explained, "Draco, Grover, and I will be taking Jacob. Luke, Percy and Harry will be taking the girl we found in forks. We will travel as far as the town borderline as a whole then split up. We are all trained for this kind of thing, trust us with your sons."

Billy looked like his age had finally caught up with him and Ms. Call was still as pale as white board, "They need to be with us," Nico said, "They can't fully develop here. The dyslexia and ADHD, its something they can learn to dominate without the medication. For the first time in their lives they will owe explanations to no one. They will learn to live. Don't you want that for your sons?"

"Of course," Billy said in a gruff voice, "He's my son, I would give my own life to keep him safe."

Ms. Call, not trusting her voice, nodded in agreement.

"Keep them safe boys. Do what ever you can to keep those two boys alive."

Luke smiled, "Will do Mr. Black, this ain't our first time on the dance floor."

* * *

Luna smiled as she admired the flowers on a near by bush. She was waiting for Embry to come back from behind a tree. They boy had been a bit tense when he left so whatever he was up to she knew it would take time for him to work up the courage to come out with it.

She was a humming an old song she remembered her father enjoyed singing as he work when a slight rustling made her look up. She smiled as a giant wolf sat only a few feet away from her.

Luna crawled over to the wolf and petted its head. The wolf leaned into her touch and made a soft whining noise. Luna giggled, "You're beautiful Embry," she whispered, then wrapped around the giant wolf's neck.

Embry sat still, perplexed at what had just occurred, then relaxed and rubbed the side of his head to Luna's.

* * *

Harry was in the kitchen throwing random food into a giant bowl and mixing it all together like his life depended on it. Was he freaking out? No, not necessarily. Concerned? Well yeah a bit. It wasn't everyday you kiss your lover from a past life…in the present disguised as a woman, then a man, then run into the guy's mother at a pizza shop. So sue him if he might have looked like a bit of a creeper…Oh Gods he was a creeper!

"Umm. Is it done?"

Harry looked up then back down to his creation and noted he had stopped churning. He looked up at Percy who had taken a seat in front of him, "Perce…I think I may be a creeper and this needs pickles."

"Why are you a creeper and pickles?"

"Too sweet and I said I may be a creeper not that I was."

"It does look a bit on the diabetes causing side. Now why may you be a creeper?"

Harry sighed and dumped the pickles in the bowl and got back to business, "Because! Look, I am practically stalking a now vampire boyfriend from another life. I make out with him as a he/she, then again as well me and now I meet his mother in a pizza shop! It's creeperish! I am a creeperish!"

Percy stared at him for a while then scooped up some of the gnarly looking paste thing in the bowl, "You are a creeperish?"

"Yes, I am a creeperish."

"Uh huh, so your vocabulary sucks, this is actually awesomely good and yeah you sound like the basic format of a creeper. Congratulations Hare, you are a creeper."

Harry groaned and pushed what was hopefully a side dish towards Percy and covered his face with his hands.

Annabeth walked in just as Percy scooped up some more of Harry's side dish surprise.

"What is that and what's wrong with him?

Percy swallowed and pointed to the bowl, "This is creeper paste and he just discovered he's a creeper."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and removed Harry's hands from his face, "Harry, you aren't a creeper! And Percy that looks disgusting."

"Its actually really good, try it. The pickle gives it a good kick."

Annabeth took a bite and her eyebrows went up in surprise, "It is good. Now why do you believe you're a creeper?"

Harry continued to sulk so Percy filled her in, "Well to sum it up, he's stalking his vampire boyfriend from like ages ago so he's a creeper."

"Vampire boyfriend?"

"Well casual make out buddy really. No solid relationship has been initiated."

"Eward is a vampire?"

Percy nodded, "Whole family is apparently. Bit of a shock really but you kinda have to just roll with the punches these days. Think on it too much and you may discover you are a creeper."

"Percy, Harry is not a creeper. We'll discuss the whole vampire boyfriend thing later, but right now we need to finish getting everything ready. Percy the pizza and sandwiches are ready for pick-up. Take Harry and the car with you while I set up. Grover is on his way back from Angela's and Nico called in and said they would be here in about an hour."

Percy nodded and took on last bit of Creeper Paste, "Come on Harry, some pizza might negate your creeperness. And besides your vampire mother in law probably went home already!"

Harry grabbed his keys and wallet, "With my luck I doubt it. Back soon Annabeth."

When they entered the car, Harry started it up and waited for it to heat up a bit, "For what its worth," Percy said to break the silence, "Creeper or not, I still like you."

Harry smiled and elbowed Percy, "I like you too puddle lord."

Percy laughed and Harry backed out of the drive way.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the party was in full swing. They had the bonfire lit up and the music louder than was legally allowed, food covered an entire two tables and Jacob and Embry looked a bit…shocked.

"Come on guys it's a normal party! Loosen up a bit!" Harry yelled over the music.

"Normal?" Jacob said, "You were a girl last I saw you, Grover had crutches and Nico didn't smile as much!"

Harry laughed and put his arms around both boys, "It was the mist, trust me I was born male. Grover is a Satyr so goat legs are his thing and Nico, well Annabeth is the only one who can actually make him smile in public from time to time, so that is actually the rare sight of the night. Now last I heard you and my brother had a thing going so go get him and dance! And you Embry got yourself a nice girl so go and impress her with some moves!"

Both boys just continued to stare. Harry rolled his eyes and let them both go, "MOVE!" They got up and went off to find their respective partners.

Harry laughed and sat down. He looked up when he felt foot falls stop in front of him, "Charles!"

Beckendorf lifted an eyebrow, "How many have you had?"

Harry gave him a sheepish smile and lifted two fingers. At Charles' look he amended to five.

Beckendorf shook his head and took a seat next to Harry, "What are you planning?"

Harry clicked his tongue and smirked, "What makes you think I'm planning something?"

"Well lets see, Luke managed to get you to agree to leaving Draco with the team taking Jacob a week after the first team leaves when you specifically said you wanted him out ASAP. Then you arranged it so that Angela would arrive by sea with Percy and Luke in charge, why do you suddenly become superfluous to the plan?"

Harry took a swing of his beer and leaned back, "It all depends on next week."

"What?"

"Next week…Charles, I'm going to gamble with fate next week."

"Is this about the prophecy?"

Harry snorted, "It's more than that."

Charles gave Harry a look that said don't fuck with me and lent forward, "I'm not letting you run to your death Harry."

Harry looked him in the eye and let out a bark of laugher, "Relax Beckendorf, I'm not on a suicidal mission! Its fine look the whole thing with Draco, well Jacob is obviously most comfortable with him and you and Grover can keep him safe on land. Angela will be kept one hundred percent safe on a boat with Percy, Luke and me. It's strategy, that's all. I got life left in me still! I'm almost done with my M.D. course work, there's no way I'm tossing that away. Relax, I know what I'm doing!"

Harry stood and patted Charles' shoulder, "Enjoy the party!"

Beckendorf shook his head and watched as Harry joined Grover at the food table, "I wasn't born yesterday Potter."

* * *

Needless to say Sunday morning was greeted with hangovers and upset stomachs. Harry watched from the porch as Draco left with Charles, Luke and Jacob. He would be staying on the Reservation until it was time to leave. Annabeth, Nico, Luna and Embry had left a few minutes earlier with Percy and Grover accompanying them to the town border.

All the pieces were falling into place. He would have to be careful though. Charles was on to him and if the looks Luke was giving him meant anything, he was going to have to sharpen his acting chops for it all to work out.

"I'll be denied Elysium for this," Harry whispered. He closed his eyes and smiled as he recalled the sound of Edward's laughter from a time long ago, "But I will fight for my paradise."

* * *

**A/N: And Cut! Ok so yeah its 2am and if any of this still makes sense yay! Bit load of drama here ain't there!** **So yeah, hope you guys still enjoyed it ah gosh what else to say my brain is like shutting down OK so yeah as mentioned above I rewrote the prophecy cus it was crap. The new one aint that better but it's a slight improvement I think. So yeah, leave some comments, advice, or whatever. If you like yay if you don't oh well not much I can do for you there. Ahhh more will be up maybe before I go back to school if not then just keep a look out this does have an ending I swear it! **

**Thing to point out: So I don't get complaints about making Harry and Draco too domestic or too Mary Sue: it is posted on Rick Riordan's official site that the children of Hebe are great cooks and often go into plastic surgery, the restaurant and or Hotel running business so there you go, fun fact. There will be more Angela in the next chapter as well as some Bella humor and all round better times this was the introduction to the end so to speak! **

**Thank You For Reading, I hope you all had a fantastic Holiday Break. Cheers! **


End file.
